The Mystery Of Sora
by Spiderfan626
Summary: A week before the events of Frozen, Elsa tries to run off early due to her fears, when she stumbles by a 4-year old Sora nearly frozen to death. She ends up saving his life and learns that this boy has magical powers like her and his being hunted down by mysterious men in black coats and shadow monsters. She along side her sister and a mysterious man, Axel, must protect Sora...
1. Chapter I: The Frozen Child

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, this is my third Frozen and KH AU. Unlike the others, this will remain on Arendelle but there will be tons of Disney appearances and familiar faces. And it'll be shorter than the other ones I'm doing but if fans of KH: Prince Of Arendelle and KH: Infinity War, I still plan on finishing those stories so don't worry. Also, ships will involved AxEl (Axel X Elsa), Kristoff X Anna, and some minor Sokai (For us Sokai fans ;D). Okay, with that out of the way let's start the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter I: The Frozen Child

Elsa, the future Queen of Arrendelle, found herself running away from everything she ever knew. Only a week before he Coronation. Was it because she was nervous? Did she not think she was ready to be Queen? No, it was because she couldn't control her powers.

Elsa, princess of Arendelle and heiress to the throne, is born with the ability to create and control ice and snow. As a child, she uses her abilities to create a winter wonderland to play in with her younger sister and best friend, Princess Anna.

One night, Elsa accidentally harms Anna with her powers. The king and queen of Arendelle hurriedly take Anna to a tribe of mountain trolls to be healed. While healing Anna, the trolls inform the royals present that Elsa's abilities will grow, becoming both beautiful and very dangerous so she must learn to control them. While the trolls erase Anna's memory of the incident and of her elder sister's powers in general, Elsa is traumatized by the event.

The king and queen take steps to control and hide Elsa's ice powers: the castle gates are locked, Elsa is shut away in her bedroom for most of the time, she is given gloves to help suppress her powers and is told to hold in her emotions as well. Nonetheless her powers continue to grow even stronger and so she becomes terrified of harming those she cares about most.

Meanwhile, her sister Anna is less happy and confused by the loss of contact with her elder sister and tries, without success, to coax her out of her room. When the sisters grow into teenagers, the ship in which the king and queen are sailing is capsized in a storm and they drown, leaving Anna and Elsa feeling even more lonely.

Three years pass, and Elsa, now of age, is set to formally succeed her father as the monarch of Arendelle. Despite her best effort to conceal her powers, she felt she was failing and now the Coronation was just around the corner.

She thought she had only on option, leave everything and everyone she had ever loved behind. She left in the middle of the night. No one even noticed she had left. By the time they did, she would be long gone.

Currently what would have been her Coronation dress, she made her way to the North Mountain. She figured Anna would be a better Queen than she ever could. So she left a note to her explaining everything. She hoped this time, she would not come to look for her.

Elsa figured she would go to the North Mountain and lived the rest of her days there. Keeping everyone safe from her.

Then the unexpected happened she found herself tripping over something. She feel hard on the snow. She quickly picked herself up to see what she had tripped on. She turned to notice a piece of wood that looked like it came from a shed. She then turned to see said fallen shed there. She took a look around her current environment and saw pieces of destroyed houses everywhere.

"What the..." Elsa gasped. There shouldn't be any village near this area. None that she knew or studied of anyways. It looked like a twister hit this place hard. But there were no reports of any twisters of late. She couldn't help but wonder, "What happened here?"

Just then, a shadow rose from the ground with yellow eyes staring her down. Elsa backed away in shock. Just then, more creatures rose up and surrounded her. Elsa looked around her, what were this things. They weren't wolves or any animal she was taught about. Were they responsible for this town's destruction?

One of the creatures, tried striking at her but she backed away just in time. She warned them, removing one of her gloves, just in case she had to defend herself, "Please stay away! Just stay away!"

Weather they didn't understood or just didn't care, the creatures continued to march up on her. One even prepared to strike again, but this time Elsa used her powers to destroy it on the spot. Elsa eyes widened at what just happened but turned the other creatures as they continued to march upon her. Elsa whispered, "Please."

They prepared to strike her again, when light shined and began to destroying them on the spot. Elsa's eyes widened, as she saw this light fly around destroying the creatures with ease. She could have swore this light was in the form of a giant key. Whatever it was, it continued striking down the creatures until none remained. The key then flew past her and went over to pine tree before vanishing in a flash of light.

Elsa not even sure what just happened as she put back on her glove. But she couldn't help but follow were the light had gone to. Was it magic? Was there someone like her, and defended her from the creatures. She followed to where the key had vanished and heard a small moan. She looked dawn to where she heard a small moan. She then gasped in shock at what she saw. The lying in the snow was a small spiky hair boy, who looked like he was only four, shivering in the cold.

Whatever fears she had of hurting someone with her powers and thoughts of running away disappeared in an instinct. Quickly, she took her cape and wrapped it around the child before picking him up. She then began doing everything thing she could to warm him. She whispered, "Hey, Hey, Hey... Sweetie. Can you speak? Can you tell me your name?"

The boy mumbled in reponse, "S-S-Sora..."

"Okay, Sora..." Elsa told him, "I'm gonna get you some help... but I need you try to stay awake if you can..."

"W-W-Where...?" Sora shivered before whispering.

Elsa asked, "What was that?"

"Where's mommy and daddy?" Sora spoke more clearly that time. That thought came to Elsa's mind. Where was Sora's parents? Did the monsters get them? Did they get separated?

Either way she promised the child as she started to head back to Arendelle, "I don't know. But we'll find them. And get you home."

As Elsa headed down back to the Kingdom Of Arendelle, she couldn't help but wonder if the magic came from him. Was he like her? Was she really not alone?

Right now though, it didn't matter. If she had continued to the North Mountain now, the child would die from the cold. She had to get him to a doctor before it was too late. And to ensure that the child would live. She had to take her rightful place as Queen.

What she didn't notice as she head down the mountain, was a man in a black coat watching the whole event. His hood was up so his face was unseen. The mysterious man stated, "Ah... there you are..."

* * *

Elsa quickly headed to the closest hospital she could find. It didn't take much to convince the doctors to get straight to work. Seeing the future Queen carrying a small nearly frozen to death child as the latter begged for help was enough.

One of the doctors, Elsa some questions like where did she find the child? What was she doing far away from her castle? If she any clue to who the boy's parents were?

Elsa answered the best she was able. She left out the parts involing the monsters and the magic. As for why she went so far away from home, "I needed some fresh air."

After that, Elsa spent her time in the waiting room. Praying that the child wouldn't die. She stayed awake for three hours straight and it was past midnight. She dazed off a few times before forcing herself to stay awake.

Finally, a doctor walked up to Elsa. He hade light-brown hair, middle age, and had a mustache. His name was Dr. Walt Disney. Before he had a chance to say anything, Elsa spoke up, "How is he?"

The Doctor reassured her, "He's fine, your majesty, and he's excepted to make a full recovery."

Elsa sighed in relief, "Thank God."

"Yes," Dr. Disney nodded, "I hate to think what would have happened if you hadn't gotten to him in time. He's only got a little cold, thankfully no frost bite. It's nothing over some rest can't fix."

Elsa nodded as the doctor continued, "He's awake now. And understandably he's a little freaked out. We asking tired asking him what happened, the boy..."

"He said his name is Sora." Elsa spoke up.

The doctor nodded, "Alright... well... Sora said that he was attacked by shadows..."

Elsa realized that he was referring to the creatures that attacked her. Walt continued, "The imagination must have been playing tricks on him but then he said a man in a black coat was ordering the monster..."

The future Queen's eyes widened, "A black coat?"

Dr. Disney looked concerned, "Your Majesty. I think this boy might have escaped a kidnapper... probably hiding somewhere outside or in the Kingdom... maybe with wolves... could explain the monsters..."

Elsa took a moment to process this new information. A kidnapper? In her kingdom? One that might be in control of these monsters?

That wasn't a good sign. If there was a threat in her home, she had to handle it. As Queen. Elsa turned to the Doctor, "If he's still awake, can I see him?"

"Usually, only family or guardians are allowed to see the patient," The Doctor started, "...but given the circumstances and the fact you're going to be Queen, I think an exception can be made."

Elsa nodded in gratitude, and the doctor showed Elsa to the room where Sora was staying. When she saw the little boy again, she saw him snuggled up in his blankets, but too scared to go asleep like someone or something would take him. Elsa turned to the Doctor, "Give me a moment with him..."

He bowed and left the two alone, she then walked in the room and made her presence known to the boy, "Hello there..."

Sora turned suddenly but calmed down when he saw who it was. Elsa asked, "Do you remember me?"

"Yep," Sora nodded, "You the nice lady who saved me from the monsters..."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, my name is Elsa..." She then paused before continuing, "Queen Elsa Of Arendelle..."

If she was going to be Queen, she might as well get used to introduce herself that way. She then continued, "You said you name was Sora, right?"

Sora nodded as Elsa walked up by the bed and sat on it as the young boy sneezed. Elsa then grabbed some tissue, and covered his nosies as she told him, "Here... blow..."

Sora did as instructed. The future Queen wipe his nose. She then threw it in a near by trash can. Elsa asked, "That better?"

Sora noddd before asking, "Did you find my mommy and daddy yet."

Elsa sighed, remembering what he just went through, she answered, "I'm afraid not." Sores frowned before the Queen placed an arm on his shoulder against her better judgement, "Don't worry. We will find them and get you back to your mama and papa in no time."

That made Sora ease up a little, but then he asked, "What about Riku and Kairi?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, "Who are they?"

Sora answered, "My two best friends. We do everything together. The men in black took them when they took me."

Elsa's eyes widened at that, the Doctor didn't tell her that, "Men in black? You mean more than one?"

Sora nodded, as Elsa asked on, "And your sure they took your friends?"

He nodded again. Elsa frowned at that. It was worse than she thought. Instead of one kidnapper, they were a group of them. And they already had two children. Elsa asked, "Are you sure?"

Sora nodded again. Elsa sighed, this was definitely not good, Sora and maybe every child in Arendelle was in danger. A group of men in black coats, a possible cult, was out there. Kidnapping children. Possibly those like powers. She wanted to ask more but she realized the boy had already been through enough tonight. She told him, "You know, what... I have some of my best knights in the kingdom track those bad men down and rescue your friends..."

"Knights?" Sora asked with a small smile, "You mean like from the stories."

Elsa smiled and nodded, "Exactly like from the ones in the stories..."

That seemed to cheer Sora up a little, before he sneezed agian. He then wondered a little scared, "What if the bad men come back for me?"

Elsa gave a moment of thought. What if they did? She trusted the doctors wouldn't hand him over to them willing but the monsters involved and the boy's possible use in magic... that might be a bit more than they'd be willing to deal with. They're might be one place in the whole Kingdom that Sora might be safe. Her Castle. Elsa smiled, "Well... I might have an idea... while we find your mama and papa... and find your friends. You could stay at one of the guest rooms at in castle."

Sora tilted his head slightly confused, Elsa explained to the young child, "It's so protected. Bad guys can't get in. And even if they do. The guards inside will protect everyone inside including you."

"Really?" Sora asked.

"Really, really." Elsa smiled, "But this is only option. You don't have to go if you don't want to. But either way when we find the bad guys and sent them to prison we'll get you home with your friends and family. What do you think?"

Sora gave it a moment of thought before he sneezed again as Elsa added, "Also the beds are a lot more comfortable than the ones in here."

He then turned to the future Queen, "Okay..."

Elsa smiled, "Alright then... I'll talk to the doctors and we'll get there safe and sound. In the meantime, try to get some sleep. I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Sora nodded as he lied back down and went to sleep. Elsa then walked out of the room, she just needed to convince the Doctors that this was the best plan to keep Sora safe...

* * *

**And** **that** **will conclude the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed the Walt Disney Cameo. ;) I hope this great start for fanfic of the year 2020 and I hope your ready for what's to come. Next time, Elsa takes Sora in Arendelle Castle. It'll be Sora's first day inside the castle but when Elsa realizes she still has to practice for the Coronation and she can't take care of Sora on her own. She realizes she's gonna need her sister. Will the change the events for Frozen from the story we know. Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a follow, fav., and review. See you next time and have a Happy New Year! **


	2. Chapter II: The First Guest In Years

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, and here's the second chapter to our new story. This one's longer than the first so, I think it should be enjoyable. Anyways before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**Haxorus knight: Well, if you read the first chapter, which I imagine you have, Sora's currently with Elsa back in Arendelle. As for Kairi... it's still a mystery... if I told you, there would be spoilers.**

**foxchick1: Well, wait no further. The next chapter is here!**

**SORARULES23: I've noticed. Sadly Maverick won't fit into this story for what I've got planned. Sorry. But I'm glad your liking this so far!**

**slpytlak: Thank you! Happy 2020!**

**And with that out of the way, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter II: The First Guest in Years

Early, that morning Elsa spoke with the doctors of moving Sora to the castle. The doctors seemed a little unsure at first, but when she mentioned the possibility of more the one kidnapper, they quickly agreed the castle was the safest place for the boy in the whole kingdom.

So, Dr. Disney told the future Queen what she needed to do to help the child get his health back. She nodded and paid for their services. She then got back her cape and carried Sora who was still sleeping wrapped up in a blanket and brought into the castle.

She entered the castle the same way she got in. Through an emergency escape should the castle catch fire or was being invaded.

Once inside, Elsa located the closest guest room to hers. She wanted to keep a close eye on Sora. Magical powers or not. She placed him on the bed and tucked him in.

She sighed in relief, the cold never bothered her anyway but she couldn't say the same thing about Sora. Thankfully, it was the middle of summer, so she didn't have to worry about starting a fire or it being too cold. She just had to figure out what she was going to tell everyone in the morning. How her parents closed their doors to the world to keep her secret safe, only for her to let in a small child in the castle. Elsa sighed as sat on Sora's bed, placed a hand one the child, and gave him a sad smile, "What am I going to do with you?"

She then got up and turned head in her own room for the night. She was about closed the door quietly behind her before she heard a small gasp, she turned to see Gerda there, "You're Majesty..."

Elsa placed a finger to her lips, "Shhhh..."

She quickly gesturing to her to come over. The maid walked over and Elsa showed her the resting Sora. Gerda turned to the future Queen in confusion. The Queen whispered, "I'll explain more in the morning but something terrible has happen and this child needs our help. He'll be staying with us until the threat has been dealt with and we find his family."

Gerda turned to the sleeping child before turning back to the Queen, and whispered, "Say no more... we'll treat him like a prince."

Elsa smiled in appreciation, "Thank you... spread the word quietly, I'll be more detailed about the situation tomorrow morning."

The maid bowed as Elsa closed the door and the two went their separate ways. Elsa entered her room, he place of isolation since her childhood. She then spotted the note explaining everything of way she left. She sighed, "I guess I won't be needing you..."

She removed a glove and used her powers to freeze the note before dropping it in the trash bin, shattering it. She then laid in her bed, she knew then, this is where she needed to be. She then closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

* * *

When Elsa opened her eyes the next morning, she wondered if everything that had happen was only a dream. She lean to see melted paper in her trash can. She pulled herself out of bed and walked over to the guest room to confirm her thoughts. She opened her door and revealing the little Sora still sleeping. Elsa had an odd mixture of both happiness and concern that everything that happened later had actually been true.

She looked over to the clock. It was 7:15. Still pretty early. Plus the boy needed to catch up on some sleep after the events of yesterday. Elsa considered of leaving the boy and going back to her room. Gerda did say they'd treat him like a prince...

...on the other hand, he might freakout if someone other than her were there if he woke up. Plus she still had a lot more questions for Sora. She sighed, she was the one who let him in, he was her responsibility now. She quickly pick out a book from her room and brought it over to the guest room. She sat in a chair and read the book while waiting for Sora to wake up.

Elsa hoped everyone knew about their new young guest. Now, she just had explain the events of last night to everyone without breathing a word about magic or shadow monsters... or the fact she was planning to run away from home and only came back because Sora would have died if she didn't. Elsa whispered to herself, "You can do this... just tell them what you told the doctors and everything will be fine. Conceal. Don't feel. Don't let it show."

Just then, she heard a small moan followed by a sneeze. She turn to see Sora stirring awake. She placed her book down and went to his bed side, "Sora... sweetie? Are you up?"

Sora opened up his eyes and sat up, "Oh... hi, Miss Elsa." He rubbed his eyes as he asked, "So... that wasn't a bad dream?"

Elsa sighed as she nodded, "I'm afraid not..." She then reassured him, "But you're safe now. We're in the castle I told you about."

Sora then took a look around at his new surroundings, eyes widened in awe, "Wow..." He then turned to Elsa, "You live here."

Elsa nodded, "All my life..." She then looked at him with concern, "How are holding up from last night?"

Sora frowned before sneezing, "Okay I guess..."

Elsa quickly got another tissue and wipe his nose as she promised, "Don't worry. We'll find them. You'll be back with your friends and family before you know it. If I hear anything about them, I'll let you know."

Sora smiled at that before sneezing. He then asked, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of coarse..." Elsa nodded with a smile.

Sora wondered, "What was that cold white stuff?"

"White stuff?" Elsa asked, "You mean snow?"

Sora looked to her as he tilted his head, "That was snow? Are we near the North Pole?"

Elsa then realized, "You never seen snow before yesterday, haven't you?"

Sora shook his head, "No, we don't get snow on Destiny Islands."

Elsa smiled, of coarse, he was an islander. No wonder why he had no idea what snow was. It also gave Elsa a vague idea where Sora lived, even if she had never heard of a Destiny Islands, it was still better than where she first started out. Elsa gave a little chuckle, "We're north but not that north so I don't you find Santa's Workshop here."

Sora frowned at that, he really was hoping to meet Santa Claus and finally prove to Riku that he was very much real. Elsa apologized, "Sorry you're first experience with snow had to be a rotten one. It's a bit more enjoyable durning the Winter time."

"It's okay..." Sora replied before sneezing again, "I just never been that cold in my whole life..."

"I can imagine..." Elsa nodded understandably. She then remembered the other reason why she wanted to talk with him, "Sora, I hate to ask but could you tell me what happened yesterday? Anything you might know could help us find the bad men who took your friends and get you all home."

Sora hesitated at first but eventually nodded, "Okay... I'll try..."

Elsa nodded, "Whenever you're ready..."

Sora then recalled the previous events, "Well... everything seemed normal, daddy to me and my friends to the play island."

"Play island? There's a whole island where you and your friends can just play and have fun?" Elsa smiled interested.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, and it's really cool but mommy, daddy and the other grownups won't let us row there ourselves until we're old enough."

"Of course," Elsa nodded, "What exactly did you do there?"

"Oh, we had races, played tag and hide and go seek, we played in the water," Sora recalled with a bright small only pausing a moment to sneeze, "Oh, and Kairi collected shells as I spared with Riku."

"Spared?" Elsa looked genuinely shocked by this.

"Yeah, Riku and I do it all the time," Sora nodded, "We wanted to the best fighters in the islands... to protect the things that matter like our friends."

Elsa sighed in relief, "Oh, I see..." She then wondered, "Did you think anyone would be coming after you that day."

"Nope." Sora shook his head before sneezing again, "We just wanted to be ready for anything when we follow our dream."

Elsa smiled, "And what is your dream?"

"Someday when we're all older, we'll build a raft and explore the other worlds." Sora smiled, "We'll make many new friends along the way. We wanna see them all."

"Really?" Elsa asked getting a nod in response from the child, "Sounds like quite the adventure. So what about your sparring match with Riku? Did you win?"

Sora sneezed before sighing, "No... Riku always wins..." Sora then looked to the future Queen, "But something really weird happened?"

"What happened?" Elsa asked with concern.

"Well, Riku was about to strike, so I raised my toy sword in defense," Sora explained pausing again to sneeze, "But then light shined over my toy sword and a this really big key took it's place and broke Riku's toy sword."

Elsa then thought to herself, _"So, that key really did came from him. He can do magic."_

"Really?" She asked as Sora nodded after sneezing again, "So what happened after that."

"Well, we were checking out giant key before it disappeared. Riku and Kairi thinks it's magic. Although, I think Riku was a little sad for some reason and I don't know why." Sora explained, "I told him that he won the match because it wasn't a fair fight."

"That's very sporting of you." Elsa smiled, "Did you tell your mama and papa?"

"We were about too..." Sora starting before sneezing again, Elsa quickly wiped his nose with a tissue before he continued, "But then this storm came from no where and a black circle thingy started sucking everything up, and monsters started to surround us."

"Let me guess..." Elsa assumed, "...they came from the shadows and had yellow eyes."

Sora sneezed and nodded, "That's when one of the bad men came started taking us..." Elsa's eyes widened in concern as the boy with tears continued, "Then more of them started showing up and opened these dark portals and started pulling us into them. Kairi seemed the most afraid. I tired bringing back the magic key, but it didn't work at first, but after a third try, it appeared in my hand chancing the bad men that had me off guard and let me go. I want to save my friends but I landed in the snow... it was awful..."

Elsa gasped in shock, the men in the black coats, they could do magic too. Dark magic. Grandpabbie told her powers wasn't that but she shouldn't try to even think of that power. He claimed that it was dangerous. Even more so than the power she has now. They're probably behind the monsters as well. Elsa wiped Sora's tears as she pulled him into a hug, "There. There. It's gonna be alright. You're safe now."

After calming him down she asked, "Do you recall what happened after?"

"Well, it was really cold," Sora answered, "But I think someone was in trouble, so I tired calling upon the magic again but I'm not sure what happened, that's when you saved me..."

Elsa gave Sora a sad smile, "Well, you actually saved me first, so thank you for that."

Sora smiled a little before sneezing again, before frowning, "I just wished I could have saved Riku and Kairi too... Was it my fault the monsters and the bad men showed up..."

"No, it wasn't your fault." Elsa told him, "Don't you ever think otherwise."

Sora frowned but nodded. Elsa sighed, "I heard enough for now. How about we get you something to eat? Do you want anything?"

The boy thought for a moment before asking, "Do you have pancakes and apple juice?"

Elsa smiled, when Kai opened the door, "Your majesty?"

The Queen turned to her butler, "Kai? Could you get this one some pancakes and apple juice?"

Kai turned to the boy before smiling, "Would you like maple syrup with those pancakes, young man?"

Sora smiled and eagerly nodded. Kai smiled as he told him, "We'll get right on it." He then turned to the future Queen, "Your Majesty... my I have a word?"

Elsa nodded before turning to Sora, "I'll be right back..." Sora nodded as he watched Elsa left the room with Kai, "What is it?"

"You're Majesty... I'm afraid to say this due to the circumstances but the rehearsal for the Coronation is in an hour." Kai answered.

Elsa's eyes widened, she had nearly forgotten, "Hold on... I can't leave him. He needs me."

Just then, they heard Sora sneeze again making Elsa turned back to the room. Kai nodded, "I know but you also promised how this boy came to be in the first place."

Elsa sighed, she did promise that, but still, "I can't just leave him by himself. What if he freaks out if I'm not there?"

Kai smiled in response, Elsa looked confused, "Your mother used to worry about you and your sister just as much as your worrying about the boy now."

Elsa eyes widened, "Really?"

Kai nodded as he admitted, "It's seems you got your mother instincts from her."

Elsa frowned, she had missed her own parents ever since the storm took them. She missed them. And she hope Sora won't have to go through the same pain she had. She knew she owed an explanation to the rest of the castle and needed to figure out where Sora lived with the new information she had learned from him. However, she couldn't leave him alone. Sure, she trusted her everyone in the castle with her life but Sora needed someone kind, understanding, loving, caring, maybe even hyper and energetic to cheer him... Elsa's eyes widened, she knew the right person for to watch after Sora whenever she couldn't, "Anna..."

"Your Majesty?" Kai wondered what the future Queen was thinking.

Elsa told him, "After you get the kitchen staff to start on Sora's breakfast, get Anna... tell her I need her..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was humming happily as she was trying her Coronation dress. Coronation Day was only less than a week away and she could hardly wait. For the first time in forever, the gates will be opened, she'd finally get to see her big sister, meet new people, maybe even find true love.

She was basically bounces as one of the maids told her, "Your highness, highness. We need you to hold still if we're gonna make sure your dress fits right."

"I'm sorry! I'm just really excited!" Anna beamed with happiness, "Coronation Day is only six days! I can hardly wait!"

"We've noticed." The maids said at the exact same time in amusement.

Anna continued humming 'For the First time in Forever' when their was a knock on the door, Kai's voice spoke through, "Your highness?"

"What is Kai?" Anna asked through the door, "I'm a little busy at the moment."

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your highness," Kai started, "But her Majesty request's your presence."

"I'll be there in a..." Anna started when she comprehended what he just told her, "Wait, what?!" She turned to the door, "You mean Elsa?"

"Yes."

Anna blinked for a minute, "My sister Elsa?"

"Yes."

Anna blinked again, "We're talking about the same Elsa here, right? My sister who refused to come out of her room for years, and I've been wanted to spend time with her like the way we used too... that Elsa?"

"The very same. She says it's urgent."

Anna stood there for a moment in pure shock. All the maids turned away, only for a moment to get things they needed to adjust the Princesses dress, but when they turned back, she was gone. The wide open and Kai looked equally as stunned. One of the maids asked, "What just happened? Where'd she go?"

* * *

"I'M COMING, ELSA!" Anna exclaimed as she ran through the castle like her life depended on it. She lifted her dress up as she added, "LEGS DON'T FAIL ME NOW!"

Anna ran up the stairs to where she knocked on Elsa's bed room, "ELSA, I'M HERE! LET ME IN! LET ME IN! LET ME..."

"Anna?"

The Princess paused and slowly turned around to see her sister by a guest room nearby. Elsa smiled in amusement, "I'm right here."

Anna turned back to the door, then turned back to her sister, then back to the door, and back to her sister again. She then tried to play it off cooly, partly wondering if she had been knocking on the wrong door for years, "Elsa! Hey! Hi! I... I knew you were there... I was just... testing the wood quality of this room!" Anna knocked on it, "Yeah, it's still good!"

Elsa smiled, it seemed her sister never grew up, mentally at least. Which was good in this case. Anna smiled and gave a curtsy, "So... um... you said you needed me."

"Yes, now, more than ever." Elsa nodded, "Can you help me?"

"YES!" Anna squealed of pure happiness before clearing her throat, "I mean, yes, sure, anything..." Anna beamed, "So what do need me to do? Cause whatever it is! I'll do it..."

She then proceeded to speak what felt like a 1,000 miles per hour at the rate she was going. Elsa could barely make out what she was saying. Something about going to the tallest mountain to bring down snow to finally make that snowman, guy advice, or exploring the whole world together. Elsa realized she wound never stop unless she showed her. She slightly pushed the door open to reveal Sora sitting up on the bed watching Anna continue to talk when he sneezed. Anna stopped talking to turned to him, "God bless you!"

"Thank you." Sora nodded.

"Now as I was saying..." Anna started to continue when she finally noticed Sora's presence with a large gasp of joy for she thought the boy looked so cute and adorable. Elsa then pull the door closed as she told him she'd be back in a moment. She left the door cracked open as Anna beamed, "Elsa... THAT WAS THE MOST ADORABLE LITTLE BOY I HAVE EVER SEEN! WHO IS HE?! CAN WE KEEP HIM?! PLEASE, CAN WE KEEP HIM?!"

Elsa told her, "Anna! Calm down and I'll tell you everything! Breath..."

Anna stopped and took a deep breath as she told her, "Okay, I'm good..."

"You sure?" Elsa asked.

Anna nodded, "Yes."

"Okay," Elsa nodded, this seemed like a good place to start, to try to explain to Anna what had happened before telling everyone else, "His name is Sora and he's not from around here... Anna... something terrible has happened..."

Anna excited face went to concern as Elsa proceeded to explain what had happened the other day, Elsa told her that she was out for a late night stroll outside the gates and far from Arendelle, much to the princess shock, when she found Sora. Anna was about to go ask why she took a stroll so far away from home without anyone knowing when Elsa explained she had found Sora nearly freezing to death.

Anna remained silent as Elsa continued explaining how Sora and several other children have been taking away from their home and families and only Sora managed to escape and if she hadn't found him he probably wouldn't have survived the night. She had left the part about the magic and monsters out for obvious reasons. When Elsa had finally finished her tale. Anna looked speechless, until she finally spoke up, "That's... that's awful..."

Anna's eyes narrowed with anger, "What kind of monsters would do such a thing?! Why... when I find the no good men behind this I'm gonna march up to them and hurt them so badly, they're gonna wish they'd never..."

Elsa told her, "Anna! Calm down! This isn't going help Sora or the other children..."

Anna took another deep breath before wondering, "So, what are we going to do about this?"

"After rehearsal for the Coronation, I'm going to tell the rest of the castle what had happen, sent an warning for all parents to not let their children wander the kingdom alone, and have the half of the guards track down the kidnappers, arrest them, and rescue the other children." Elsa told her sister, "But I don't want leave Sora on his own. He's still freaked out after what had happened. Even after I told him that this is the safest place in the Kingdom. And I want him to get better. Whenever, I can't watch him... could you..."

"Elsa..." Anna cut her off, before smiling, "Of coarse, I'll help."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Really, really." Anna nodded, "You gonna introduce me to him now."

Elsa sighed and nodded as he took a hold of the door handle. She then turn to her, "Don't ask about what happened the other day. He had a hard time telling me what happened."

"I'll avoid the subject." Anna promised, "I got this..."

Elsa nodded before opening the door as they entered the room. Elsa and Anna stood side by side, smiling at Sora, as the former introduced, "Sora, this is my sister and best friend, Anna. Anna, this brave young man, is Sora."

Anna turned to her sister genuinely shock she still cared for her even after she refused to be in the same room after all these years before turning back to Sora with a smile. Sora shyly waved, "Hi..."

"Hi," Anna smiled as she sat by his bed side, "I've heard so much about you. You're Sora and you're how old?"

Sora sneezed before holding up four fingers as Anna beamed, "Four! That's almost a full finger set! Soon, you'll have to count your age with two hands!"

Sora smiled brightly at that. Elsa smiled in relief, she should have never had doubted her sister. Elsa then leaned in speak with Sora, "Listen, Sora, I need to go for a little bit, but I'll be back in time for lunch. Is okay if Anna takes care of you until then?"

Sora turned to Anna, who smiled brightly and waved at the boy, and then back to Elsa with a nod. Elsa smiled, "Okay, I'll be back soon." She then turned to her sister, "You sure you got this?"

"Yes, go... do what you need to do." Anna told her. Elsa nodded before turning to leave. Just then, her sister spoke up again, "So, I'll talk to you later, right?"

Elsa paused at that before turning to her sister. She then recalled they haven't really seen each other for years until today, but with everything that's happened she was going to need to work with her sister to handle this crisis. Elsa turned to her sister and nodded, "Of coarse. I'll see you both soon."

With that, Elsa took her leave. Anna smiled before turning back to Sora smiling at him brightly, the boy looked to her in confusion, "What?"

"Nothing. It's just..." Anna smiled, "You actually might be the best person that's came to this castle."

Sora smiled at then before sneezing as Anna got a tissue to wipe his nose. After that deed was done, Anna asked, "So, I'm not sure if you've been asked yet... but did you order breakfast yet?"

Sora nodded, "I'm getting pancakes!"

Anna gasped in excitement, before telling him, "Well... you're in for a real treat. We got the best pancakes on the planet."

Sora beamed at that, "Yay!"

* * *

Later that day, Elsa had explained the current situation with Sora to the rest of the castle. She had told them exactly the same thing she had told Anna. While, she did get some stern talks from the guards about going off so far from the Kingdom without protection, they did take the new crisis very seriously. They warned every parent in the kingdom about the men in black before going off to investigate where the Queen had found Sora. Even some of the Fathers came along as they were considered that the kidnappers would go after their children, if they weren't caught.

The guards that stayed behind were extra cautions in case, the kidnappers decided to come back for Sora. After the rehearsal, Elsa did some research to try to find these islands Sora came from. If his parents were still there, she would have a message sent letting him know where he was and that he was okay.

She couldn't find anything about a Destiny Islands or islands that had a play island. She was a little concerned that Arendelle hasn't discovered this islands yet.

Even if they did find the other children that Sora mentioned, she would have no idea where to return them too. Elsa sighed, she hate to tell Sora that she had no clue how to get him back home. She hoped Anna learned anything more about where Sora is from. She looked at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late and promised that she see Sora before they'd put him to bed.

She made her way to the guest room, when she heard giggles and laughter coming from the room. Seemed like Anna was her day with Sora was successful. She leaning to see the two like they were having the time of their lives. Anna pulled herself together as she ask, "Okay, okay, okay, enough about our younger days... how about your own home? Anything interesting or unique back home?"

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered after a sneeze.

"Like is there something that only comes from your islands?" Anna asked.

"Oh, that's easy!" Sora answered before sneezing, "The paopu fruit."

"Paopu fruit? Haven't heard of that kind of fruit before..." Anna admitted. Elsa had to admit, she too never heard of a paopu fruit."

"It's the rare star shaped fruit that only grows on the islands." Sora explained, "There's a legend that comes with it."

Anna urged him to go on after he sneezed. He continued, "Mommy says, 'if two people share one, their destinies become... inter... interwined... inter...' "

Realizing what he was trying to say, Elsa spoke up getting their attention, "Intertwined."

The two turned to the future Queen as Sora beamed, "Yeah, that word. Whatever it means." He concluded, "'They'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what.'"

"Awwww..." Anna beamed, "That sound's so romantic."

"That's what my mommy said. She said she shared one with daddy before I was born." Sora admitted, "She says it really works."

"Sounds like a smart woman." Anna nodded of approval.

"I take it you two enjoyed your day then?" Elsa assumed with a small on her face.

"Yeah, Miss Anna told me all the stuff you did when you were my age. Snow sounds so much fun. I wanna give it another chance." Sora beamed.

Anna offered, "If you stick around that long, Elsa and I'll give you the best snow day of your life."

Sora cheered at that as Elsa turned to her sister, "Did you make sure he eat anything?"

"Yep. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Anna beamed proudly.

"Did you give him the prescribed medicine that'll help him get better?" Elsa crossed her arms.

"I had to make a deal..." Anna admitted, "Otherwise, Yes."

"I got a cookie!" Sora beamed.

Elsa sighed because that was how exactly how their parents always convinced Anna to take her medicine when she was sick, "Great... there's gonna be another one of you..."

"And what's wrong with that." Anna shrugged with a smirk.

Elsa sighed, "Alright, Thank you Anna." Her sister nodded in reponse, then Elsa turned to Sora, "As for you time for bed."

Sora frowned, "Aw, Five more minutes."

Elsa shook her head, "Sora, if you wanna get better than you need your rest."

"But, Miss Elsa, the skies awake, so I'm awake." Sora whined, "So I have to play!"

Elsa gave her sister a playful glare, "Yeah, I'm blaming you for that one!"

Anna started whistling innocently as she suddenly thought the ceiling look very interesting. Elsa turned back to Sora, "How about I sing you a song my mother sung to us when we were little and if you stay up for it, you can stay up longer."

"DEAL!" Sora beamed.

Elsa took a deep breath and sang, _"__Where the north wind meets the sea... __There's a river full of memory..."_

Sora began to drift off as Elsa continued as she sat beside him, "_Sleep, my darling, safe and sound... __For in this river all is found..."_

Sora lied back on the pillow as Anna joined in, _"__In her waters, deep and true... __Lay the answers and a path for you... __Dive down deep into her sound... __But not too far or you'll be drowned..."_

_"Yes, she will sing to those who'll hear... And in her song, all magic flows... But can you brave what you most fear? Can you face what the river knows?" _Sora drifted off into snooze-vile as Anna tucked him in as Elsa sat up from the bed, _"Where the north wind meets the sea... There's a mother full of memory... Come, my darling, homeward bound... When all is lost, then all is found..."_

The royal sister left the room as Elsa quietly closed the door. Anna whispered, "I haven't heard that song in... well... forever..."

"Well to be fair..." Elsa replied, "We did tend to grow up."

"Yeah... but how'd you know if it worked on Sora?" Anna wondered.

"If it worked on you, it'll work on any child..." Elsa smiled.

The two quietly giggled to themselves, before moving away from Sora's room. Anna couldn't help but ask, "So, you heard anything from the guards?"

"Nothing yet." Elsa admitted, "They're still invesgating the area. And I looked through most of the charts we have on the planet and can't find Sora's island. I'm worried we haven't discovered it, how are we supposed to get Sora and the other children home if we don't know where it is?"

"C'mon, Elsa. We'll think of something." Anna reassured her older sister, "Besides, I don't mind if he stayed with us a bit long."

Elsa smiled, "Of coarse you won't. Did he tell you of his dream?"

"Yeah, exploring other worlds with his best friends and make new ones wherever they go." Anna smiled, "Remember when we had the same dream?"

"Yeah, those were good times." Elsa nodded.

"They were the best." Anna admitted, "Another reason I like having Sora around, he actually got you out the door and we're actually talking again. Before the Coronation even."

"Yeah..." Elsa admitted. She missed having these talks with her sister. She knew why she couldn't but she also knew why now she actually had too. It was a hidden blessing. Still she to be careful, she didn't want to hurt her again like long ago.

Anna then pulled her out of her thoughts, "So... I know it's too early in the year to build a snowman but... you wanna catch up... for old times shakes."

Elsa gave a moment of thought before nodding, "Sure, Anna... just nothing too crazy..."

"Deal." Anna smiled as Elsa began to walk ahead of her. The younger sister sighed as she told herself, "Baby steps..."

She then proceeded to follow her...

* * *

Meanwhile, a man in the black coat watched as the Arendelle guards looked for any clues to where his team was. He smirked under his hood, "Good luck with that..."

Just then, a Corridor of Darkness and another figure stepped out. Although this one had the body type of a woman. She smirked, "Well, well, well... I know it's amusing seeing this toys trying to find out where we are is amusing and all but it's gonna get us nowhere to accomplish our goal..."

"True... but it does give us an idea to where the Keyblade's Chosen One is." The man replied.

"Really? How So?" She wondered.

"Think about it. If anyone else found him, it would have taken weeks to prepare a team to investigate what had happened to the boy." The mysterious man replied, "Only someone with authority could gather one so quickly..."

"Ooooh..." The woman smirked under her hood, "The future Queen Of Arendelle has him."

"And that means he's in the most secure place on this world..." The hooded man replied, "The castle."

"Well then, that should be too much of a problem..." The woman smirked under her hood, "You want me to snatch him right from their noses?"

"Not yet." The man answered.

"C'mon," The cloaked woman complained, "He would have already been ours if it wasn't for..."

"Yes," The man nodded, "But they'll be another opportunity and one that works even better in our favor."

"..." The woman stared at him in confusion, "Oh! I get it!"

"We play our cards right and the boy will be much easier to control." The man smirked.

"Alright..." The woman smirked, "So, then what to do until then..."

"For now, we return to our Superior with our report." The man replied, "We wouldn't want to draw his suspension on his since we're the ones who allowed the Heartless to consume Destiny Islands."

The woman crackled wickedly...

* * *

**That will conclude today's chapter. Any guess who our two cloaked figures are? I pretty sure any KH fan can guess them and they'll be our main antagonists for this story. Although they won't be the only villains that be a throne in our heroes and heroines sides. Several other Organization members and of course Prince Hans will make an appearance in this story, along side one other villain who has not made an appearance in the KH series. Who could it be? I'll never tell! XD **

**Anyways, next time, Elsa confronts Sora about magic and why it must remain a secret. He'll even learn of her past. Meanwhile, the mysterious figures (cough, cough the Organization cough) out what to do with Sora. What could they possibly want with this child? And what does one particularly member plan to handle this situation. Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Plus if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	3. Chapter III: Secret Magic

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. It belongs to Disney and Square Enix. And here's chapter three. Yeah, I moved this one in the Frozen crossover column because it is technically is one. Even though it was in KH3. Anyways before we begin let's reply to some reviews...**

**NaruSaku fan in Kentucky: Actually no. His parents are the same parents we never actually see in the cannon. But I do plan to finish Prince Of Arendelle some time this year. So, keep an eye out for updates.**

**slpytlak: Thank you! I thought the song should included for this fanfic. Might include some of the others if I can make them fit. And we'll learn more of what happened to Sora as we go down the line in the story.**

**SORARULES23: Yeah, that's Sora for ya! And are you sure about that Mavrick or did I had the idea all along and placed in your head for safe keeping until I had use for it... LOL! Hope you two enjoy what's to come!**

**Guest: Like I said, that's Sora for ya! And I imagine any Disney Princess would adore little Sora. So, Anna would beem at the little ball of joy. And you're half correct. You were right about Larxene but the other man wasn't Axel. We do see him in this chapter though. Oh, I'll try to fix those minor errors when I can.**

**foxchick1: You actually got them both right! They shall be our main villains for this story!**

**IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!**

**Well with that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter III: Secret Magic

Things had seemed to be at a smooth start for the royal sisters, for the first time forever, they were actually talking to each other. All thanks to a four year old boy, the older one found during a "walk" through the mountains.

For Anna it seemed like Elsa was finally opening her doors, part of her hope if they didn't find Sora's parents, her sister would adopt him. And if she won't she'd definitely would but since Elsa found him first, and actually saved him, she'd let her sister have first dips. For Elsa, it was great just speaking to her sister again. Although, she couldn't tell her the full on truth. So, she let Anna believe she wore the gloves because she had a problem with dirt, but Anna thought it was super sweet that didn't stop her from watching after Sora.

However, every time Anna asked why she'd shut her out, or why she closed the gates all those years ago, Elsa would only say, "It's complicated."

Anna would have pressed on, but she decided to let it slide for now. She didn't want to mess up her relationship with her sister anytime soon. She'd always whisper to herself, "Baby steps..."

She was lucky enough that Sora got her to open her door in the first place.

Speaking of which, Sora had brought so much joy to the castle. Everyone who met him always seemed to have a positive experience with him. It was almost he could connect to anyone's heart with ease. It was no wonder, why the royal sisters got along with him so well.

Elsa in particular was truly amazed by Sora's gift, however, there was on little thing. His powers. There was no way at the rate he was bounding with everyone in the castle, he'd stay closed up about his powers forever and there was no telling how everyone would react to them...

...okay, Anna would probably loved them like she loved her powers as a child. Anyone else though...

Elsa knew she had to talk about this with Sora first chance she got. She also wanted to see Grandpabbie to get a better understand of Sora's powers but that was unlikely anytime wasn't going to happen anytime soon due to everyone freaking out when she snuck out of the castle. She'd somehow find a way, but one thing at a time. First, she need to speak with the boy alone.

The next day, the guards eventually returned, they had search every area but found no clue to where the kidnappers were hiding my to her sorrow. She assumed as much seeing though how these men could teleport using dark magic according to Sora's story. They did pick up on a few things that could be from Sora's home. She hoped it could be the key of getting Sora home. However, it wasn't much but a couple of Sora's belongings they managed to pick up that was left behind.

At least she could make his stay more comfortable. They found a wooden toy sword with some nicks and scratches and Sora's name was craved into it, so she knew it was the toy sword Sora used to spare with Riku. They also game some strange stuff animal that looked kinda like a cat with a pouch and a cape. Sora's name was also on it so she assumed this was Sora's favorite stuffed animal. She smiled at that, it would appear he had his own Sir Jorgenbjorgen. She figured this would brighten his day.

She told the guard to keep an eye out for anything before taking Sora's belongs to the guest room. She found Anna waiting by his bedside waiting for Sora to wake up. She sighed, she should have known. Anna then noticed Elsa as she whispered, "They find anything?"

"Nothing to where the kidnappers are or where Sora's from." Elsa frowned before showing Sora's toys, "But they did find some of Sora's belongings."

Anna sighed before giving a sad smile, "At least it'll make his stay more comfortable..." She then frowned, "What are we gonna tell him?"

"The truth. The guards are still looking. They haven't given up and neither am I." Elsa answered.

Anna smiled and nodded, "In that case, I'm not giving up either..."

Just then, they heard a tiny yawn and they turned to see Sora waking up. The royal sisters turned to Sora with bright smalls as Elsa greeted, "Hey, there, sleepy head..."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Anna pipped in.

Sora moaned as he rubbed his eyes, "Better the yesterday..." He then sneezed before brighting up, "Did those find Riku and Kairi yet?!"

Elsa and Anna frowned as the former hesitated, "Well..."

"They're still looking..." Elsa frowned.

Sora looked down sadly, "Oh..."

Elsa quickly spoke up as she revealed the toys, "...but they did managed to find these."

"My sword!" Sora beamed at the wooden toy before turning to the stuff animal, "MR. CHIRITHY!" He took the plush and pulled it in for a tight hug. That made Elsa and Anna's day seeing Sora bright smile. He turned to the sisters, "Thank you so much! Could you tell the knights I said thanks too?"

"You're very welcome. And of course we will." Elsa smiled. She was certain the guards would be happy to hear that a certain child was grateful for their actions.

Just then, there was a knock on the door as Greda called out, "Your highness? Are you in there? We still need to finish your fitting."

Anna's eyes widened as she just remembered what she was doing before Elsa called her, "Ooooooh, riiiiiiiiight. I knew I was forgetting something."

Elsa giggled as she also recalled that piece of information, "Go. I can take care of Sora on my own for a bit. Maybe we can all play a board game afterwards!"

Sora cheered happily at that as Anna smiled, "In that case, I'll be back as soon as I can." She sat up from the bed, "Don't have too much fun without me."

"We'll try." Elsa replied with humor in her voice. When Anna left to finish her fitting, she then turned to Sora, "Sora, I wanted to talk to you about something?"

Sora placed Mr. Chirithy on the side of his bed as he nodded. Elsa continued, "Well... it's about your powers..."

Sora looked to her in confusion as she wondered, "Did you tell anyone other than me about them?"

"Just the doctors," Sora admitted, "But I don't think they believed me."

Elsa sighed in relief as she told him, "That's probably for the best..."

"Why?" Sora wondered, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, no..." The future Queen shook her head, "You've done absolutely nothing wrong... it's just... you can't tell anyone other than me about them, okay? I need you to keep them a secret."

"Why's that?" The boy wonder curiously.

"Well... how do I put this?" Elsa thought aloud before continuing, "Not everyone in Arendelle will be understateding of your magic. They might fear it."

Sora looked confused as he stated, "Why? I thought they're pretty cool. I could be like a super hero!"

Super hero? Was that a fictional concept on the islands Sora came from? Elsa shook her thoughts aside, "Not everyone is going to think that. My mama and papa always told that magic must remain a secret. Fear is our enemy."

"Wait? Can you do magic too?" Sora's eyes widened in awe.

Elsa froze up, apparently when trying to convince Sora why his magic must remain a secret, she had unintentionally admitted to her own. She sighed, but this might be the only way he might understand. Elsa was a bit hesitant but she slowly removed her gloves and waved her hands as snow began to fall. Sora stared in awe, "Wow... this is amazing! You can control the snow!"

"Control it? No... all I ever do it hurt people." Elsa said as she slid her gloves back on.

"What do you mean?" Sora wondered.

She sat on his bed. "I was born with these powers, I never knew why though. When we were little girls, Anna and I would always sneak down at this hour to make a snowman, snow angels, have snow fights, ice skating everything you would do during the winter."

Sora listen egarly to her story, "Anna was a only little bit older than you, when I accidentally struck her on the head with my powers."

"Is that how she got that white streak on her head she said she was born with?" Sora asked.

Elsa nodded with a sad face, "Anna almost died that night. If it weren't for the trolls..."

"You meet trolls?" Sora gasped in awe. Elsa nodded. Sora then asked, "Were they nice trolls or did they steal your left socks?"

Elsa giggled, "They were nice. The steal your whole left sock rumor came from Vikings. Anyways... They were able to help Anna. They made her forget I ever had powers."

"They warned me that my gift can be made for beauty but also great danger. They warned me fear my enemy. So my papa had closed the gates, lower the staff, and I had to conceal my power and myself in my room. Even from you my own sister. I still have nightmares hurting Anna and even worse ones hurting the whole family. Which is way I have to keep everyone safe from me." Elsa frowned as Sora looked down, he couldn't imagine locking himself away from everyone he cared about.

Sora then looked at Elsa, "Won't that be lonely?"

"Yes, but if it keeps Anna safe, then it will be worth it." Elsa admitted, "If it wasn't for you, I would still want to everything I could to keep everyone safe."

Sora frowned, "You make it sound like that's a bad thing."

"Well, it is nice to actually see her again." Elsa admitted, "But do you now understand why you must keep it a secret?"

"A little I guess." Sora shrugged, "I mean... if fears the problem then why do you have to fear them? Doesn't that escalate the problem?"

"Well..." Elsa shrugged, "It's complicated. You'll understand one day when you're older."

"So I can't use my powers at all. Not even tell anyone about them." Sora asked as Elsa nodded. Sora then thought, "But what if the bad men come again? Or the monsters?"

Elsa realized Sora had a point, if these kidnappers could teleport, it might make things difficult for the guards to stop them. She reluctantly admitted, "Okay, fine but only as a last resort."

Sora nodded as he wondered, "Do I have to lock myself away too?"

The future Queen did decide one thing since she laid eyes on Sora, "Sora... God willing... you'll never have too. You deserve to have an actual childhood."

Sora smiled and hugged Elsa, which caught her off guard, but slowly and cautiously returned the hug. Only they pulled apart, the future Queen told Sora, "Now, I want to here you say it. So, I know you understand?"

"Don't tell anyone about the magic. Don't use my magic unless it's a last resort." Sora told her.

Elsa smiled in relief, "Good..." She then realized, "I think we've had depesing conversation long enough. Let's try do something a bit more fun..."

Sora beamed at that, "Like what?"

She then took a sniff at him and realized he hasn't had a bath ever since he came to the castle or a change of clothes, "Well... how do you feel about a bubble bathes?"

Sora gave it a moment of thought, before wondering, "Are rubber duckies involved?"

Elsa smiled as she admitted, "That can be arranged."

Sora cheered, "YAY!"

* * *

Meanwhile, on a world that never was, their lied another castle. One much larger than the one on Arendelle or any of the neighborhood Kingdoms both on and off world. As well where day was as dark as the night.

Inside, had thirteen thrones, but only ten were currently in use. All were black coats. Just then, two more figures appeared on their throwns throgh Corridors Of Darkness. The one in the highest thrown looked down upon the new comers. With an emotionless tone, he ordered, "Number XI. Number XII. Report. Where is our young Keyblade Master?"

Number Eleven reported, "We tracked the boy down, Superior, he ended up on Arendelle. He's currently located in Arendelle's castle."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Number X asked as he played with a deck of cards, "The castle actually let in a stray after ceiling itself away from it's own world."

"Uh... rain check to those who can't remember," Number IX raised his voice as he sat lazy on his throne, "What exactly is Arendelle again?"

Number XII groaned, before she gestured to the lazy on of the group, "How exactly is this one a member of the Organization again?"

Ignore the only female members comment, Number III spoke up, "Arendelle is a world that in theory still has some of the magic... it also has two possible candidates for the New Sven Hearts should the current Seven Princesses pass on their power."

Number IV hummed in thought, "It's possible due to their potential of being pure drew the child to that world seeking Sanctuary when his own world was lost to the Heartless."

"Yes," Number VI nodded, "And due to that, the one of them must have sensed the boy's distress, and took him in and believed his tale when no other human should of."

Number VII added with his own emotionless voice, "This puts the Organization in a very difficult spot... the boy should have never received the power until he was older even so that world was supposed to be under our protection until he along the other two were ready to fulfill their roles."

They then all turned to Number VIII, who simply shrugged, "Hey, I did my best, I brought you the other two before the Heartless could get them, didn't I. The last one caught me off guard."

"No one here's blaming you," Number II chipped in, "None us saw this coming."

"Even so," The Superior stated, "These events shouldn't have happened in the first place... something has changed... but none of that matters now. Our Keyblade Wielder is on that world and he's the key to our goal..."

He then turned to the only unoccupied seat, "...and to fill out our ranks as our thirteen member of the Organization."

"So..." Number V finally spoke up, "What are we going to do about it?"

The Superior didn't take long to think about that, "Number IV, Number V, Number VI, Number VIII, Number XI, Number XII... Go to Arendelle. Bring me my Keyblade Wielder. You may use any means necessary, but I want him alive."

That's when Number IX turned to the Superior, "Seem a little overkill to send half of us to get one kid from a medieval world."

"You volunteering to bring him on your own." Number II pipped in.

Number IX quickly shook his hand and raised his hands in defense, "Huh? Oh No! I don't do that short of thing! I'm just say!"

"The Organization can't afford to take anymore chances..." Number VII piped in, supporting his leaders orders, "We need the Keyblade Master if we are to achieve our goal."

"Kingdom Hearts." Number III nodded, "With it's power, we can truly exist."

Superior turned to Number XI, "Number XI, you shall be in charge of this mission."

He nodded, "Of coarse, we shall achieve where Number VIII alone has failed."

"You can't be serious," Number IV complained, "In this Organization he is Number XI! I'm number IV! I don't care how powerful he is, I should be in charge!"

Number V once again spoke, "Let it go, Vexen."

Number IV, now known as Vexen, simple grumbled to himself as he and all members assigned to this task teleported away in Corridors Of Darkness...

...all but Number VIII, who was told to stay behind for additional orders before leaving for the mission. He then turned to the Superior, "So, boss, what did you wanna talk about? You're not still mad that I lost the Keyboy, are ya? 'Cause that be impossible for any of us to have emotions."

The Superior turned to Number VII and nodded to him. Said member than gave Number VIII his orders, "Axel. We have reason to believe that one or more of the members assigned to this mission has betrayed us."

"Wait, What?!" Number IX gasped.

"You didn't honestly think what happened to Destiny Islands was an accident." Number II laughed, "As if! We always suspected one or more us was planning a cope but thankfully due to Islands being consumed to the darkness, it not only confirmed our suspicions, but gave us five suspects as well."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Number VIII, now known as Axel, asked. He had the general idea but he needed to hear it himself.

"You know the rules. Find them, and dispose of them." Number VII told him, "You must eliminate the traitors."

Axel simply removed his hood, revealing his long red spiky hair, his green eyes, and tear like tattoos on his face. He smirked, "Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?"

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. Sora now knows Elsa's secret and the Organization is on the move! Hope I got everyone on point! Next time, Sora finally recovers from his cold and life is good in Arendelle but what happens when an member of the Organization enters the scene? What happens when everyone witness Sora's powers for the first time? Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Plus if you haven't already be sure to follow and fav. as well. See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter IV: Organization XIII

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, and we're back with another chapter to this story. The first time Arendelle confronts Organization XIII. Should be exciting! But before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**foxchick1: Well, wait no further!**

**SORARULES23: Wow, I really blew his mind with that thought. Didn't even consider that I was just kidding but seriously I still hope he learned his lesson in downloading stuff in people's brains. He was lucky he only tried downloading into a dummy which I returned to you. Truth be told it was one of my original ideas for Prince of Arendelle before I even wrote the first chapter. Small world, huh? :) And to answer your question, ****Elsa will have mixed feelings about that idea, but you'll see when the chapter comes around.**

**Grimlock987: Possibly but it just might be the stuffed toy as a little easter egg. We'll see as we go through the story.**

**slpytlak: After this chapter, they'll have to be. **

**Haxorus knight: Like I said there will be some Sokai, but minor stuff. Remember Sora's only four in this and Kairi's around the same age. That'll be a little weird to start a romance between them. Maybe a childhood crush at best but I don't want anything too big like a romantic kiss or something like that. Make sense?**

**Tiger2014: Yeah, truth be told two KH/Frozen crossover stories have been bitting at me but this one won out. Maybe I'll do my other idea once I finished at least one of my other KH/Frozen crossovers. But I'm glad you're enjoying this one so far. Happy Late New Years to you too!**

**ajjr12: Probably not. Just Disney films and one video game in particular.**

**IanAlphaAxel: Thank you! And you're welcome!**

**And with that out of the way, here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter IV: Organization XIII

The next night, somewhere on the North Mountain, the five members of the Organization waited for their last member to arrive. Vexen muttered as he paced back and forth on the snow covered mountain, "What is taking that dunce?"

Number XII smirked under her hood, "Why Vexen? I thought you had ice powers, never in a million years would I thought you'd be bothered by cold weather."

Vexen turned to his fellow member as he snapped, "SILENCE!"

Number V who leaned up on the stone mountain with his arms crossed, he told them, "That's enough you two... He's here."

Right on que, a Corridor of Darkness open and Axel step out with his hood down revealing his smirk. Vexen turned away from Number XII, his attention fell on Axel, "It's about time you got here! What took you?!"

"Had to pick something up from my room." Axel replied nonchalantly before turning to Number XI and leader of this mission, "So, Marluxia, what's this big plan of your's to get the kid?"

Number XI, now know as Marluxia, removed his hood as rose petals fell out revealing his long pink hair, his blue eyes, along with his face, "We know where the Keyblade somewhere in the castle."

"Great!" Vexen stated, "Let's just grab him and get out of here."

"No... not yet." Marluxia stated before Vexen could demand an explanation he turned to Number VI, "Zexion, you said this world has a history with magic?"

"I did." Number VI, now known as Zexion, nodded, "And yet, we still know so little of what were dealing with."

"And we don't know anything about the defenses inside the castle since the gates have been closed for even three years after the former King and Queen's deaths." Marluxia added.

Vexen complained, "Just what are you getting at?"

"Have you ever wondered why the gates were closed to the public in the first place?" Marluxia asked him, "Both you and Zexion are scientists, surely you must be curious of what they've been hiding from this world."

Both scientists would be lying if they didn't say they were a little bit curious. Their silent responses was enough for Marluxia, "Whatever their hiding could be a potential threat to our mission. You two will go inside and bring me whatever it is were hiding along with the boy. Lexaeus stand by in case they need back up."

Number V, now known as Lexaeus, simply nodded in response. Axel then spoke up, "What about the rest of us? I didn't come all the way here to stand by and look pretty?"

"I gotta agree with Axel on this one," Number XII admitted.

Marluxia told them, "Half the guard are looking for us, it's only fair we should leave a little something behind."

Number XII giggled as lightning crackled, "Now you're speaking my language."

"Fine!" Vexen nodded, "I'll play along for now! But remember you place Marluxia... You're only in charge of this mission."

With that remark, he, Zexion, and Lexaeus teleported away through Corridors of Darkness. Marluxia turned to Axel, "You go ahead, Larxene and I will follow shortly."

"Fine, but you better hurry or I'll start without you." Axel smirked as he too teleported away.

Number XII, now known as Larxene, removed her hood, revealing two lengthy locks were styled to hover back over her head, looking rather like a pair of antennae, green eyes, and wicked grin even as Marluxia asked, "So, did you get him?"

"I brought the old man. I had my doubts but he'll play his part of this little coup." Larxene smirked as she walked to his side, "But it won't matter if they come back here with the toy and whatever their hiding behind that oversized fence. What makes you think they'll fail?"

"Oh, my money will be on Sora... if he can slip away from Axel..." Marluxia grinned, "...he will escape what comes next... I'm counting on it."

* * *

Earlier that day, when everyone leaned that Sora had finally recovered from his cold, the whole castle practically rejoiced. First thing, Anna did with him was giving him a tour of the whole castle... piggy back style.

Unfortunately, there was still no sign of where the kidnappers came from. Though when they learned that Sora was grateful for their actions and of his recent recovery. The guard doubled their efforts in tracking the men in black along with bringing some additional stuff they found back to the castle to make Sora even more comfortable.

One of those items was a paopu fruit, or what was left of one. If there was any doubt that the fruit did exist, it was gone now. Fortunately, the seeds from the damaged fruit did survive, so Elsa requested the planet in the garden of the castle. Anna brought Sora, who was currently in his clean clothes that was brought with him, to the gardens to which as they planted the seeds from the rare plant from him. Although, a white shite and red shorts wasn't the currently Arendelle fashion, and he only had the one outfit, so Elsa request some boy sized clothes for him.

Anna turned to Sora as the maids finished planted the seeds, "There. With any luck, those seeds will grow right here in Arendelle, and we'll have a little piece of your home here as well."

Sora smiled at that, before frowning, "I wish Riku and Kairi were here to see this..."

Anna pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry... we'll find them and get you all home."

Sora gave a small smile at that, as Anna picked him up and placed him on her back, "Now, C'mon! They're other places of this place you still gotta see..."

Anna ran off as Sora lifted his tiny hands in the air, "WWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

Later in the evening, Anna returned to Sora to his room as it was getting close to bed. Sora turned to Elsa's door, "Will Miss Elsa come to tell me a bed time story? I haven't really seen her all day..."

Anna frowned at that, while she was confident that his friends were okay, she or Elsa couldn't shake off the feeling some bad has happened to his home and possibly his parents. This was due to the guards finding pieces of land from his island on the North Mountain. Elsa discreetly told her that she had a plan to find out for sure and to prepare should their worst fears came true. She was told to keep Sora busy while she kept everything in order.

Anna forced a smile, "I'm sure she will. But she might not because of the surprise we have planned for you."

"Oooooh!" Sora beamed, "What is it?!"

Anna giggled, "Well, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise."

Sora complained, "Awwwww..." He then asked, "Will I find out soon?"

Anna gave Sora a sad smile as they entered his room, "Yeah... you'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Elsa was currently borrowed some books from there library, including one with a map to where her father took her and Anna as kids when she struck her sister with her powers. She knew if anyone had any idea of Sora's powers and home. It'd be the trolls.

As she moved aside other forms for the Coronation or maps for trying to find Sora's home island when she stumbled upon the failsafe if the worst thought came to be. Adoption forms. If Anna's and Elsa's fears came to be, and whatever Sora came from was really destroyed... the boy would be an orphan. He would need a family to watch after him.

Now, sure, Anna and probably every parent or people would wanted to be parents would adopt Sora on the spot. There was only one thing that concerned her. His powers. If her theory was right, Sora's powers would only grow, just like hers. They might not be ice powers but still... she was the only one in the Kingdom, maybe even the planet, that knew exactly what Sora was going through. Which meant the only person capable of raising Sora was...

Elsa took a deep breath. She looked upon an old painting of her parents. She sighed, "How'd you two do it? How did you handle raising me when I was his age and growing..."

She sighed, part of her hoped that Sora's parents were okay. That what they had from Sora's home was only because of those dark portals the boy informed her of. However, she wanted to be ready in case he was not.

Grandpabbie would know for sure. Honestly, Anna would be happy if Sora stayed around permanently. And she had to admit, she always wanted to be a mother.

Although, she never thought of actually becoming one. If she'd ever marry, it was likely be through an arranged marriage. And even then, it was unlikely they would have children with her due to her curse.

If she was ever gonna have an heir, it would most likely be through Anna's children. Never in a million years she would actually consider adoption. If she did, they be just as amount of danger as everyone else around here. One the one hand, Sora was also different. He might actually be the only other one on the planet with magic.

Still, she would only fill them out if her theory was true. Although, Anna certainly did seem to mind. She'd actually get to be an Aunt. Although, the hardest part if it came down to it, was telling Sora that he wouldn't see his parents in the land of the living. He had just recovered from his cold and was still recovering from the events of the few days ago. Neither her or Anna wanted to break his little heart.

She asked Anna to keep Sora busy will she did the final check up to see if her theory was right. She would sneak out tonight, get to the trolls, and get back with what she needed. The guards, however, didn't want her sneaking out a second time but she knew this castle like the back of her hand. She find a way to reach Grandpabbie. For Sora and the other children's shake, she had to.

She decided to leave at midnight when it was dark out. Although, life had different plans in store...

* * *

In the dark of the night, a corridor of darkness opened as Vexen and Zexion excited the portal and entered what appeared to be their library. Zexion smirked under his hood, "Ah, this must be the castle's library. Perfect. If the royals are truly hiding something from the rest royals. We'll find it in here."

Vexen crossed his arms in annoyance, "Fine, let's find what we came for and get out."

"Glad you want to get started so quickly." Zexion nodded, "I'll look for answers here, while you find the boy."

Vexen stared at him in disbelief, "Are you out of your mind?! I'm a scientist, not a babysitter!"

"Quiet down or you'll let the whole Kingdom know we're here." Zexion reminded, "Besides, you did a great job watching after me."

"That was back when I still had a heart, remember?" Vexen snapped back quietly, "Things have changed since we were human."

"Still, you do have the memory of it." Zexion noted, "It's more than experience than I have when it comes to children. Besides, we need the child for our experiments and the Organization's goal, remember?"

Vexen groan as he saw Zexion's point, "The things I do for science..."

Zexion smirked as he scanned through the books, "Now, then where to begin?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna was asleep in her room, when Sora peeked over her bed with Mr. Chirithy in his arms, "Miss Anna?"

"Huh?" Anna sat up, her eyes were still closed and her hair was all messed up, "Yeah?"

She pulls a piece of hair from her mouth as Sora apologized, "Sorry to wake you up but..."

"No, no, no. You didn't." She tired to reassure him before yawning with her eyes still closed, "I've just got into bed." Even as she sat on the bed, she fell back asleep and starts to snore, as her head drops she startles herself awake, "What is it?"

"I gotta go..." Sora did a little dance.

Anna wondered with her eyes still closed, "Go? Go where?"

"You know... go..." Sora slightly whimpered.

Anna snapped wide awake when she realized what he meant, "Oh, go! C'mon then! Let's go!" She then quickly jumped out of bed...

* * *

Anna stood by the nearest bathroom with her hair straightened out, and holding on to Sora's stuffed animal as she waited for the child to due his business. Sure, she could have told him to get a maid but she felt like this was something that she or Elsa should do. And since Elsa usually locked her door at night, Sora came to her. She didn't mind, it was great practice when she would one day have children of her own. Besides, she was close to the boy too. She asked through the door, "You okay in there?"

"I'm fine." Sora spoke back as she heard the toilet flush.

Anna reminded him, "Don't forget to wash your hands."

"Yes, ma'am." Sora spoke up as she heard the sink run.

She waited for him a bit longer when the door finally opened and Sora walked out. Anna knelt down to him, "You good?"

"Yes." Sora nodded.

Anna smiled in relief as she handed him back his toy, "Good... let's get you back to bed."

Anna took his hand as they walked past the library. Sora looked around his environments and when he spotted the open door to the library and gasped before clinging on to the princesses leg. Anna knelt down in concern, "Sora, is there something wrong?"

"The bad men... the men in black..." Sora whimpered, "They're here!"

Anna tired to reassure him, "Sora... this is the most secure place in the kingdom, there's no way..." She then turned to look in the direction, Sora was looking at, and froze. That's when she spotted a man in a black coat in the library reading some of their books as he hummed to himself, "Interesting... an enchanted forest..."

Slowly and quickly she picked Sora up. She quietly looked around for the nearest guard as she tired to keep him safe and calm. Thankfully, she spotted the Captain, "Captain!"

"Your highness?" The captain turned to the Princess, "What's wrong?"

"Intruder! One of the kidnappers!" Anna told him, "They're here! In the library!"

The Captain's eyes widened in horror, how was that possible, but quickly shook it off. He called out to the men, "Lock down the castle! Find him!"

They nodded as they dashed towards the library as they drew their weapons. The captain was about to join them, when he turned to the Princess, "Get to your room and lock yourselves in! We'll deal with the intruder!"

Anna nodded as she ran back to her room with Sora in her arms, before she could get there though, she spotted another man, in the same attire as the other one, entering her room, "I can't believe I'm doing this... I'm number IV! I should be leading this mission!

Anna quickly took cover behind a wall before he could see them. They definitely weren't going in there with that man there. She knew Sora's room wasn't secure enough to keep them out, the only other room in the castle was her sister's room. Sora whimpered as Anna shushed him, "Shhhh! Shhhh! Shhhh! It's okay! It's okay! We're going to Elsa's room! No one's gonna take you. We'll protect you. But I'm need you to be a big boy and be brave for a moment and be as quiet as possible. Can you do that for me?"

Sora wiped away his tears with one hand as he nodded. With that Anna smiled before going to her sister's room in another direction, only to stop to grab a mace carried by an old knight armor with her other hand, just in case they ran into them again. She then arrived at her sister's room as she gently set him down. She gave him a reassuring smile, "See? We made it?"

Anna then tried to open the door but it was lock. Her eyes widened in horror, she had spent so much time with her sister since they were kids, she had nearly forgotten that Elsa still locked her doors at night, "Oh no..."

* * *

Back in the library, Zexion continued studying the books he had picked out. He didn't do a full through read since that would take up too much time. So, he just pick out the books that might be related to castle's closing of the gates. There were some that dealt with the Enchanted Frost that was on Arendelle, but most dealt on some kinds of magic, specifically ice. Zexion muttered, "Interesting..."

However, he did notice some of the library contents was currently of use. Chances of are, someone must have seen the boy's magic power, and trying to understand what he can do. Though, if they had all these books about magic, how come they had them if the only human magic user was their Keyblade Master?

Just then, guards burst into the library, all weapons pointed at the Organization Member. The Captain ordered, "FREEZE! Don't move, scum bag. You're under arresting for kidnapping and breaking and entering."

Zexion placed the current book he was using down and removed his hood revealing his steel-blue hair with his messy bangs that completely cover the right side of his face, reaching about an inch or two past his chin. On his left side, his bangs, though still rather long, are shorter than the right side, partially covering his ear. A few strands of hair fall over the exposed section of his face. His one eye that wasn't covered by his bangs was a bright blue. He simply smirk like they weren't a threat, "Good evening. Would any of you kindly tell me where you are hiding the boy?

The guards simply walked closers weapons still pointed at him as the Captain ordered, "HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! NOW!"

He simply shrugged as he pulled out a book with a large silver x on the cover as he told them, "Well, I tired to be nice."

* * *

Anna whispered through the door without alerting any of the men in black to where they currently are, "Elsa! Elsa! You need to wake up and let us in!" Sora looked confused, "What's wrong? Why can't we get in?"

The Princess turned to Sora as she continued to try to get the door open, "It's locked and Elsa won't wake up." Sora looked slightly panicked as Anna reassured him, "But I'm sure she'll wake up and let us in any moment."

Anna then shrugged slightly harder to open the door, "C'mon! C'mon! This is a bad time to shut us all out!"

Sora set down Mr. Chirithy as he really wanted to help Anna. Especially if it meant they would be safe from the bad guys. Suddenly images flashed in Sora's head. A young teenager twirling around his giant key and pointing it at a lock as a beam of light shot out. When Sora was back in reality, he saw Anna still struggling with the door. Sora walked up to her and tugged on her nightgown. She let go of the door knob as she turned to Sora with concern, "Something wrong?"

Sora closed his eyes and raised his right arm and with a flash of light the giant key floated towards the door. Anna's eyes widened in shock, "What the..." The key aimed at the door and light swirled around the tip until a beam of light shot out of the key. The beam struck the door as they heard something unlock as the key vanished. Anna, not sure what she had just saw, slowly reached out and turned the door knob and that time it opened. Anna smiled, "Huh? Neat."

She turned to Sora, "Nice job, Sora!" Sora smiled a little at that as he picked up his stuffed animal as they quickly went inside as Anna locked the door behind them. Anna then shivered, "Did it just get colder in here?"

She then shook her sister awake, "Elsa! Wake up!"

Elsa snapped awake, "Wha... Anna? How'd you...?" Suddenly, she felt someone small hoped on the bed and hugged her, she looked down to see a terrified Sora holding on to her, "Sora? What's wrong?"

"Elsa! The kidnappers! They're here! They broke into the castle!" Anna quickly explained.

Elsa gasped as her eyes widened as she jumped out of bed as she held on to Sora, as she asked quickly, "Did you alert the guards?!"

"I did about the one in the library," Anna started, "But not about the one that's looking for Sora in my room! He's on his way!"

Elsa looked really concerned now, not just of her current situation, but for Sora's safety. Just then, they heard footsteps walking towards the Queen's bed room, as Elsa whispered, "Did you remember to lock the door?"

Anna nodded as she picked up the mace just to be safe and stood by the door side. Elsa picked up Sora as she stood beside her sister in case they needed to leave quickly. Just then, the footsteps stopped by the door as they heard the man tried to open the door, "I know you're in there! You come out of there at once or I'll knock the door down."

All three of them remained silent as Anna glared at the door as she raised the mace. The man sighed, "Fine! I'll come in there and drag you back to HQ myself!"

They then heard him place his hand on the door and it slowly began to freeze, Anna's eyes slightly widened before getting ready for an attack as Elsa's eyes widened in horror, that man had ice magic too! Once the door was frozen solid, it was broken to bits as the man entered the room. Anna swung the maces catching the intruder off guard as he snapped, "Son of a..."

While recovering from the hit, Anna and Elsa dashed out of the room with Sora, while the older sister covered the boy's ears to prevent him hearing the bad word. Elsa told her sister, "We need to get Sora to safety!"

"I'm open to any ideas!" Her sister nodded when all of a sudden, the shadow monsters rose from the floor appeared on the floors. Anna eyes widened, "WHAT THE HE..."

"ANNA!" Elsa scolded as she cover Sora's ears.

Anna reassured her, "I was going to say heck."

"Ah, you two must been the Princess of Arendelle." A male voice spoke behind them, they turned around to see the man in the black coat removed his hood, revealing long blond hair and sinister green eyes as he smirked.

Anna's eyes narrowed as she held out the mace, "What's it to you?"

"I am Vexen." The man introduced, "And I mean you no harm."

"You're actions speak otherwise." Elsa's eyes narrowed, "What do you want with Sora?"

Vexen simply chuckled, "Please. Like your mind can even comprehend such information."

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she held onto Sora tightly, "Try me."

Vexen smirk didn't leave, "Very well. I'll humor you." He pointed to the boy, "That boy is the key the greatest secrets of the universe and the Organization have need of him and his friends."

Sora lightly gasped, "Riku! Kairi!"

The royal sister's eyes narrowed with anger, as Anna demanded, "What on Earth are you talking about?! Secrets of the universe?!"

"I warned you that you wouldn't comprehend what I told you..." Vexen chuckled, "But this part you should understand. Hand over the child. I promise you I will not harm him."

"Even if we believed you," Elsa stated, "We wouldn't hand over! Call off your monsters, let go of Sora's friends, and maybe we'll give you a fair trial."

Anna nodded, "Yeah! Maybe you won't receive the death sentence after what you've done!"

Vexen laughed before telling them, "You shouldn't make threats that you can't keep." He admitted, "Anyways, we have reason that you two maybe valuable to us one day too..." He then summoned forth an ice shield, "So, you'll recover from you injuries eventually..."

Elsa turned to see the monsters slowly advance from the behind as Vexen walked towards them. Anna looked ready to fight Vexen, but the last thing she want her sister to get hurt to defend the boy. She looked down to the floor. Maybe she could make it look like an accident. She placed one step forward creating a thick lair of us underneath Vexen causing him to slip and fall over. Anna smiled at their stroke of luck when she thought the man in black slipped on his own ice magic, she turned to her sister, "RUN!"

They quickly ran around Vexen avoiding the ice, as the villain recovered. He looked down wondering were the ice came from if it wasn't from him. His eyes widened before smirking as a theory was going on in his head, "Fascinating..."

He turned to the Heartless as he ordered, "Get them! But don't consume them! We need them alive!"

The Heartless quickly complied as they ran after them...

* * *

Elsa and Anna continued running with Sora as the former called out, "Guards! Guards! We need you! We need..."

They then came to a stop as their saw their guards lying on the ground in defeat. The captain tired to get back up only to fall back down. Zexion closed his book/weapon as he turned to the royals and who they were carrying. He smirked, "Ah, there you are!"

The guards that were still conscious turned to the royals as one of them warned them, "RUN! That's no normal man!"

"Oh, they know!" Vexen's voice spoke behind them as they turned to him, the Heartless by his side.

Zexion smirked as he turned to his teammate, "Having girl trouble I see."

Vexen rolled his eyes, "At least I didn't get spotted by the guards, Zexion."

Anna wondered as the monsters ganged up on them, "Just who are you people?"

"Nobody of importance." Zexion smirked, "Just a simple Organization working towards a goal to not only unlock the secrets of the universe but reclaim something we lost."

"And you need a innocent little boy for them?!" Anna exclaimed, "Why did you are you even kidnap him in the first place?"

Zexion replied, "We have need of him and he would have been consumed by the Heartless like everything else from his island."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asked worried.

Vexen smirked, "Exactly what it sounds like boy..."

"Your home... your family... everything you've ever known..." Vexen went on as Elsa and Anna looked to them with pleads in their eyes, even if what he saying was true, he shouldn't learn it like this, "They're gone... the Heartless consumed everything..."

Sora's eyes widened in horror as tears fell, Anna's eyes narrowed in anger, "You monsters! How could you do such a thing?! How can you say something like that to a child?! "

"Forgive us..." Vexen smirked, "But we lack the heart to care! Now hand us the boy or your world will suffer the same fate!"

Suddenly a flash of light and the giant key appeared in his hand and tried to aim it at them, "Leave them alone..."

Anna tired to put down the key as Elsa told him, "Sora... no... leave this to us..."

"Yes," Zexion nodded, "You should listen to them. You could get hurt."

With a simple wave of his hand the three were blown aside. The princesses away from Sora, they eyes widened in horror as they got back up, "SORA!"

Sora lifted his key even as he whimpered. Zexion, Vexen, and the Heartless approached him. Anna and Elsa tired to get them first with Anna swing her mace to try to swat the monsters aside. Just as the villains were about to reach Sora, he cried, "NOOOOOOOOOO!

Just then his key lit up as magic came out of the Key, and from it's light a mighty roar could be heard. This caught Vexen and Zexion off guard as a lion swatted them aside. The lion roared as he began to fight off the shadow monsters. Elsa's and Anna's eyes widened, did Sora just summon that lion?

The monsters tired to fight back against the lion but it was too powerful as it began clawing and bitting at the Heartless. The two villains recovered as Vexen's eyes widened, "Mufassa?!"

The lion, Mufassa, roared as it finished off the remaining Heartless. He then turned to the men in black, and roared at them as corridor of darkness as a much large man in black coat came out and swung his large Axe Sword trying to keep the lion back. However, Mufassa refused to back down. Then he did the unexpected, he told the three men, "Leave this place, Nobodies! If you ever come near the boy again...!"

Both royals and guards jaws dropped to the ground. The lion just spoke. However, then men in black seemed unfazed, the large one turned to the others, "We need to pull back!"

"Lexaeus! We can't leave we need him!" Vexen reminded him.

"The boy's stronger than we thought to summon Mufassa!" Zexion pointed out, "There's no way we can take him without killing him! If Mufassa would even give us the chance! We need to regroup!"

Vexen groaned but nodded as the three telported away through the dark portals. Mufassa eased up as he turned to the child, who still looked scared, Mufassa gave him a reassuring smile, "It's alright, young one... You're safe..."

Sora nodded as he started tearing up as Mufassa frowned as he turned to the royals, "He lost his home, didn't he?"

Elsa and Anna were still shocked to see the lion, but seeing that he didn't mean them any harm they eased up a bit. The Queen nodded, "According to those men, yes..."

Mufassa sighed as he turned to the boy, "I'm sorry for your lost... those monsters seek to destruct the great Circle of Life. You might not be able to save your home but you can still save others."

"I-I can?" Sora sniffed as he whipped off his tears as he looked up to Mufassa, "How?"

"Trust the guidance your heart gives." Mufassa told him, "You will know what to do."

He then turned to the royals, as he told them, "Watch after him... you have no idea how badly things will turn out for the world if the Organization gets that boy before he grows up."

Anna nodded as she told the lion, "We will..."

Mufassa smiled as in a flash of light he vanished without a trace. With the lion gone, Sora turned to the guards as Elsa quickly picked Sora up. She asked him, "Are you alright?"

Sora sniffed but nodded. Anna knelt to the captain, "What happened?"

"That man... Zexion..." The Captain of the Guard grunted, "Who or whatever he is... he kept attack us with illusions... we tired to fight back..."

He fell down in pain. Sora looked down to them as He turned to Elsa, "Put me down by them... I think I can help them..."

"What?" Elsa turned to Sora in shock.

"Please..." The boy whispered, "I don't want anyone ya to get hurt because of me."

Elsa stared to the boy, as much she wanted to tell him that none of this was his fault, she just nodded and set him down by the captain. Sora closed his eyes and raised a finger as he exclaimed, "HEAL!"

Just then a magical green flower floated about them sending magic around the area. And just like that, everyone was healed. The captain's widened in shock, his wounds, his pain... it felt like he was never hurt to begin with. Not just him, but the rest of the guards. Anna's eyes widened in awe, "Wow... Elsa... Sora's magic is amazing..."

Elsa stared in awe too. Sora also possessed healing magic. The guards turned to Sora smiling and nodding in thanks. The captain smiled, "You have saved our lives and the castle... thank you, young man."

Sora just nodded as he went into tears as Elsa picked him, "Shhhh! It's okay... it's okay... we got you..."

Elsa turned to her sister, "We need answers about what happened tonight and what those creatures did to Sora's home. I know what I need to do... but Sora's gonna need you..."

Anna promised, "Elsa, if they come back, they're gonna have to pray Sora from my cold dead fingers if they want him..."

Sora started crying harder as Anna realized she could have worded that better. She took Sora from Elsa, "Don't worry, Sora... I'm not going anywhere... neither is Elsa. She'll be right back."

The Queen nodded in apperception before turning to the guards, "We've all be through much tonight and we need answers but we can't leave Sora unguarded. You need to stay here and protect him and Anna."

He nodded, "We will but what about you?"

"Those men could have gotten to me at anytime. They wanted Sora." Elsa told them, "They might be one guy I know who might know what's going on... I'll be back shortly with answers."

The guards hated to leave their future Queen on her own but she was right. That Organization was after Sora not her. However, the captain spoke up, "At least take two guards with you... just in case."

Elsa agreed to the captain's terms. With that, Anna took Sora to her room while the guard escorted them there and the Queen left the castle. It was time to get some straight answers...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter. As excepted the Guards are no match for the Organization but they all witnessed Sora's power for the first time. And they were protected and saved by Simba's father, Mufassa! I'd imagine Simba would be pretty young to help right now or might not even be born yet. Plus, he's voice by James Earl Jones. Same voice actor as Darth Vader! It's so cool he still does those roles. Speaking of which, anyone seen the new Star Wars film yet? I did and I enjoyed it. Way better than the Last Jedi! **

**Okay, back to topic here, bad news is Sora is a little heart broken when he learned the truth about his island and family. Next time, while, Anna tries to calm him down and put him back to bed, Elsa searches for answers... and there's one person on this world who knows magic better than anyone on this world. Grandpabbie! But can he give her some clarity of what's been happening with Sora, his islands, and Organization XIII? Or will he be just as in the dark as everyone else about this crisis? Stay tuned. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	5. Chapter V: The Keyblade

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And here's Chapter Five, now we can start get to that sweet yet sometime confusing KH lore we all grown to love. LOL! But before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**slpytlak: Sadly yes. Destiny Islands have been consumed by the Heartless all too soon. :(**

**B127Michael: Yes, when something magical is going on... he seems to know the answers to them. He's their expert!**

**Evelyn1563: Thank you!**

**SORARULES23: Yeah, poor Sora. Vexen's going to be paying for it later in the story though. ;D Plus, Mufassa's appearance was pretty epic with him fighting off Heartless and holding his own against three Organization members. Like Mike and Sully kicking out Vanitas or Captain Jack Sparrow sending Luxord overboard with his bad breath. It's the rise of the Disney heroes! LOL! While Elsa had used a few pet names so far, they will call Sora those things later in the story though. And let Maverick try that prank, I got that Anti-Deadpool battle mech from ****lyokoMARVELanime. Christmas Edition. It even works great against Kairi murdering Xehanorts. **

**(Hears Xehanort's screams in the background following by explosions)**

**Wow, Sora and Kairi are really loving that thing. SAVE SOME FOR ME YOU GUYS! Anyways, all is forgiven, but for his sake he better not try that prank if he knows what's good for him. Oh, yeah, I noticed those nods to the shows! It was so awesome. Kinda hoping for a lightsaber duel between Rey and you-know-who but I still enjoyed the movie. Saw it twice now!**

**Guest: Okay, just to let you know. Axel did started out as a bad guy in Chain of Memories, just like this story, but as the KH series went through, he became more of a likable character who just really wanted to have friends again. Even when working for the main villains. He even switches to the good guys and he even save Sora twice now in the cannon. Even got all of his friends as a result. He'll go through a similar phase in this story. ****I suggest playing the games if you can. They're really good and enjoyable. But I'm glad you're enjoying the story all the same.**

**IanAlphaAxel: Thank you!**

**Tiger2014: Yeah, but he's still broken hearted afterwards. And Elsa will get the answers. Sora's life depends on it. And to answer your question, not really. Other than superheroes, I prefer KH sticking to Disney and Square Enix properties. **

**Songbird Rebel: Yeah, she didn't want Sora learning naughty words. Too bad she couldn't protect him from Vexen's harsh truth.**

**KH FAN1: Thank you! And odd request but I'll allow it. ****SORARULES23 and Tiger2014 also has responses to your reviews.**

**And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter V: The Keyblade

Elsa rode on horse back as two of he guards rode along side her. The recent attack but the men in black, which calmed to be some for of Organization, had but the whole castle on edge. It was clear those men want Sora, but she understand why? What possible use could they want from a child?

Sure, there was a few theories, none of them good. Like what if they kidnap young children with powers for new recruits to their Organization? Or what if they want to experiment with him to find out of to replicate his powers?

She didn't like any of those ideas. And with those monsters on their side and if they really did destroy Sora's island, Arendelle could be in real danger of suffering the same fate. She was really concerned for the other children they had taken. She hope Grandpabbie could enlighten her with some answers, maybe even find a way to rescue the children and stop those monsters.

Soon, they nearly arrived the area where the trolls lived, when Elsa ordered them to stop. She told them, "The people are a bit private so I need to go on my own from here. I won't be too far. But keep an eye out... if you see those men... let me know and we'll head back to the castle."

They nodded as Elsa got off her horse and ran her way to the valley as she looked around what appeared to be big round rocks. She called out, "Grandpabbie! I need you! Something has happened in my Kingdom!"

Suddenly, the rocks rolled to her and unfolded to reveal to be trolls. Some of them muttered, "Who's that?"

"That's the King's daughter!"

"She's grown since her last visit!"

"What's she doing all the way out here?"

Finally, Grandpabbie rolled to the Queen as he commented, "There's strange magic at work here..."

"Grandpabbie. Three days ago, I stumbled upon a boy with powers who was taken away from his home. I brought him to the castle and now the same men who kidnapped him came for him again. They all had powers and could control monsters." Elsa explained.

Grandpabbie rubbed his chin, "Interesting... The child's power? Can you describe it?"

Elsa tired to describe what she witnessed, "Well... um... so far I seen him heal others, summoned a taking lion to defend him, and summons light in the form of key..."

All the trolls gasped at that as Grandpabbie eyes widened, "It can't be..."

"What is it?" Elsa asked in concern.

The ancient troll looked to the future Queen, "Elsa... that boy is more valuable than you realize... that boy is a Keyblade Wielder."

The trolls began whispering among themselves about the Keyblade. Elsa looked around, it seemed whatever it was, it was extremely important. Grandpabbie explained, "Listen to me, your Majesty. If I'm right, the child comes from another world."

Elsa wasn't quite sure if she heard him right, "Another world?"

Grandpabbie nodded, "Yes, one of many. Each star you see in the sky is another world, and the light that shine are the people's hearts." Elsa looked up to the sky in disbelief, other worlds, other people have been out there all along. It just seemed so impossible as Grandpabbie told her, "But it wasn't always like this... the worlds were once one."

She looked down to him as he continued, "Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. It was under the protection of an unseen land called Kingdom Hearts and it's counterpart the _X-_blade."

"You mean like what Sora uses?" Elsa wondered.

Grandpabbie shook his head, as he drew an X on the ground as he explained, "No... the one this boy carries was created based off the original. A Master who passed on the weapons to his six apprentices to protect the world and they done so with their own students."

"Then what happened?" Elsa asked.

Grandpabbie continued, "Then people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves even starting a Keyblade War over it. And darkness was born in their hearts. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. Creating the monsters you saw..."

"What are they?" The soon to be Queen asked.

"Heartless." Grandpabbie asked, "Those without hearts. The darkness in people's hearts... that's what attracts them. And there is darkness within every heart. They consumed everything, the world disappeared, the X-blade shattered, and the true Kingdom Hearts was never seen again. But small fragments of light survived... in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So listen, Your Majesty. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away."

Elsa had to take a minute to comprehend this new information nodded as she wondered, "But what does this have to do with Sora?"

Grandpabbie explained, "Everything... when the worlds returned so did the Keybladers, they vowed to use their power to protect the worlds from the darkness. However, they started disappear, in fact, that boy might be the first one to been scene in a long time. He may be the very last one. And the only one that can protect the worlds from the Heartless."

Elsa eyes widened, "What do you mean?"

"The only thing that can truly destroy the Heartless is the Keyblade and free any hearts that they may have captured." Grandpabbie explained, "And his power will only continue to grow. Even to the point to were he can do different types of magic like fire, lighting, water, time, gravity..."

"Ice?" Elsa asked before he could go on.

The eldest troll nodded, "Yes, and so much more."

Elsa couldn't believe what he was saying, "So... wait... are you saying... Are you saying he'll be even more powerful than I am?"

The elder troll nodded, "Given time and experience, yes, I believe so." Elsa had to sit down at this new information, she just couldn't believe what she was hearing as Grandpabbie continued, "The Keyblade will give him all these abilities including the ability to lock or unlock anything."

"And that lion he summoned? Mufassa?" Elsa spoke up, "He's from another world too?"

Grandpabbie nodded muttered, "Interesting... the boy has a natural ability to connect with others... even those he hasn't met yet..."

"What about the people who took him? This Organization?" Elsa wondered, "Who are they?"

"The Heartless aren't the only threat to the world." Grandpabbie told her, "When a Heartless steals a heart from someone, not only is a Heartless born, but a Nobody is created as well from what remains."

She knit her eyebrows together. "From what remains? You mean..."

"Their soul, their body. No heart. They don't really exist and are just empty shells. They don't have any emotions or feelings… nothing. They feel nothing. They might seem to have emotions but it's a lie. They can only pretend to have feelings. You must not be deceived."

Grandpabbie continued, "Nobodies acquire powers they did not necessarily have before their heart was ripped from them. The stronger ones tend to focus on a certain element they develop an affinity for: wind, lightning, earth, fire. They also have dark powers at their disposal. Such as teleporting with Corridors of Darkness. Nobodies normally come out looking misshapen and inhuman, kind of like Heartless. But sometimes, if they had a strong heart and will as a human, their Nobody retains their human shape. A group of such Nobodies have apparently banded together to lead the rest of them. They call themselves Organization XIII. If they're after the boy, it's most likely be for their own purposes. None of them good."

Elsa nodded as she wondered, "You have any theories?"

"Yes, to try to convert Sora into one of them," Grandpabbie nodded, "And try to find a way to bring back Kingdom Hearts and claim it as their own."

"No!" Elsa's eyes widened, "I won't let that happen!"

"Yes, because if he falls, their be no one left to stop them." Grandpabbie agreed. He then handed to her what appeared to be a stone of light, "Take this. It should protect your castle from the Heartless and prevent the Organization from teleporting inside. But you're guards will be on their own from there."

Elsa took the stone as she nodded but couldn't help but ask, "Grandpabbie... one of their members, Vexen, mentioned Sora's islands was destroyed. Is it true?"

Grandpabbie sighed sadly as he admitted, "I witnessed a star going out. They must have been telling the truth on that one."

Elsa eyes watered up, then it was true. Sora really was alone. Gradpabbie then handed her a book, "What's this?"

"Everything you should know about the Keyblade is in this book." Grandpabbie told her, "While you tried to conceal your powers, you must teach to boy how to use his. The fate of the worlds are in both your hands now."

Elsa nodded as she took the book, "Oh, one last thing, I think the Organization may have kidnapped Sora's best friends."

Grandpabbie's eyes narrowed with determination, "If they do have children hostage, then we'll do everything to figure out how to rescue them. We'll let you know when we've come up with something."

Elsa smiled in apperception, "Thank you. You've been a big help as always."

She turned to leave when Grandpabbie stopped her, "Elsa... there is one last thing you should now." Elsa turned to him, as he continued, "There's a reason why no one knows about the other worlds, it's a strict rule than one must not interfere in the affairs of other worlds including tell anyone about them. If everyone knew about them, they'd be a panic. I suggest you keep that part to yourself, the boy, and your sister if you allow it."

Elsa stared at Grandpabbie before nodding as she turned to head back to the Kingdom. She was greeted by her two guards as she told them as she placed both the stone and book in a bag, "I have what we need... let's head back..."

They nodded as they escorted the Queen back to the Kingdom...

* * *

Meanwhile, Marluxia stood at where they first came to the world. Larxene and Axel awaited along side him, the latter groaned, "How long does it take to get one kid and whatever's the Kingdom's hiding?"

"Um, who was the one who lost the kid again?" Larxene smirked wickedly.

Axel raised his hands in defense, "Hey, he caught me off caught. None of thought his powers would be active so soon. If I'd known, I would have been prepared."

Marluxia reassured him, "Not to worry. He'll soon be ours for the taking."

Just then, a Dark Corridor opened up and Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus stepped out of it. Axel smirked, "So, how'd it go?"

Vexen crossed his arms a grumbled under his breath. Larxene laughed, "Oh, my! Don't tell me he slipped from all of you too?!"

Larxene continued to laugh as Vexen snapped, "SILENCE!"

"Predictable response." Larxene rolled her eyes, "Forget it. Men without hearts are so boring."

"You're one to talk." Vexen argued, "As if you have such a heart to speak of yourself."

"That's enough." Marluxia told them, "Vexen. The simple fact is that your mission was a failure. You'd best not disappoint us again.

"Disappoint YOU?!" Vexen glared at the pick hair man, "You go too far! In this Organization, you're Number XI! I'm Number IV and I will not have you..."

Marluxia aimed his scythe at Vexen's throat instantly silenced him as he backed away. Marluxia reminded him, "I've been entrusted this mission and Sora by our leader. Defying me will be seen as treason against the Organization."

"'Traitors are eliminated.'" Axel quoted, "I believe that's what the rules say."

"Who needs a half-baked good-for-nothing, anyway?" Larxene stated. Vexen simply glared at their comments.

"In our defense," Lexaeus spoke up as he removed his hood, revealing his blue eyes and small eyebrows. His hair was auburn and slicked back into rather odd, messy spikes. He continued, "The boy was more powerful than we first thought."

Marluxia lowered his weapon before vanishing leaving a few rose buds remaining, "How so?"

"He summoned Mufassa to defend himself and those around him." Lexaeus explained.

"Ah! The King Of Pride Rock." Marluxia recalled.

"Yes," Zexion nodded, "Despite our failure, it was impressive to see one preform a summon at such a young age."

"If he could do that as a mere child," Marluxia smirked, "Imagine how he'd be when he's older..." He then asked, "Did you discover anything else in the castle?"

Zexion answered, "Apparently, the royals are fascinated with the magic of this world. More so of this world's Enchanted Forest and Ice magic. And that was before Sora arrived in the castle."

"Then why contain all the books in the first place if they didn't know Sora existed until this week?" Lexaeus asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Vexen spoke up getting their attention, "The future Queen possesses ice magic like mine."

Everyone was shocked by this news, Zexion nodded, "Yes, that would make sense. Not everyone of this world would be accepting of people of magical powers. Her father could have closed the gates to make sure no one discovered her secret."

"If she possessed those abilities, why not use them when both Sora and her little sister was under attacked?" Lexaeus replied.

"Something must have happened to cause her to fear her own power," Vexen replied, "I don't think anyone knows about it. Not even her sister."

Larxene smirked, "And here I thought you're the one with the cold shoulder..."

Marluxia stated, "Interesting..."

"So, Marly," Axel quipped, "What exactly you planning?"

Marluxia smirked as he turned to Axel, "If we play our cards right, we can claim both our Keyblade Master and this Snow Queen..."

* * *

Elsa finally had returned home and explained most of what Grandpabbie told her. She left anything involving other worlds out of the topic. She had the guards take the stone somewhere in the center of the castle to protect it from the Heartless. Noted it would also stop the Organization from teleporting inside but she wasn't sure if it'd stop the Nobodies if they attacked. The guards vowed to be on extra careful.

Bad news was, the guards that Elsa had sent out to locate the villain's hideout haven't returned yet. She sent a scot to warn them what they were up against. She just hoped he'd reach them in time.

The future Queen took the book and went to Anna's room which two guards were posted in case the Organization returned. They allowed the Queen to enter, when she entered the room, she saw Anna raise her mace ready to swing when she saw who it was, "Elsa! Sorry! I thought you were..."

She reassured her sister, "It's fine. I don't blame you." She then wondered, "How's Sora?"

Anna sighed, as she revealed the sleeping Sora, with tear stains on his face, as he hugged his stuffed animal tightly. She told her, "He wouldn't stop crying, I was able to put him to sleep, but seeing like this... it's just..."

Elsa place a hand on Sora's hand, "I know... it's heartbreaking..."

The royal sister's looked to the boy with sympathy, before then young one asked, "Did that guy you mentioned figure anything out?"

Elsa nodded before telling her, "You may want to sit down... it's a lot to take in."

Anna did what she was told as Elsa proceeded to tell her sister everything Grandpabbie told her. The Keyblade War. The Heartless. The Nobodies. The Organization. Sora's role. All of it. Anna looked completely shock before turning to Sora, "Wow... Sora's from..."

"I couldn't believe it either..." Elsa admitted.

Anna nodded, "Then the other worlds really do exist..."

"Yeah." Elsa replied, "And they're counting on him to one day defend them."

"But Sora's not some hero..." Anna shook her head, "He's just..."

"A child." Elsa agreed. She then showed Anna the book, "I'm going to study this book. I want to see if Sora can pass down the power to some else but I doubt it works like that. So... I'm going to figure out how to teach Sora to use his powers."

"Yeah... magic seems normal compared to the other stuff you learned about Sora," Anna admitted, she then turned to her sister, "Can you imagine that today, we got to see someone use actual magic."

Elsa tugged on her gloves as she laughed nervously, "Yeah... crazy..."

"Right!" Anna nodded, "It would be so cool, if it weren't for... you know..."

Elsa sighed as she knew what her sister was referring to, "Yeah... he shouldn't have found out about what happened like that..."

Anna's eyes narrowed, "Yeah... that Vexen guy... I knew he had no heart the moment I laid eyes on him. Next time when I see that face...!"

Elsa quickly shushed her before she raised her voice too loud. Anna quickly covered her mouth, "Sorry... It's just... if Sora hadn't woken me up so he could use the bathroom... if he didn't spot Zexion in the library..."

"Either one of the could have grabbed Sora and we wouldn't have noticed until they were long gone." Elsa had that same fear, "At least now they can't get in so easily. The whole Kingdom is now on high alert."

Anna then turned to Sora as she felt awful for what happened to him today, "I just wish we could have found out first and try to be gentle with what happened..."

Elsa nodded, "I wish Sora never had gone through that experience."

The two sisters sighed, Anna then turned to her sister, "So, what are we going to do now?"

"First, I fill out the papers and then..." Elsa stated as the princess knew which forms she was talking about, "...figure out a way to rescue Riku and Kairi. We might not be able to get him home but we can still save his two best friends."

Anna nodded as she admitted, "I guess it's all we really can do..." She continued, "I wished Sora would be staying with us but I didn't want it to happen like this."

"Me too." The future Queen nodded. She turned to her sister, "We should move his bed into one of our rooms so we can keep a closer eye on him in case the Organization tries something like this again."

Anna turned to her, "It should be you."

Elsa blinked as she asked, "Me?!"

"Yeah." Anna nodded, "You're the one who's adopting him and you're moving to our parents old room since those jerks burst down the door with his ice powers."

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, you're right." She then turned to her, "I still have some things to take care of, you mind if he stays with you."

Anna smiled as she reassured her, "Yeah, I got him. Those monsters aren't getting him while I'm looking after him!"

"You sure you handle this?" Elsa couldn't help but asked, "You've been through a lot today."

"So, have you." Anna told her with a frown on her face, "He's going to need both of us to get through what comes next."

Elsa, knowing she was right, nodded in agreement. They both had come to terms with their own parents deaths. But Sora had lost more than just his parents. He was going to need them now more than ever to recover. Elsa smiled, "I owe you big time."

"Just leave you're door unlocked so, we can get you just in case they come back, and we'll call it even." Anna told her.

Elsa nodded, that was fair, "Deal..."

The future Queen then left the room as Anna laid beside the young child before drifting off to sleep as she place and arm over him to protect him. Elsa went to her parents old bed room. She couldn't even remember the last time she had been in this room. Thankful Kai and Gerda were kind enough to get up this early to move her things in this room. Including her forms.

She then turned to the adoption papers. She now had some answers. Sora's parents and his home... they were gone. The Organization had taken everything Sora had ever loved. She knew now she couldn't keep her promise of getting him home to his family. She sighed, her family wasn't perfect though, she wanted Sora to be a part of her's so he would have a new family and home. She knew what she had to due. She picked up her father's quill, dipped it in ink...

...and filled out the papers.

* * *

**Congratulations, Elsa. You're a mother. **

**:)**

**Though the Organization is still scheming. Both loyalist and traitors. Time will tell if the Frozen family will be ready for them. Next time, Elsa and Anna try to help Sora go through morning the lose of his family and home. As well as welcoming him to their home and family. Then, they'll prepare for the upcoming coronation. Will the royal sister's get Sora back to his happy self again? Stay tuned! **** I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter VI: The New Addition

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, and here's Chapter 6. Oh before I get the reviews, while I've been editing the previous chapters, I also change the chapter count from your standard numbers to Roman Numerals. Just for fun! Cool? Cool! Okay, now let's dig in to the reviews...**

**splytlak: We'll see in this Chapter!**

**SORARULES23: Good to hear! We can always dream and write fanfics if they don't...**

**(Looks confused) My house was fine. Nothing happened. Seriously... Which house did you say he went to again?**

**(Points to the house)**

**Oh, actually that's not my home. We just all celebrated Christmas as we came up with the new idea for the story. The house is completely empty... except for your version of Elsa, who stopped by earlier and left something inside for Anna the last... time... she... used... it...**

**(Already knows where this is going) Uh-oh!**

**(Just then a small explosion could be heard and Elsa comes walking out dress like a chick with a very unhappy look on her face). **

**Uh...**

**Elsa: I know it wasn't you... but I know who did... and he is so grounded when I get back...**

**(The proceeds to walk home as a small snow storm followed.)**

**Well... I would not want to be Maverick for the moment... Anyways, hope you two enjoy the chapter... if one of you in particular isn't grounded from using the internet anyways...**

**Elsafan1: Yes, but he doesn't fully understand technology... otherwise he'd have no problem knowing how to work a basic iPhone and computer... but it will be an conversion he'll have with Kristoff when they meet. Lol!**

**Guest: Thanks! Glad your enjoying the quick updates! Here's hoping they last! And yes, I also love how Elsa mending her relationship with her sister earlier because of Sora. However, let's just say a certain situation will happen in the cannon that almost ruins it. However, something else will happen in the Ice Palace due to these events taking place! It'll be worth the wait and enjoyable too! On the other hand, Marluxia will still be causing trouble.**

**Evelyn1563: Thank you! And you'll find out in this chapter!**

**Atom king: Glad you're liking it so far. Interesting suggestion but it's not where I'm going with the story. None of the Frozen crew are getting changed into Heartless or Nobodies... well, Hans might still turn out a Heartless like the cannon but I'm still debating about that with myself. And like I've said at the first chapter incase anyone missed it, unlike the other KH/Frozen fanfics of mine, our heroes will remain on the same world. This will go through the Frozen plot with a KH twist in it. However, it should be enjoyable and epic all the same! Please enjoy!**

**And with that out of the way, it's time to morn the loss of Destiny Islands. I promise though things will get happier in this chapter though. It'll still have some sad moments that but it'll be happier than the last two chapters. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VI: The New Addition

When Elsa got up the next morning, she had learned that the search team had finally returned. However, they were serious injured in battle when the scout found them. Thankfully, no one had been killed. The attack was to leave a message of some kind, so people would be too afraid to face them, if anyone tried to stop them.

The one of the conscious explained what had happened. Three of the men in black attacked them with strange powers and monsters. The sister's that they were the ones who attacked the castle last night but one of them had a more female body and they kept their hoods up so it was likely they were three other members of the Organization.

It seemed like each and everyone of them had powers. The thought of six or most likely thirteen individuals having powers but lacking the heart to care who got hurt because of them made Elsa feel uneasy. She was glad to still have her own heart, otherwise, she'd be just like them.

She informed the whole castle about everything she had learned from Grandpabbie, excluding the other worlds and how Sora was from one of them. Knowing Sora was their best chance into defeating the Organization and the Heartless, they agreed they'd train him when he was older.

Much to Elsa's relief, everyone in the castle seemed okay with Sora's powers. He hasn't really shown any reason not to. In fact, the castle felt horrible for him. Losing his family was bad enough but his home... that was another story.

Elsa then proceeded to do two things. One, warrants of the arrest of each member of Organization XIII's arrest. Wanted for kidnapping, mass murder, breaking and entering, assaulting officers of the law, and the royal family. Alive if possible, they need to get some answers out of one of them if possible to where to find Riku and Kairi. Dead if proven to dangerous to capture. Once out the whole world would try to hunt them down for what they've done.

Two, preparations for a funeral for everyone who lost their lives on Destiny Islands. Sora need closure in order to move on in his life. Destiny Islands would be in Arendelle's prays.

Once up, Elsa informed Sora what she had organized, despite his frown and tears, he seemed grateful. Everyone dressed in black for the funeral, the clothes Elsa ordered for Sora had arrived in time so he to was dressed for this day of morning. However, before the funeral, Sora used his new healing powers to heal the guards that had returned to the castle.

The service was short and tears had been shed. Since, they didn't know who else lived on the islands, the large single tombstone was labeled, "R.I.P. People of the Destiny Islands."

After the final prayer, Elsa, Anna, Sora, and some of the royal guard stayed behind longer to pay their respects. Sora leaned on the tombstone as he held Mr. Chirithy and started to cry once more as Elsa kneeled down to comfort the small child. Just then, Anna joined in on the hug. While, she did wince at her sister's touch, she knew Sora need this so she thought in her head, _"Conceal... don't feel..."_

Everyone in the castle gave their condolences to Sora, even those outside the gates sent letters to the boy. They were from fellow children, they sent him drawings and messages hoping that he'd fell better soon. Elsa sat beside Sora the whole time try to figure out the right thing to say when Anna returned with a bowl of ice cream. She gave him a sad smile, "Hey there, tough guy... look it what I got for ya! A big bowl of ice cream! I didn't know what you liked so I got you some scoops of vanilla and sprikled it with cookie dough and chocolate chips. With whip cream on it and a cherry on top."

Sora looked at her as Anna quickly added, "If you don't like that I can always get you something else."

"I'm fine. Thanks." Sora replied quietly.

The future Queen looked to Sora with concern, "Sweetie... you haven't eaten all day... you have to eat something!"

Sora just went back looking down, Elsa tired to cheer him up, "Not everyone from the islands are gone, Riku and Kairi are still out there."

"Yeah." Anna nodded as set placed the bowl down as she sat beside them, "We'll rescue them and bring them here as quickly as possible..."

"How?" Sora wondered, "You knights couldn't stop them? How can they rescue Riku and Kairi?"

"Well," Elsa started, "They weren't sure what they were up against before. They do now."

Anna nodded, "Besides, they're not unbeatable. I know a guy who sent them packing last night!"

Sora stared at her with curiosity, "Who?"

"You, spiky!" Anna answered with a huge smile on her face.

Sora looked shocked, "Me?"

Elsa nodded, "Yeah, you summoned a lion to fight off all the monsters and sent the bad men back."

"Really?" Sora gasped, "I did?"

"You sure did!" Anna nodded, "And you saved all the guards in the castle and out with your healing magic! It was AMAZING!"

"I was?" Sora asked, "Would you say I'm impressive?"

"Very impressive." Elsa encouraged already seeing his mood was going up, "We couldn't look away."

"Wow!" Sora stared at his hands in awe. He then turned to his stuffed toy, "Did you think I was amazing, Mr. Chirithy?"

Anna smirked as she reached out for the toy and made it nodded his head making Sora smile for the first time today. Elsa added, "And with a little practice you could become... now what was that word you told me? A Superhero!"

"Like the Avengers?!" Sora beamed.

Elsa and Anna stared at each other in confusion before quickly nodded as the younger sister stated, "Uh... Yeah!"

Sora imagined people cheering him as he single handily defeated the men who kidnapped his friends, destroyed his home and family. Riku was staring in awe while Kairi was staring at him daydreaming. Elsa face then became serious, "Listen... I know the castle no tropical island and my family has some issues... however, if you'd like. We would like you to be apart of our family too. What do you say?"

Sora stared at the Queen for a second before asking, "You promise you and Miss Anna won't... go away?"

Both sisters knew what Sora actually meant by "go away." They both smiled as Elsa reassured him, "We're not planning on going 'anywhere' any time soon?"

Sora then giving her a big hug. Elsa smiled as she hugged him back as Anna smiled, "I think that's safe to assume that's a yes."

Sora nodded as Elsa released him from the hug. He then turned to Anna, "I'll have that ice cream now."

Anna smiled as she scooted the bowl towards him as he finally began to eat it up. Elsa and Anna smiled, looks like Sora was finally starting to recover...

* * *

Vexen crossed his arms with annoyance, "As fascinating as the Queen's powers are, how, pray tell, does she have use to the Organization."

Marluxia simply smirked in response as he pointed out, "Currently, Organization XIII has only twelve seats filled. The Keyblade's chosen is still a boy, and it will be a while before the Superior will want to turn him. However, the Queen has bonded with the child. If she were to become a Nobody and a Member of the Organization, the boy would do anything to get her heart back, and will do anything she asks of him."

Zexion nodded, "Those are some vailed points." He turned to Vexen, "We can even study of her power's origin. Were she got the power considering she's currently not a Nobody."

Vexen stroke his chin actually considering it, "Mmmm... It does pick up my curiosity..." He then nodded, "Fine. You've convinced me but I suggest we notify of Superior of this update. We will still need his approval after all. And don't forget, our priority is still the Keyblade's chosen."

Marluxia smirked and nodded, "Of course. I haven't forget our main objective." He then asked, "Care to do the honors?"

"You better not do anything behind my back." Vexen warned him as he returned to the castle through a Corridor of Darkness.

Axel crossed his arms, "So, what about us then?"

"Try learn anything you can about this world," Marluxia told them, "Anything of use could be valuable to the mission. And try not to get caught, I doubt the Kingdom took our little message very well."

Zexion nodded, "We know the standard routine."

With that, he, Axel, and Lexaeus vanished through Corridors of Darkness. However, Larxene and Marluxia stayed behind as the former asked her partner, "Okay... so why do you really want to recruit the loser of a Queen?"

"What I told Vexen was true." Marluxia admitted before he went on, "However, vise-versa, she'll do anything if it means protecting Sora. Even working with us to help over through Xemnas and take over the Organization."

Larxene smirked, "You think her power can rival his?"

"Why else do you think she keeps her powers a secret? I believe our ally should keep a close eye on the Queen." Marluxia stated, "But just in case, I believe a demonstration is in order."

Larxene stated, "I may have a few ideas..."

Marluxia turned to Larxene, "I'm listening..."

Meanwhile, unknown to them, Axel did go to far as he listened in on their plans. He smirked as his own plans started to take form. It would cost everyone that the Superior had sent for this mission, but he could accomplish everything that the Organization was after on this world...

* * *

The next day, there were no signs of a break in, which was a relief to everyone. However, Elsa wanted to be safe than sorry, so she ordered that Sora would never be on his own. Sora would usually spend the day with her and her sister anyways so he didn't mind.

While preparing for the Coronation, Elsa had spent her time studying the book given to her by Grandpabbie. She wanted a better understanding of Sora's powers while they taught him how to use it to defend himself and others.

She also learned a lot more about the Heartless and how they consumed worlds. Elsa wanted to see if they could try to prevent Arendelle from falling like Sora's islands did. At the same time, Anna was helping him to control some of the Keyblade basics. One of them was fire but both sisters agreed, he shouldn't try that one while he was only four.

Anna suggested ice magic because it she wanted to try to see if he could make it snow indoors and help make Sora his first snowman. Although, Elsa quickly that one for personal reasons, but she didn't tell her sister why. This confused the Princess but shrugged it off.

They both agreed with water. It seemed safe for Sora to learn. Anna even made targets to look like the Organization members for Sora to test on. After a few tries and accident splashing the royal sisters with magic, he eventually get the hang of it.

Anna cheered Sora on before turning to Elsa, "So, What's you reading?"

Elsa gestured Anna to come closer as she whispered, "I think I know how the Organization used the Heartless to destroy Sora's islands..."

Anna learned as she showed her, "According to this, each world has a Keyhole which leads to it's world's heart..."

"Worlds have hearts too?" Anna asked shocked by this update.

"I was just as shocked as you are." Elsa nodded, "It says if the Heartless find it and get inside it, they'll consume its hear and drag into darkness taking everyone and everything with it."

Anna gasped but quickly stopped to check on Sora who was too busy having fun testing out his new powers. She then turned to her sister, "So, what's to stop them from finding our world's keyhole?"

"Well, that's where the Keyblade comes in. It can lock or lock anything. So, if one seals the world's keyhole, that world's heart will be protect and can't be reached by the Heartless." Elsa smiled, at "While Heartless will still be here due to everyone having at least a little darkness in their hearts, they're will be small amounts and easier for the guards to handle."

"So, we just got find it first and have Sora lock it up and Arendelle will be fine." Anna realized.

Elsa nodded as Sora knocked down a target with Vexen's poorly drawn face. Sora beamed, "I did it!" Sora turned to the royal sisters, "Did you see me? Did you see me?"

"We sure did, cutie!" Anna cheered.

Elsa smiled, "You'll be a master of that Keyblade in no time!"

Sora cheered as the Keyblade vanished from his hand. He then wondered, "Um... watcha doing?"

Elsa and Anna turned to each other, Sora had made a lot more progress in healing the other day. They didn't want to freak him out of what cause his world to be destroyed. The future Queen flipped through a few pages before something that was worth taking to him, "Just trying to figure out how you summoned that lion you used to beat the bad guys. And I just did."

"Really?! What's it say?!" Sora asked with excitement in his eyes. He wasn't even sure how he done it.

"Well," Elsa started, "It says Keybladers, like you, could often some allies to help them in battle."

"Al.. lies?" Sora looked confused.

"Elsa means you can call friends to help ya." Anna explained in a way Sora could understand.

"Yay! New friends!" Sora cheered.

Elsa smiled as she admitted, "That actually might be a good one for you to practice with. You can call for help on the the off chance no one is around."

"Which is why we're going to practice that one next." Anna spoke up. As Elsa instructed what Sora had to do to call upon a summon, their was Gerda walked to where the Queen was. Elsa turned to her, "Yes?"

Gerda told her, "Just wanted to remind you the next rehearsal is in one hour."

Elsa sighed, with what's been happening in the last few days, she had forget the Coronation was only two days away. The future nodded, "Thanks for the reminder."

Gerda nodded as she left the room, Sora stopped practicing as he turned to the royal sister's, "What does rehearsal mean?"

"Practice." Anna replied, "Kinda like what you're doing."

"Oh," Sora nodded and was about to resume when he asked, "What are your practicing for, Miss Elsa?"

Elsa sighed as she answered, "My Coronation."

Sora blinked at that as Anna clarified, "It's when Elsa officially becomes Queen."

The boy turned to Elsa, "But I thought you were the Queen?"

Elsa smiled, as she knelt down to the child, "Well... technically, I don't officially become Queen till then because by then I'll be of age."

Sora once again blinked at that, the two sisters sighed as they realized his islands were more of a democracy than a monarchy. Plus, he didn't grow up knowing all this as a child like they did. Also, he was only four. They turned to each other as they realized they would be one thing he actually would understand. They then explained at the exact same time, "It's my/her birthday."

"Oooooooh!" Sora understood as he wondered, "Why didn't you say that?"

Anna smiled as she explained it in a way Sora would understand, "Well, royals like to say it all fancy like when people become Kings or Queens."

"So, is it gonna be like a Birthday party?" The boy wondered.

Anna beamed as she got excited once more, just like her sister expected, "Only the greatest Birthday of all time! The gates will be open, they'll be tons of people in the gates for the first time in years... well other than you. There be cake, music, dancing, cute single Princes, and everything!"

"It's a big deal to everyone both to Arendelle and the other kingdoms." Elsa smiled as she explained to the child, "Everyone other than you get to see how our lives have been since our father closed the gates."

Sora nodded in understanding before wondering, "Can you save me some cake then?"

Elsa and Anna then looked to each other slightly confused, as the latter wondered, "Um... why? Do you... not think you're invited."

"Yeah," Sora nodded, "It sounds like only for Kings, Queens, Princes, Princesses, and all them fancy people. And I'm no prince."

They then recalled while Sora did understand he was now apart of their family, he didn't realize where his place was in the family. He didn't understand when Elsa adopted him, she became his new mother, which technically made him a Prince. Neither them what to upright saying that to him, because they weren't sure how he was going to react to that. They wanted him to be more comfortable with the idea first, so they came up with a solution. Elsa reassured him, "Sora... you are invited the Coronation... in fact you got the most important job that every King or Queen has had since the dawn of time."

"Really?" Sora looked confused, "What?"

"The... um..." Anna tired to think while she smiled, "The Guest of Honor!"

The child wondered, "Is that important?"

Both sister nodded as Anna stated, "Uh, yeah!"

"So important!" Elsa agreed, "Can't have a Coronation Day without one!"

Sora wondered, "So, what exactly is a Guest of Honor?"

The sister tired to explain as they tired to think what his newly dubbed role was. Elsa thought, "Well a Guest of Honor has certain jobs... um... like..."

Anna spotted a tiny flag of Arendelle's National flag being decorating around the castle, she took one and handed it to him, "Like wave the flag as Elsa enters the Church."

Sora took the flag as he started as he waved it. Elsa nodded with Anna, "Yes, and um... after I come down the isle, the Guest of Honor... um... brings the crown for the Queen."

"Sounds super important." Sora stated.

"It is!" Anna smiled and nodded, "And finally after they announce us, they'll announce you, where you'll stand beside us..."

Elsa finished, "...and begin the party with some special words."

"Like this?" Sora asked as he waved the tiny flag, as he beamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

"Wow! That is perfect!" Anna beamed.

Elsa nodded, "Yes! That is the best thing to say to start the party!"

"You're gonna rock at Coronation!" Anna beamed at the exact same time, "Everyone's gonna love you!"

"But save it for the big day." Elsa smiled, "In fact, after this, you should come with us so we can practice the day together!"

"It's the most important job for the Coronation." Anna told the child, "Do you think you can handle it?"

Sora thought for a moment before beaming, "I'll do it with honor!"

Elsa and Anna beamed as Sora went back to learning his summoning, Anna leaned in, and whispered, "You don't think they'll mind the slight last minute change for the Coronation?"

Elsa whispered back, "After everything that's happened to him this week, I don't anyone, unless they're a Nobody, will even think of arguing about it."

Anna nodded, "Fair point."

Suddenly, a flash of light shined from Sora's Keyblade, and from it jumped a strange colorful creature that resemble a cross between a cat and a dog. It had a point at the top of its head, and it's eyes resemble plus signs. It had a dog-like muzzle, spots on its side, and pointy ears. There wa a small ring of color on its legs, separating its leg's from it's paws. Sora beamed as he started to pet the creature, "I did it again!"

Elsa and Anna stared at the strange new creature as the latter wondered, "Um... Elsa?"

"Hold on." Elsa told her as she flipped through the Keyblade knowledge book, "Here it is! A Dream Eater!"

Elsa began reading it quickly before calming down and smiling. Anna raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Apparently, Dream Eaters are apparently belovent spirits." Elsa explained after finished reading, "They consume nightmares and create good dreams. And they are super friendly. Especially with kids."

"Miss Elsa! Miss Anna!" Sora spoke up. They two royal sisters turned to the small child, who mounted the Dream Eater like a horse, "Check me out!"

"Oh my gosh!" Anna beamed, "That is literally the most cutest thing I have ever seen!"

"You two look so adorable!" Elsa even squealed much to Anna's shock. The future Queen blushed in embarrassment as she told her sister, "This stays between the three of us."

Sora then started riding it like a horse as he beamed as they ran through the halls, "YAAAAAAHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! Hi-ho! Meow-Wow! Away!"

"Hey, wait for us!" Anna giggles as she chased after them. Elsa sighed as for once, she decided to join in the fun. Things seemed to be finally looking up from them for a change...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! See! Told ya it ended with a happier note. Next time, as villains scheme and our heroes prepare for the big day. Elsa has some last minute jitters. Can Sora despite being so young say words of wisdom to the soon to be Queen? And how will the events of Frozen flow through now? Stay tuned! ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	7. Chapter VII: First Time in Forever

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They belong to Disney and Square Enix. And here's Chapter 7. Now we're going into the events of the Frozen movie, but what will things change because of Sora and the Organization? Well, today we start to answer that question. Now before we begin, let's reply to some reviews!**

**SORARULES23: Just so you know, Sora only knows about the Avengers because their poplar on their world and their comics and merchandise came to Sora's island. So he'd only knows what the public knows like he had no idea who Spider-Man is under the mask and Star Wars Sora doesn't know about because well... you'll find out as we go through the story. Though it's a nice memory you got there. **

**And now to Maverick, number one, I didn't do anything. You did that yourself. Number two, (smirks as he pulls out a spray can) you're right about that, we're not in your world, we're in mine. (Sprays Maverick with spray can)**

**There. Fire when ready.**

**(He fires only to find out all shots missed) **

**Stormtrooper spray, whoever they spray it on, whenever the person, which in this case is you, try to harm me, pranks or otherwise, they'll have the aim of a Stormtrooper, they'll always miss. The stuff never wears off too. So even if you were Hawkeye or Deadshot... you'll always miss me by a mile. Don't worry, you should still have no problem hiting bad guys though. So, I'm glad things worked out and we can move on with our lives.**

**Dexter: Thank you. And you know I won't answer that. Right now, we're focus on this story. When I do publish A Spider's Frozen Adventure II, you can ask in the first review. Okay?**

**foxchick1: Glad you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Leonfeon12: Thank you! :D**

**slpytlak: Yeah, he would be! **

**Sorafan: Great idea but if I had Elsa or Anna adpot Kairi, there would be that kinda awkward since they kinda be siblings. I always felt awkward with Barry and Iris in the Flash because of that reason. I got something else in mind but I might do that idea of Anna teasing Sora about his crush on Kairi. **

**Evelyn1563: Yeah, and it's not the last we've seen of the Dream Eater either. :)**

**SpiralDrake: I'm glad you're liking this so far. Hope you enjoy what's to come!**

**And with that out of the way, here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VII: For The First Time Forever

For the next two days, Elsa, Anna, and Sora all rehearsed how the Coronation was going to go. The future Queen quickly explained to everyone in the castle the last minute change in plans. As excepted no one minded it one bit, they'd do almost anything to make sure Sora was feeling better and more comfortable at his new home.

Anna was even more excited than ever with the new changes. She spent time with her sister picking out the prefect outfit the four year old would wear for the Coronation. Things were turning out even better than the young Princess expected things to be. Sure, there was horrible realizations but she tried to think positive.

First, she actually spending with her sister for the first in forever, even before the Coronation even happened. Second, she got to meet and hang out with the most adorable little boy who had just became her new nephew. Third, Sora had the most awesome magic that she got to witness. Finally, the day she had be waiting for was only a sleep away, and she had no idea what was in store. Maybe, she'd find true love and have kids of her own.

Elsa was a little concerned about the whole thing. Her father closed the gates to make sure no one would discover her secret. That day, she had to go everything she had prepared for. Except unlike the practice, she actually had to hold on the the orb and scepter with her bare hands. If she didn't control her powers, he powers would be exposed to the world, and they might not take as well with Sora as those currently living inside the castle.

Even if she did managed to control her powers long enough without being exposed, there was still the after party. She wasn't exactly the most sociable woman on the world... maybe even worlds. However, there was a solution to that. Anna. She'd be the life of the party. Everyone would be focused on her and all she'd have to do was a few small talks. Perhaps even discuss the current crisis with neighbor kingdoms to plan as rescue of Riku and Kairi.

However, that wasn't her biggest concern. Anymore at least. The Organization was still after Sora and they could use this opportunity to go undercover and try to take him. The guards reassured her they'll do a thorough background check to make sure everyone was who they say they were before letting anyone inside the gates. However, just to play it safe, Sora would stay near either her or Anna. She wanted to keep a close eye on him the whole day and not take any risks to ensure his safety.

If anything happened to that child, she'd never forgive herself. Not to mention if he's taken, then Arendelle is too doomed like Sora's islands because he was the only one who could seal the Keyhole.

She looked throughly throughout the book to see if the Keyblade could be passed on to someone else, maybe one of her guards. While she did learn Keyblade's can pass down Keyblades to the next generation, the problem was they can only do so if they earned the title Keyblade Master or at the very least have the potential to become one. Even then, Sora would be stuck with the Keyblade until the day he died, just like she was stuck with her curse.

She sighed as she tired to think a little positive, Sora was doing a much better job controlling his powers than her. Not to mention, everyone who saw or heard of his power, promised to keep it to themselves. She didn't want anyone calling Sora a monster because what he could do. Anna promised to explain it to anyone quickly before they jump to the wrong conclusion. Elsa hoped it wouldn't come to that though.

Anyways, everything was prepared for tomorrow. Elsa, Anna, and Sora knew what they were supposed to do tomorrow, the outfits was fitted for the three, and the maids were currently trying to get Sora's hair straightened out for the big day. Elsa and Anna watched as the maids did everything the could to get Sora's hair just right. One of the maids beamed when they thought the had it, "We did it!"

Five seconds later, all their hard work exploded, metaphorically speaking, back to his spiky hair. Elsa and Anna giggled in amusement as the maids groaned in defeat. Elsa reassured him "You know what... let his hair be, it somehow works for him."

They nodded as they left the room, as Elsa sighed. Anna reassured her, "It's going to be fine. You heard the captain. The guards are taking every precaution, if the even suspect a nobody is trying to sneak in, they'll arrest him or her on the spot."

"I know." Elsa nodded, "I'm still worried."

"He'll be fine. We won't let him out of our sight." Anna told her, before turning to Sora, "You hear that cutie! You're staying by me or Elsa the whole day! You hear me?"

"Yes, Miss Anna." Sora nodded as he hopped off the chair as he was currently in his PJ's, as he picked up Mr. Chirithy who was placed down near by. He walked up to the royal sisters.

Anna sighed as she told him, "Now, try to get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a big day for Arendelle."

"Because I'm the Guest of Honor?" Sora asked.

Anna nodded, "That's right! You're needed for Elsa's big day!"

"She's right!" Elsa nodded, "We need you to do exactly what we practiced the past two days, okay."

"Okay!" Sora nodded.

Anna added, "And don't do magic unless it's an emergency. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sora nodded again.

Anna pulled him into a tight hug, "See ya in the morning Spiky!" She then stood up to her sister, "Good night, Elsa."

"Good night, Anna." Elsa replied as her sister left. She then turned to Sora, "Now then, time to get you to bed, young man."

She picked the child up and placed him in his bed. She tucked him in as the boy spoke up, "Miss Elsa?"

"Yes," Elsa wondered, "Is something wrong?"

"No... it's just..." Sora replied, "You look so scared about tomorrow."

"I wouldn't say scared," Elsa stated, "More like nervous."

"Is it because your powers?" Sora assumed as he hugged Mister Chirithy.

"Yes," Elsa admitted. He knew her story and he did promise not to tell anyone about them. It did felt good to have someone else knows who understands what she's going through.

"Well, stop worrying about them," Sora told her. Elsa looked confused as he continued, "It's your Birthday tomorrow. You should be super happy!"

Elsa laughed as Sora's child like knowledge as she told him, "It's not that simple, honey. I've been dreading this day my whole life. How am I supposed to be happy tomorrow."

"Like this!" The small boy then preformed a silly face. After looking at this for a minute, Elsa found that she could not help but burst out laughing at the face Sora was making as the boy nodded, "There you go! You see! You got this!"

Elsa smiled as she told him, "Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever change." Elsa smiled. Sora smiled and nodded. The future then proceeded to ask, "You wanna hear a bed time story?"

Sora beamed as Elsa pulled one of her old childhood books...

* * *

Later that evening, Elsa and Anna were sleeping soundly while the guards were keeping watch at night. However, when she felt a little shove waking up. She turned to see Sora was there, "What's wrong, Sweetie? Do you need to go potty again? Did you see the bad men in the castle again?"

Sora shook his head, "I had a bad dream about the islands. Can I sleep with you tonight?"

Elsa sighed, before Sora, she would have to him stay away, but she could not help herself smiling, "Come on then."

Sora then proceeded to climb on the bed with his stuff toy as he snuggled up to Elsa. She then pulled him into a hug, as he whimpered, "I miss them..."

Elsa didn't need to ask who "them" was, she told him, "I miss my parents too. But they're still here."

"Where?" Sora wondered, "In heaven?"

Elsa nodded, "Yes, but also..." She pointed to Sora's heart, "In here. They'll never left you Sora. And they never will."

Sora smiled as Elsa hummed him the her parents old lullaby. Eventually, they both drifted off to deep sleep...

* * *

When morning came, Kai knocked on her door telling her it was time. Elsa sighed as she knew today was the day. She looked down to the sleeping child. He looked so peaceful, part of her didn't want him to wake up this early but...

She lightly rubbed him as he moaned. She smiled, "Sora... sweetie... it's time to get up..."

Sora have a small yawn as he woke up. He turned to her as he asked, "Today's the Corn... Corny...?"

"Coronation Day?" Elsa giggled softy, "It is. You ready?"

Sora turned to her and gave her a nod. Elsa smiled, "Good." Just then, the maids entered the room, she told them, "Get Sora dressed first. Then send him to Anna until I'm dressed too. I'll be a minute."

They nodded as Gerda picked up Sora out of bed. The maids gave him a bath, got him dressed, and ready for the day and sent him to Princess Anna, who finally woke up all dress as she lifted the child in the air as she beamed, "Good morning, Sora! It's Coronation Day!"

As she carried Sora along she began to sing, "_The window is open! So's that door! I didn't know they did that anymore! Who knew we owned eight thousand salad plates?!"_

_"For years I've roamed these empty halls! Why have a ballroom with no balls?! Finally they're opening up the gates!"_ Anna beamed around the castle while carrying the child, _"There'll be actual, real-life people... It'll be totally strange... Wow, am I so ready for this change..."_

_"For the first time in forever... There'll be music, there'll be light..."_ Anna sang and danced with the four year old through the castle, _"For the first time in forever... I'll be dancing through the night..."_

_"Don't know if I'm elated or gassy..." _Anna sang to Sora as he giggled,_ "But I'm somewhere in that zone... 'Cause for the first time in foreverI won't be alone..."_

"I can't wait to meet everyone!" Anna beamed before gasping, "Oh, what if I meet the one?"

"The one?" Sora asked in confusion.

"_Tonight, imagine me, gown and all... Fetchingly draped against the wall... The picture of sophisticated grace..."_ Anna explained as sang as she twists herself in a velvet drape like it's a gown acting like she looks gorgeous before she notices the bust of a man across the room as Sora didn't understand what she was singing about, "_I suddenly see him standing there... A beautiful stranger, tall and fair... I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face..."_

She then proceeded to stuff chocolate in her face. She passed one to Sora who quickly ate it. She then grabs the bust of the man and swings it around, "_But then we laugh and talk all evening... Which is totally bizarre... Nothing like the life I've led so far..."_

The bust goes flying and lands on the top of the cake much to her embarrassment. Later, Anna bursts into the portrait room as he followed along. He watched as he bounces on the furniture, and interacts with the paintings, "_For the first time in forever... There'll be magic, there'll be fun... For the first time in forever... I could be noticed by someone..."_

_"And I know it is totally crazy... To dream I'd find romance... But for the first time in foreve__r... At least I've got a chance..."_ Anna smiled with hope.

Kai then entered the room, "Young man, her Majesty is waiting."

Anna ruffles Sora's hair as he giggled. She told him, "She you in the church!"

* * *

Elsa stood in her parents room after Kai dropped Sora off as she sang to herself, "_Don't let them in... Don't let them see... Be the good people we always have to be..."_

She moved to a painting of her father's coronation. She takes off her gloves and mimics the painting by holding a candlestick and ornament in place of an orb and scepter, "_Conceal, don't feel... Put on a show... Make one wrong move and everyone will know..."_

The candlestick and ornament ice over. Elsa gasps, slams them back down onto the table, _"But it's only for today..."_

"_It's only for today..." _Anna sang heading to the entrance.

Elsa put on their gloves as she took a deep breath, as Sora ran up beside her, "_It's agony to wait..."_

_"It's agony to wait..." _Anna sang waiting for gates to open. Sora took Elsa's hand as she opened the door to the room. She looked down to the boy and smiled when turned to the servants, "_Tell the guards to open up... the gates~"_

_"The gates~" _Anna sang. As Sora joined sang, "_The gates~"_

"_The gates~" _The people beamed as the gates opened. Anna ran outside, "_For the first time in forever..."_

_"Don't let them in, don't let them see..." _Elsa sang as she walked side by side with Sora. Anna ran through the crowd and somebody brought in another cake for the one that had been smashed by her, "_I'm getting what I'm dreaming of..."_

_"Be the good people we always have to be..." _Elsa walked to watch the people coming. Anna sang, "_A chance to change my lonely world..."_

_"Conceal..." _Elsa sang as she looked down to her people as she picked the child up as he watched everyone enter the castle. As Anna beamed, "_A chance to find true love..."_

_"Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know..." _She sang as they watched her sister run through the people as they sang, "_For the first time in forever... We are all the song outside... __For the first time in forever... The gates are open wide..." _

_"I know it all ends tomorrow... So it has to be today..."_ Anna sang to herself, _"'Cause for the first time in forever... For the first time in forever... Nothing's in mmmmmmyyyyyyy wwwwwwwaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"_

_"Toooooooodddddddaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy!"_ The people sang until Anna was slammed right into the breast of a horse. She falls back and lands in a small wooden boat. It tips off of the dock and was about to go overboard. But just then, the horse slams his hoof into the boat and steadies it. Anna's eyes narrowed, "Hey!"

She paused as the rider of the horse smiled apologetically, "I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

"Hey. I-ya, no. No. I'm okay." Anna smiled as he hopped of his horse.

"Are you sure?" He asked with concern.

Yeah, I just wasn't looking where I was going. But I'm okay. I'm great, actually." Anna admitted.

He sighed in relief as He offers her a hand and their eyes meet, "Oh, thank goodness."

After he helps her to her feet, he gave a small bow, "Prince Hans of the Southern Isles."

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." Anna introduced herself with a curtse.

Hans's eyes widened, "Princess...? My Lady."

He drops to his knees, head bowed. The horse bows too, curling his hoof up and out of the boat causing the boat to tip. Hans tumbles on top of Anna. She smiled sheepishly, "Hi...again."

The horse slams his foot back into the boat to stabilize it. Anna and Hans tumble the other way. Anna lands on top of him. Hans stated, "Oh boy."

"Ha. This is awkward. Not you're awkward, but just because we're..." She laughed nervously as they got back up, "I'm awkward. You're gorgeous. Wait, what?" Anna apologized, "I'm sorry... I'll just..."

"Wait," Hans called out, "Don't go... You don't have to be embarrassed, princess. 'Oh-I'm-just-me.'" He frowned as he sung, "_I'm someone even more embarrassing to be..._

_"I'm only the thirteenth son of a king..." _Hans admitted as he went on,_ "Of a very small kingdom... Of very small islands to the South... And nobody sings about this humble face... Or my lack of grace... Or quotes what comes out of my mouth..."_

Anna turned to listen to the Prince's song. He smiled, "_Thank goodness... I've journeyed a long way to see your sister crowned... To honor and to back you... Yet here I go to smack you to the ground... Please accept the humblest of the apologies... From a clumsy prince who's only come to serve and please... With a line of mean, big brothers... That goes on for miles... A man you won't see on a statue of bronze... Just Hans of the Southern Isles..."_

"Hi, Hans of the Southern Isles." Anna smiled.

He smiled, "Hi, Anna of Arendelle. I'd like to formally apologize for hitting the Princess of Arendelle with my horse... and for every moment after."

"No. No. No. It's fine." Anna reassured him, "I'm not THAT Princess. I mean, if you'd hit my sister Elsa, that would be- yeash! Cuz, you know..." She then started petting his horse, "Hello." The horse neighed before she turned back to Hans, "But, lucky you, it's... it's just me."

"Just you?" Hans smiled showing he was amused.

She smiles back as the bells rung. She doesn't notice at first when finally, "The bells. The coronation. I-I-I better go. I have to...I better go."

She hurries off, stops, turns back give Hans a little wave, "Bye!"

As she rushes off again, Hans waves back. The horse waves too, once again taking his hoof out of the boat as Hans eyes widened as he realized what came next, "Oh no."

The boat falls, with Hans in it. It lands upside down in the water. Hans raises it up off of him, gasping for air before smiling once more.

As Anna rushed back into the castle she bumped into a old man with a brown cloak around him, "Oh, sorry sir..."

"It's quite alright, you're highness. Accidents happen." He reassured her. Anna smiled as he ran back into the castle. He watched her enter the castle as the old man smirked to himself...

* * *

**And now we've been introduced to our two human baddies. You already know about Hans but you're probably wondering who that man in the brown cloak is. I'll give you three hints.**

**1\. He's not Ansem or any other version of Xehanort.**

**2\. He hasn't appeared in Kingdom Hearts or Frozen.**

**3\. He was recently introduced in a video game that was released last November. **

**Care to guess who? And yes, some of the songs from the Frozen Broadway will make an appearance in here. I hope you enjoy them along with some other familiar Disney classics.**

**Now, to the preview, now that the gates are open. The Coronation can officially beginparty can officially begin. How will the guests react to Sora? Will we see any familiar faces? And how did the man in the brown cloak get inside the castle? And is it dangerous for Elsa to dream?****Stay tuned! ****I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	8. Chapter VIII: Dangerous To Dream

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Well, here we are with the seventh chapter to this story. I'd like to thank SORARULES23 for helping me figuring out part of this chapter. Now then, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**Tiger2014: Thank you! Don't worry. I'll explain at the end of the chapter but there are some other reviewers who figured it out of you wanna check them out. **

**Dexter: And Bingo was his nameo! You've got it! :D**

**PirateLord93: In that case, I recommend you beat the story on D****athomir before continuing on. Their some minor spoilers for that game. If you don't mind some spoilers then by all means continue, if not... well... I suggest you finish the story on Dathomir first.**

**SORARULES23: Thank you! I try to get them all right of how they'd interact with the little Sora. I can't say much without spoilers but their is a reason, for what I do when it comes to that chapter. Should be enjoyable in the end! Yes, he did appear in that game. And yes, they're are real on another world in this story. Sora will do a summon from that world sooner than later. And thanks again for the help.**

**The Maverick: I knew it! The real you knew where the Christmas party was at when us authors united the facfic heroes against the Xehanorts for harming Kairi in KH3 and once again separating the two lovers. If it was the real you, he would have known where to look. In fact he still doesn't know. He sent the annoying orange to Chuck Norris's house. I almost feel bad for that orange... almost... **

**(Listens to plan)**

**In that case, you're going to need this.**

**(Gives Maverick an mysterious giant crate.)**

**Good luck**

**(Gives each other a secret handshake only we know.)**

**slpytlak: I'll explain at the end of the chapter! **

**ajjr12: Not really no. Don't know enough about that character to include for this story. I haven't seen Ducktales both old or new.**

**Red Dragon 1995: Good guess, cause you are correct. And who doesn't love double bladed Lightsabers. The Phantom Menace might not be the best Star Wars movie but everyone loves Darth Maul and his weapon. Sadly Sora won't be using a Lightsaber in this story though but he might bring someone who can... ;D**

**lyokoMARVELanime: Wow! I'm actually a little shocked that you checked this story out! Unexpected but certainly welcomed! And thanks! And no sadly Sora does not magically grow to full KH3 size in this story. However, Sora will still have his uses despite his age. His summoning will play a big part in the story! And I got something special wiped up near the ending but you'll have to keep reading to see what that is! Though mainly it be trying to show our Frozen cast and Axel what it means to bond with other peoples hearts. Which even at that age is somewhat of an expert on. Just ask Ventus. ;D**

**And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter VIII: Dangerous to Dream

Elsa stood alone at the church entrance as she took a deep breath as she sung to herself, _"I can't be what you expect of me... But I'm trying every day with all I do... And do not say... Here on the edge of the abyss... Knowing everything in my whole life has lead to this..." _

She then made her way down to the alter, _"And so I pull inside myself... Close the walls put up my guard... I've practiced every single day for this... So why is it so hard?"_

_"'Cause I can't show you... __I'm not as cold as I seem..." _She sang as she thought about her sister, "_There are things you cannot know... And it's dangerous to dream..."_

Elsa finally reached the alter as Anna joined her as she whispered, "Sorry, I'm late!"

She continued to sing to herself as she looked at Anna, "_I know I'll never see that sunny day... When this trial is finally through... And it could just be me, you, and Sora too... I can't dwell on what we've lost... And our secrecy and silence comes at such a cost..."_

_"I wish I could tell the truth... Show you who's behind the door... I wish you knew what all this pantomime... And__ pageantry was for..." _She continued, _"I __have to be so cautious... And you're so extreme... We're different, you and I... And it's dangerous to dream..."_

"_It's dangerous to wish... I could make choices of my own... __Dangerous to even have that thought..." _She sang, "_I'm dangerous just standing here... For everyone to see... If I let go of rules... Who knows how dangerous I'd be?"_

Anna peeks out to the audience. Hans waves at her from the pews. Just then, coos and awes could be heard as little Sora walked down the isle with the crown. Even Elsa beamed the first time, seeing the child so happy as he passed it up to the Priest. He then walked over to Anna as he whispered, "How'd I do."

"You did great." Anna told him as she passed him the mini flag which he started to wave getting even more coos and awes. The crown is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a pillow. She slowly reaches for them. When the bishop told her, "Your Majesty, the gloves."

_"Why right now would I make this mistake? How could I let my concentration break?"_ Elsa sang as She breathes nervously, removes her gloves, places them on the pillow. Her hands shake. She takes the orb and scepter, then turns to the people. As the Bishop spoke in Latin, she whispered to herself, _"Conceal... Don't feel... Conceal... Don't feel... Conceal... Don't feel..."_

Elsa's eyes widened as the orb and scepter slowly began to freeze. Finally, when it was finished she quickly put down the items and put the gloves back on as the Bishop declared, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!"

Elsa smiled in relief as Sora waved his tiny little flag as everyone else sang, _"Queen anointed! Our chosen daughter!_ _Our blessed queen behold!"_

* * *

Later in another room, Elsa sighed in relief,_ "I __can't believe that I'm standing here... Did I really make it through?"_

"Father, I did it." She cheered before she sung to herself, "_Now, what do I do? I can't stop smiling, how strange... Does this mean that things are different? Could they really change? And could we open up the door... And finally see you, face to face... I guess the queen can change the rules... But not the reasons they're in place... I can't be what you expect of me... And I'm not what I seem... But I would love to know you... Is it dangerous to dream?"_

* * *

Later that afternoon, springy music fills the Great Hall. The Guests dance, ate, and laughed when just then the music ended, Kai announced, "Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Elsa walked to her throne as everyone clapped. Then the servant gestured to Anna as she entered the room, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

Anna quickly ran into the room. She stopped to wave at the people one young woman waved back as Kai moved Anna next to her big sister. Once, by her sister, they smiled and nodded. It if it wasn't for Sora, things would have felt awkward for the Princess. Speaking of, the Kai gestured to the young boy who was currently waving the tiny Arendelle Flag, "And introducing Arendelle's Guest of Honor, Sora."

As Sora joined the sisters, all the royal guest cooed and awed at the little child as Kai replied, "Before the party continues, our Guest of Honor has something to say to our new Queen."

Sora turned to Elsa and beamed, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

There was a mixer of laughter and awes in the crowd as they clapped for the three. Sora turned to the royal sisters as he whispered, "How'd I do?"

"Prefect!" Anna smiled.

"I don't think the Coronation wouldn't be as half as good without you to be our Guest of Honor." Elsa added. She then turned to Kai, "Could you have someone bring Sora a slice of cake."

Kai bowed as he went off to do so. Anna took Sora's flag from him and stood beside the two sisters. Elsa looked around, "So... This is what a party looks like."

"It's warmer than I thought." Anna replied.

Elsa asked, "And what is that amazing smell?"

They both close their eyes, inhale the smell, then open their eyes and look at each other, "Chocolate."

They both laugh, as Anna looked down to Sora, who seemed to be looking around with excitement, she wondered, "What are you so excited about spiky?"

"I really looking forward to meeting all of your friends! I can hope I can be their friend too!" The boy replied with a bright smile on his face.

Elsa and Anna looked to each other awkwardly as the former looked down, "Well, I wouldn't say their friends, more like allies that we do trades to help support our Kingdoms."

Sora stared at the two, "But you're a Queen and you're a Princess. You must have tons of friends." The two sisters looked at each other awkwardly as Sora asked with concern, "Miss Elsa. Miss Anna. You two do know how to make friends right?" More awkward silence, Sora looked dumbfounded, "Wow... never thought a Queen or Princess wouldn't know how to make friends."

"Well..." The two spoke at the exact same time.

Sora then brightened up, "Lucky for you two, I'm an expert when it comes to making friends! I do it all the time! I can teach you!"

The two royal sisters chuckled in amusement, as Anna was about to say something to the child when Kai interrupts them as he introduced, "Your Majesty. The Duke of Weaseltown."

He glares at the butler as he corrected, "Weselton!" He then smiled at the Queen, "Duke of Weselton, Your Majesty. As your closest partner in trade it seems only fitting that I offer you your first dance as queen."

The Duke does a little fiddle with his feet then as he bows his head and holds out his hand his toupee tips forward making both and Sora, Anna, and Elsa laughed quietly although Sora's was a little louder, then the Queen stopped to clear her throat, "Uh... thank you. Only, I don't dance."

"Oh..." The Duke seemed disappointed before Elsa gestured to her sister, "But my sister does."

Anna laughs then realizes what Elsa has offered, "Wait, what?"

The Duke quickly takes Anna's arm, "Oh! Lucky you."

"Oh, I don't think..." Anna tired to protest.

The Duke yanks Anna onto the dance floor, "If you swoon, let me know. I'll catch you."

As Anna looks at Elsa in desperation, who smiled as she told her, "Sorry."

Sora then turned to Elsa with concern, "I don't have to dance with the Duck of Weaseltown too, do I?"

Elsa didn't even bother hiding her laugh this time as Kai handed down Sora his cake. He beamed, "YAY! CAKE!"

Sora then proceeded to eat the cake as Elsa explain, "It's Duke of Weselton and no, you don't have to dance with him if you don't want too."

"Good... 'cause I think there's something off about him." Sora admitted before taking a bit out of his desert.

The Duke showboats, but he was just awful. Anna tries to make the best of it, as he exclaimed, "Like an agile peacock... CLUCK-CLUGGLE-CLUCK!"

He lands on her feet as she winced in pain, "Ow. Ow."

The Duke the spoke as he 'danced,' "Speaking of, so great to have the gates open. Why did they shut them in the first place? And why the Coronation was held back until now? Do you know the reason? Hmm?"

He gets in her face, as she honestly replied, "...No."

The Duke looked suspicious but shook it off, "Oh, all right." He started 'dancing with her' once more, "Hang on. They don't call me the little dipper for nothing."

He dips Anna back. Elsa peeks through the crowd, can barely hold in her laughter. Anna shoots Elsa funny, help-me looks as the Duke stated, "Like a chicken... with the face of a monkey... I fly."

"Chicken with the face of monkey?" Sora repeated, "I'm only four and even I know chickens can't fly or monkeys."

"That's right, Sora," Elsa smiled, "I'm guessing he's trying to act younger than his actual age."

"Well, then he's doing a terrible job." Sora stated as he went back to his cake.

Elsa assumed, "Well, then I can bet you know a dance..."

After finishing the slice of cake, he turned to Elsa, "Just one. And not like those grown ups are doing."

"Well, guess that makes it a unique dance." The newly dubbed Queen smiled, "What's this dance called?"

"The chicken dance." Sora replied nonchalantly.

Elsa began giggling again in amusement as she told him, "Oh, I never heard of that dance... you'll have to show me sometime."

"Let me know when you're ready for another round, M'Lady." They heard the Duke call out.

They turned to see the Princess of Arendelle return, the Queen chuckled, "Well he was sprightly."

"Ugh. Especially for a man in heels." Anna groaned as she rubbed her feet.

Elsa asked, "Are you okay?"

Anna turned to her big sister with a bright smile on her face, "I've never been better. This is so nice. Great even with this cutie around." She rubbed Sora's head as he laughed, she then turned to her sister, "I wish it could be like this forever."

Elsa smiled as she admitted, "Yeah, me too..." She then frowned as she knew otherwise, "But it can't."

"Why not? If..." She asked as she tired to get deeper in after how close they've been this week.

Elsa just looked away from her, "It just can't."

Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute." She looked down at Sora, "I'll check on you later..."

She walks away. Elsa watches her go, saddened. Sora looked to her as Elsa turned to him, "Don't look at me that way... you know why it can't work..."

"But if I can control my..." Sora started when Elsa shushed him. Sora whispered quietly, "...powers. Can't you do the same."

Elsa knelt down to him, "Our gifts are quite the same... it's dangerous for me to be out and about all these people just as it is dangerous for them to be around me."

"Gee," The boy frowned, "Is there anything I can do to change that?"

Elsa gave him a reassuring smile, "You already have, sweetie. You actually managed to get us talking again. I didn't even think that was a possibility until you came along."

Sora smiled at little at that as he brightened up, "Hey! I know! If I can help you to make more friends in your life, maybe you'll worry less about your problem and have more control over it."

Elsa stared at him as she realized, "Friendship means that much with you?" Sora nodded as she sighed, "Well... we do need to find people willing to help your friends..."

"That's the spirit!" Sora cheered. He then turned to two people in the crowd, "Let's start with those two! They look friendly!"

Sora took Elsa's hand as she walked beside him. She couldn't help but think, _"I can't believe I'm doing this!"_

Once, they meet up with the young couple in the crowd, Sora introduced himself to him, "HI! I'M SORA!"

The young woman smiled as she knelt down as she cooed, "Oh my gosh! Hi there! Aren't you just the cutest thing?! I'm Rapunzel!"

"And I'm the dashing most handsome Flynn Rider. Want an autograph kid?" Eugene says to the boy which made him giggle.

"Eugene..." Rapunzel warned.

"Alright! Fine! It's Eugene Fitzherbert, actually. Question. Where can I get a haircut like yours? You might be on to something epic with those spikes." Eugene pondered about Sora's hairstyle.

Sora answered as he touched his spiky hair, "Oh, my mommy said I was born with it. It never stays straight no matter what she does."

"You should have seen him last night." Elsa giggled getting the two's attention, "The maids spent the whole evening trying to straighten out his hair only for it to go back the way it was. It's almost like it has a mind of it's own."

Eugene burst out laughing, "Man, I would've paid to see that!"

"Really?" Rapunzel smirked at Eugene. "Remember the time we invented a new haircut ourselves?"

"Oh, two can play at that game Ex-Blondie! Remember how to use to hate wearing shoes?" Eugene teased.

"But she's wearing shoes right now." Sora pointed out innocently.

"Exactly." Rapunzel smiled triumphantly.

"Oh, why do the kids always take your side!?" Eugene whined humorously.

"Cause they love me more." Rapunzel ruffled Sora's hair.

"So tell us, Rapnzel. What kingdom are you from?" Elsa asked trying to sound friendly like Sora thought him.

"Oh, Corona." Rapunzel answered without a second thought.

Elsa blinked at that, "Corona? You're the lost Princess? Your my cousin?"

Rapunzel smiled as she waved her hands, "Surprise!"

Sora cheered, "Surprise!" He then turned to Elsa, "Miss Elsa? What are we talking about?"

"Long story short, I have an Aunt and Uncle who rule there. They had a little girl who disappeared a long time ago." Elsa explained, "But she was found a few years back."

"By me!" Eugene spoke up, "You're welcome by the way!"

"Plus there were a couple of incidents with my hair being so long, and blond...And it could magically heal anything." Rapunzel added.

"Just like..." Sora almost said like his power but Elsa quickly covered his mouth.

"A magic potion! Right, sweetie?" Elsa quickly asked as discreetly shook her head at Sora.

"Oh yeah. Right." Sora smiled timidly but Elsa patted his head.

"Now that you mentioned it. We did have a magic potion incident that changed our personalities. Thanks for that frog!" Eugene gave a sarcastic look to Pascal. Rapunzel's pet chameleon who was crossing his arms on Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Chameleon." Rapunzel corrected as she patted Pascal's head, "And too be fair, he was only trying to help."

Sora and Elsa looked to each other in confusion before turning back as the former wondered, "What's a chameleon?"

Rapunzel turned to Sora as she gestured to Pascal, "Sora, this is Pascal he's a chameleon. You wanna hold him?"

Sora eagerly nodded with excitement as the lost Princess told him, "Now, hold out your hands." Sora did as she was told as the chameleon climbed on to his left hand as Rapunzel gave him him a grape in his other hand, "Now, Pascal has a cool gift. Watch what happens when you feed him the grape."

Sora then offered the grape to the chameleon, he smiled in apperception when he shot out his tongue and at the grape before turning the exact color as the grape. The boy gasped in awe, "Cooooool."

"I knew you'd like him." Rapunzel smiled, "Now where exactly are your..."

Rapunzel and Eugune then notice Elsa discreetly shaking her head as the former quickly tried to change her question, "...your... your..."

"Presents!" Eugene blurted out nervously, "We bought presents and we need to know where to put them."

"But it's Miss Elsa's birthday." Sora pointed out in confusion. He wasn't ungrateful. He likes having gifts, but he wanted it to be Elsa's day.

The Queen felt pride for how Sora is selfless in that regard, but she thinks the boy deserves all the presents he can get after what happened this week and likely what was going to happen until the Organization had been dealt with

"Yes, we know, sweetheart. But... you're the Guest of Honor, so you get gifts too!" Rapunzel smiled at him.

"Really?!" Sora's eyes lit up.

Elsa nodded, "Yes! It's apart of every Coronation for their important roles of ensure the next heir becomes the King or Queen. And today that is you!"

"Oooooooh!" Sora thought he understood.

"But it's not until a little later so..." Elsa continued, "...why don't you and Pascal go over to the fruit tray and he can show you want other colors he can change into, while I go over the details with Eugene and Rapunzel."

"Okay!" Sora nodded as Pascal climb on Sora's shoulder and ran over to the fruit tray which wasn't too far from Elsa's sight. The guards kept a close eye on the boy as Elsa turned to the royals of Corona.

Rapunzel then turned to Elsa with concern, "Okay... what's really going on with that boy?"

"Yeah, your face is making me think like his parents kicked the bucket..." Eugene nodded.

"It's a lot worse than you think." Elsa began as she explained the events of the past week. Elsa explained about how she found Sora. Lost and sick and brought him to the castle, and how she found out about how his parents and everyone on his island were killed. As well that Elsa adopted Sora but she left out the part about his Keyblade and how he came from another world.

Never the less. Eugene and Rapunzel felt bad for the boy.

"Oh my gosh. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." Rapunzel said sympathetically.

"It's okay. He's still healing, but I'm making sure it's going well. He's learning to adjust and I'm learning how to play my part. Being a parent and a Queen are two different things." Elsa admitted to her cousin.

"Well if you ask me. He's very lucky to have you. I've had my tough years at his age but he'll need someone like you to get through this phase. Especially with a backstory this cold." Eugene spoke like it's from his own experience. Elsa felt some irony at that 'cold' remark. If only they knew.

"Thank you." Elsa said gratefully, "There's something else you should know... the men responsible for this are still out there and kidnapped two of Sora's closet friends. There still after him too. They've even broken into this castle."

Rapunzel eyes widened before frowning, "I know what it's like to be taken away from your real home and spent your life locked in a tower. I don't want any other child to go what I've gone through. I'll speak with my parents. Once they catch wind about these ruffians, they'll do everything they can to help find them men responsible and rescue those children."

"Thank you again!" Elsa looked grateful again as they turned to Sora. He was currently having the time of his life as Pascel changed colors of every fruit he gave him.

Eugene rubbed the the back of his head, "Guess, we're going to need to get a last minute gift for spiky over there."

"Yeah..." Elsa nodded as she realized the slight problem since she didn't really prepare anything like that for tonight.

Rapunzel smiled, "Don't worry. I'm good with last minute change in plans. Just leave it to me."

While Rapunzel scurried out to go and buy some toys at the shop near by and let some of the other royals know of the last minute change of plans. Elsa and Eugene went over to check on Sora. Who was giggling at the color act Pascal was doing. Pascal saw The Duke of Weasleton trying to impressed the other female nobles like the fumbling idiot he was. And Pascal had a devious smirk.

The chameleon held his finger up to the boy gesturing him to hang on and watch this. Then Pascal crawled on the table and stuck his tongue out to the Duke's boot. Making him slip on a woman. The woman shrieked and glared at the Duke.

"Whoops." The Duke gave a nervous smile and got slapped.

Sora laughed at this.

"Nice. The frog did what York town could never do. He put up the Duke." Eugene quipped with a smirk. As Elsa covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

* * *

After their explaining the situation to Rapunzel and Eugene, Elsa asked them to spreed the word of what happened to Sora to the other royals. They needed all the help they could get to rescue Riku and Kairi as well as stop the Organization and the Heartless.

Elsa followed Sora along where he helped her get better connections with her trading partners. It actually felt pretty good. She was amazed how gifted Sora was when it came to connecting with people. She wondered if it was part of his magic or if it was just him. Either way, it was a sight to behold.

Still, she wished some of the party guest brought their children along. She would have loved if Sora could interact with more children his age. She made a mental note, the next she had the gates open for whatever reason, to ask the other kingdoms to bring their children so Sora could hang out with more children around his age group. If she decided to do something like this again anyways.

If, no, when they get Riku and Kairi back, she wanted them to be a part of the castle so Sora wouldn't feel isolated from his closest friends. However, part of her wanted him to make more friends too. Making friends seemed to be Sora's top property when he visited other worlds with friends. He didn't want Sora to lack on those skills but she didn't want their secret being exposed either. Elsa sighed to herself, she would have cross that bridge when it comes to that.

In the meantime, Sora making friends with her party guest was really amusing and did help her build a stronger connection to the people Arendelle did trades with for years. It even made Sora smile brightly, which made Elsa's day even better than it was. He got so excited he accidentally bumped into a older man. The man in a brown cloak turned to him and smiled, "Ah, you must be the Guest of Honor... It's an honor to finally meet you."

Sora looked a little nervous to the old man as he back up towards Elsa as she apologized on his behalf, "Sorry, he just got excited for a bit there."

"It's alright." He nodded as he reassured him, "I mean you no harm."

However, Elsa then began to realize that this man wasn't a royal, should would have assumed he was with the Organization but their coats were a lot different from this old man's cloak and thanks to Grandpabbie, they couldn't get in the castle through their dark portals and the guards made sure no unexpected 'guest' got in. She decided to play with some caution, "Who are you?"

"Oh... no, no one to fear. No." He reassured her, "Just a traveler. Studying the nature of... unique species. I heard one kind made all it's way out here. One that came from the shadows... and I believe are being control by mysterious men in black."

"You know the men in black." Elsa asked.

He nodded, "As do you I see."

Elsa didn't trust this man but if he knew something about the Organization, she had to know. She asked, "Did... you learn anything about these men?"

"A few things here and there." He admitted, "They look like normal people... however, I believe they're a different species all together. They're after something powerful... something ancient... something that could change the very world we know."

He then turned back to the Queen, "They've been particular active here as of late. I believe their after someone who could be the key to unlock the answers they seek..." He then turned to Sora, "Something or someone in this very castle."

Elsa hide her shock look as he told her, "Listen, they won't rest until they get what they want. The only thing that can stop them could be whatever your is your hiding. I can help you if you let me."

Elsa raised an eyebrow, this man clearly knew more than he was letting on. She wasn't going to trust him with Sora's secret, she placed her arms behind her as Sora Elsa cross her fingers, "I'll consider it. But for now I think we have things well in hand."

"Of course. Of course." He nodded, "I'll return if you change your mind."

Elsa went to check on Sora as she whispered, "You alright?"

He nodded as she looked back to where the man once was, only for him to disappear into the crowd. She wasn't sure how he managed to sneak into the castle nor how much he actually knew of what was happening. One thing she did know, this man was trouble. She turned to Sora, "No matter what happens, stay close to me, okay?"

Sora nodded as he took her hand as they went to enjoy the rest of the party. Just as they heard, Anna return holding hands with what appeared to be a Prince, "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

* * *

**Uh-oh! We all know what this leads up to. The storm is about to rage on. And for those wondering, the man in the brown cloak is ****Taron Malicos, the fallen Jedi, and one of the villains from Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order. Great game! Definitely worth gamer's time who are Star Wars fans. I recommend you play it if you haven't already. But the question is... what's he doing in Arendelle and what's his angle with Marluxia? **

**Also a big change that has happened her due to Sora was their interaction with each other was a lot less awkward. There will be other noticeable changes in this story.**

**And Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal from Tangled appeared in here. And thanks again to SORARULES23 for helping me out with the conversations between them and Sora and Elsa and the references from the TV series. They'll play a important role in this story too so this isn't the last time we'll see them.**

**For that question to be answered, you'll have stick around to see what happens. Next time, we see what Anna's been up to since we last saw her and well what other changes will happen because of Sora. And what will remain the same. On top other that, they once again they have to deal with the Organization and this time, they brought Nobodies. And the result of it will leave Sora and Elsa's secrets exposed. What will happen then? ****Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	9. Chapter IX: Secrets Revealed

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Okay, now we get to see what Hans and Anna were up too, while Elsa spent the whole party with Sora. And the, of coarse what happens afterwards. Now, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews. **

**Tiger2014: Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed their spotlight so far! You'll find out the answer to that question sooner than later. **

**ajjr12: It's possible but SORARULES23 is helping me out with that particular part. That author knows the show better than I do. So, we'll see were it goes as the story continues.**

**slpytlak: Unless your evil or heartless. Other than that, everyone loves little Sora.**

**SORARULES23: Thanks again with this chapter! (Turns to Maverick:) Well, that is that. And keep the suit, I got more. I was a buy one get one special!**

**Red Dragon 1995: I don't usually do, but I'm happy with the progress I've made the last week with this story. And don't worry, we'll see Cal Kestis at some point in the story. They'll need his help to defeat Malicos.**

**KHfan: And also the other way around too. Sora still got a long way to go to get where he is now.**

**foxchick1: Well, wait no further! Please Enjoy!**

**B127Michael: They'll be mentions of them. However, this takes place after Birth By Sleep. So right now, Ven's in a coma while his heart lies in Sora's own heart, Terra's being possessed by Master Xehanort while his Lingering Will lies in the Keyblade Graveyard, and Aqua's trapped in the Realm of Darkness. That much hasn't changed sadly.**

**And that with that out of the way, please enjoy the newest chapter to this story crossover...**

* * *

Chapter IX: Secrets Revealed

Earlier that day, Elsa asked her little sister, "Are you okay?"

Anna turned to her big sister with a bright smile on her face, "I've never been better. This is so nice. Great even with this cutie around." She rubbed Sora's head as he laughed, she then turned to her sister, "I wish it could be like this forever."

Elsa smiled as she admitted, "Yeah, me too..." She then frowned as she knew otherwise, "But it can't."

"Why not? If..." She asked as she tired to get deeper in after how close they've been this week.

Elsa just looked away from her, "It just can't."

Anna frowned, "Excuse me for a minute." She looked down at Sora, "I'll check on you later..."

Elsa and Sora watched sadly as Anna walked off deeper into the party. Even with Sora around, Elsa still wanted to shut the world out. Sure, she didn't blame her entirely, the Organization was still out there and were after Sora. She just wanted to protect Sora and that meant that the gates couldn't stay open until they knew Sora would be safe. Still that didn't meant she should shut her out too.

Just then someone bumped her by accident. Just as she was about to hit the floor, Hans was there to catch her. He smiled at her, "Glad I caught you."

"Hans." Anna beamed. He smoothly sets his drink down on a passing tray. He lifts her up and leads her in a romantic dance...

* * *

As the evening went on Anna and Hans drink and chat. Anna stated, "I often had the whole parlor to myself to slide..."She hits him in the face by mistake with her hand, "Oops. Sorry."

He just laughed it off...

* * *

Later on, Anna and Hans stroll out of the castle. Anna stated, "...Your physique helps I'm sure."

* * *

Later in the garden, Hans notices her white streak, "What's this?"

"I was born with it," Anna explained, "...although I dreamt I was kissed by a troll."

"I like it." Hans smiled. Anna giggled as a blush appeared on her face. They continued explore the gardens when the Prince of the Southern Isles noticed a new sigh for a new plant. He read, "A paopu tree? Never heard of that plant before..."

"Oh! It's a rare planet that grows this star shaped fruit." Anna beamed, "It comes with a legend, 'if two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain apart of each other's lives no matter what.'"

"Sounds romantic." Hans smiled.

Anna smiled, she knew he'd like it...

* * *

Later that evening, she teaches Hans how to eat krumkake, "Yeah, the whole thing! You got it." They laugh as the krumkake crumbles in his face. She then asked, "Okay wait, wait. So you have how many brothers?"

"Twelve older brothers. Three of them pretended I was invisible... literally... for two years." Hans answered.

Anna shook her head, "That's horrible."

Hans just shrugged it off, "It's what brothers do."

"...And sisters. Elsa and I were really close when we were little. But then, one day she just shut me out, and I never knew why." Anna told him, "She didn't even bothered opening up until Sora showed up."

"I've been meaning to ask about that..." Hans asked, "He hers?"

"Well... kinda..." Anna shrugged, "He's adopted. Elsa found one day after these group of men in black lack a heart took Sora and his friends away from his home and destroyed his entire island. It was the same island where the paopu fruit comes from. The stuff we got from there is all that left. So, Elsa brought him in. Even asked me to help take care of him. He's just so cute so I couldn't say no."

"How sweet of you." Hans commented her.

Anna smiled before frowning sadly, "But even after all we've been through the past week, she still wants to shut me out."

He takes her hand and leaned in close, "I would never shut you out."

Anna and Hans continued to smile at each other until Anna asked, "Okay, can I just say something crazy?"

"I love crazy." Hans nodded.

Anna stood up as she sang, _"All my life has been a series of doors in my face... And then suddenly I bump into you..."_

"I was thinking the same thing! Cause, like..." Hans nodded before singing, "_I've been searching my whole life to find my own place... __And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue..."_

Anna giggled before singing, _"But with you..."_

Hans repeated, _"But with you... I've found my place..."_

Anna sang,_ "I see your face..."_

They then sang together, "_And it's nothing like I've ever known before... Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

_"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!" _

They then sang together, _"Love is an open door..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"Love is an open door..."_ They sang together throughout the castle.

They hop up on the castle's roof and watched a shooting star as Hans sang, _"I mean it's crazy..."_

"What?" Anna asked.

Hans started, _"We finish each others'..."_

Anna beamed, "Sandwiches!"

Hans laughed, "That's what I was gonna say!"

_"I've never met someone..."_ Anna started before Hans joined her, _"Who thinks so much like me... Jinx. Jinx again! Our mental synchronization can have but one explanation..." _

Hans stated, _"You..."_

_"And I..."_ Anna sang.

Hans sang, _"Were..."_

_"Just..."_ Anna started to sing as Hans joined, _"Meant to be!"_

_"Say goodbye..."_ Anna sang as Hans repeated, _"Say goodbye..."_

As they sang together,_ "To the pain of the past... We don't have to feel it anymore... Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

_"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!"_

They then sang together, _"Life can be so much more..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"Love is an open..." _They stopped singing as they bumped into each other. Hans stated, "Oh, okay."

Anna laughed sheepishly. They continued to dance with each other through out the castle and what appeared to be the greatest time of their lives. They spent the whole evening doing everything together laughing all the way. Just then, they stopped as Hans asked, "Can I say something crazy?" Anna giggled as she nodded as he went on his knee, he asked, "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say something crazier? Yes!" Anna beamed.

They then sang together, _"Love is an open door... Love is an open..."_

_"Door!"_ Anna sang as Hans joined in, _"Door!"_

They then sang together, _"Life can be so much more..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you..."_

_"With you... Love is an open..."_ Hans sang as Anna repeated, _"Love is an open..."_

As they finished together, "_Dooooooooooooooor!"_

* * *

After that, Anna pushes through the crowd towards Elsa, Hans in tow, "Oops! Pardon. Sorry. Can we just get around you there? Thank you. Oh, there she is. Elsa!"

Elsa turns to Anna. Anna curtseys awkwardly, "I mean...Queen... Me again. Um. May I present Prince Hans of the Southern Isles." Hans bowed to her sister, "Your Majesty."

Elsa gives a polite but reserved curtsey. Sora stood by Elsa's side as Hans looked down to him, "And you must be Sora."

Anna smiled as she told him, "Isn't he just the cutest." She then told Sora, "C'mon... say hi to Hans."

"Hi..." Sora sly waved.

Anna looked concerned, "Something wrong?"

Elsa explained, "Long story short, Sora was teaching me how to make friends with our guests with pretty much everyone in this room except the Duke of Weselton, his bodyguards, and your new friend here."

Anna brightened at that, but then wondered what could have happened to change his attitude. Elsa continued, "But then we had an... interesting encounter with an older man with a brown cloak."

"Hold on. I bumped into him this morning after I met Hans," Anna recalled before smiling brightly at her prince. He smiled back before continuing, "I didn't think he was a party guest."

"He wasn't." Elsa stated, "And he knew about what has been happening a lot more than he's been letting on."

Anna eyes widened in concern, "The Organization?"

"Maybe." Elsa shrugged, "Can't say for sure though. He wasn't wearing their attire. On the other hand, he could ditched to avoid attention. Still doesn't explain how he got past the guards."

Anna knelt down to the child as she gave him a reassuring smile, "It's okay... they're not going to get you. We'll protect you, okay?"

Sora nodded before Elsa wondering, "So what did you what to talk to me about?"

Anna could hardly contain her excitement.

"We would like..."

Hans added, "...your blessing..."

"...of..." Anna started before they finished together, "...our marriage!"

Sora and Elsa was shocked by this as the latter gasped, "Marriage...?"

"Yes!" Anna squealed.

Elsa just stared at her, "I'm sorry, I'm confused."

"Well, we haven't worked out all the details ourselves." Anna admitted, "We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then... Wait. Would we live here?"

"Here?" Elsa asked.

Hans nodded, "Absolutely!"

"Anna..." Elsa tired to get her sister's attention but she didn't notice, "Oh, Sora can bring the rings and we can invite all twelve of your brothers to stay with us..."

"What? No, no, no, no, no." Elsa shook her head.

Anna just continued, "Of course we have the room. I don't know. Some of them must..."

Elsa then stated firmly, "Wait. Slow down. No one's brothers are staying here. No one is getting married."

"Wait, what?!" Anna asked in shock.

She then leaned in to her sister, "May I talk to you, please. Alone."

Anna saw Hans's worried face so she hooks arms with him, "No. Whatever you have to say, you... you can say to both of us."

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met." Elsa told her firmly.

Anna argued, "You can if it's true love."

"Miss Anna?" Sora spoke up getting everyone's attention, "I know I like make friends with people in a matter of seconds... minutes at the latest. And even I don't think you should marry someone you just met."

Elsa smiled brightly, even a four year Like Sora knew better. Anna frowned, she thought he'd be on her side, "Why not?!"

"One, he could have cooties." Sora started.

Elsa smirked as she turned to her sister, "Yes, Anna. He could have cooties."

Sora continued, "Two, he could be a man in black in disguise, like you and Miss Elsa said."

"He's not wrong." Elsa nodded in agreement.

Anna reassured them, "Relax, unlike the Organization. He actually has a heart." She then turned to Hans, "Tell them you have a heart."

"I have a heart." He reassured him.

Anna gestured to him, "See?"

Elsa raised an eyebrow at that before Sora continued, "He could lying about having one. And three, he could be only marrying you because he would just have to make Miss Elsa go away so he could be be king."

All three blinked at that, that was oddly specific. Hans forced a laugh, "Uh... Like that would ever happen... I would never do that..."

Sora finished, "And four, he could have cooties!"

"Cooties, Anna." Elsa smirked as she crossed her arms, "Cooties."

Anna tired to reassure the four year old, "Listen, Sora. Hans is a good man. He certainly doesn't have any cooties."

"How do you know that?" Sora asked, "You barley know the guy."

Anna sighed as she realized, she wasn't going to get anywhere with Sora right now, "Look... you'll understand when you're older."

"Anna, he's only four and even he understands it perfectly." Elsa told her, "Besides, what do you know about true love?"

Anna replied, "More than you. Until, Sora, all you knew is how to shut people out."

Elsa was deeply hurt by this, if only she really knew. Sora looked between them and wanted to say something when their was a loud commotion in the other room. Just then the doors, burst open as several guards was sent flying crashing on the ground. Elsa's and Anna's eyes widened as they realized what was happening as they both complained, "No, not now."

Everyone in the room, looked ahead as a man in a black coat stood at the door with a scythe in his hands. The weapon then vanished in his hands leaving a few rose buds remaining. The Duke of Weaslton screamed like a girl, "IT'S THE GRIM REAPER!"

He then fell to his legs and pleaded, "PLEASE DON'T TAKE ME! I HAVE SO MUCH TO LIVE FOR! TAKE ONE OF MY BODYGUARDS INSTEAD!"

This guards weren't sure if they heard him right as they both asked, "Wait, what?"

Elsa quickly stepped in front of Sora as she knew who he was really her for. The man in the black coat spoke with a clear voice, "Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. Forgive my intrusion, but I represent an Organization. A week ago, your Queen stumbled upon something or rather someone we need to accomplish our goals, and took him under her protection."

He walked into the ballroom, as the guards in the room drew forth their weapons. He continued, "I am here to take him back. Refuse, and you will die. Give him willing though, we shall leave with little blood shed."

Elsa turned to Sora and reassured him, "It's okay, it's okay... we won't let him take you."

"Just take him and go! Just spare me!" The Duke pleaded just then everyone in the room turned to glare at him. He stared at them in confusion, "What?"

Rapunzel glared, "Coward!"

"You really scared of one kidnapper?" Eugene added.

Anna smirked, "Yeah! We made sure you're monsters can't enter the castle! You're all alone!"

Eugene turned to the Princess in shock, "I'm sorry... What?! Monsters?!"

The man nodded, "Yes, it would appear that you managed to found a way to keep the Heartless out of the Castle. However, whatever you done..." He raised his hands in the air as he finished, "...it can't keep everything out!"

He then snapped his fingers as white like monsters appeared some even carried the same weapon he did. The Duke hide behind his bodyguards like the coward he was. The guards then raised their weapons against the monsters. Anna whispered, "Elsa... are those...?"

"Nobodies? I think they are." Elsa admitted.

Rapunzel and Eugene looked around them as the latter groaned, "How do we keep ending up in these situations? Can't we just have a normal week for once?"

"So, can we now give him the boy?" The Duke up.

"NO WAY!" Almost everyone else in the room exclaimed except the guards. He flinched back at that.

"Anyone who can fight. Find a weapon." The Captain exclaimed as he gestured to the weapons rooms back

Most men of the room plus Rapunzel ran there as the guards tired to hold off the Nobodies. They held them off long enough for the others to return with their respective weapons. Hans raised his sword on the Nobody that was getting close to Anna. Rapunzel came in with, Elsa and Anna stared at her, "A frying pan?"

Rapunzel smirked, "Never left home without one."

Eugene smiled, "You'd be surprised how effective they are."

Everyone quickly went on the offensive, trying to defeat the monsters. Every now and then, some one would get a lucky strike in, but the monsters were so quick and agile, there really was no beating them. At that point, Elsa currently picked up Sora, so that the monsters or Organization member wouldn't get him.

However, Elsa knew someone would get hurt or worse if these things weren't stopped. Elsa looked down at her gloves. Currently, the only power that could stop them was magic. And the only people that could use magic was Sora or herself.

They only way for this madness was time stop was if one of them gave up their secret. Elsa had spent her whole life to keep her powers hidden, part of her didn't want to do it... but if Sora was the one, some of the royals might not be so defensive of handing him over to the Organization. I had to be her.

If she had to be exiled of Arendelle if it meant Sora would be safe... then so be it. Elsa quickly went to remove one of her gloves when all of a sudden, one of the Nobodies cut down on of the chandeliers above them. The child noticed it was falling above them, only on pure instinct he raised his hand in the air, "NNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just then, a shield formed over Elsa, Anna, Hans, Eugene, Rapunzel, Pascal, himself, and several others over them shield them from the falling object. Everyone turned to Sora in shock at what just happened. The Duke glared at the child as he ducked behind his bodyguards, " ...Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

Elsa slightly began to panic, it should have been her that revealed her powers. Just then, the Keyblade flashed in Sora's hand. The Organization smirked under his hood before silently ordering the Nobodies to receive the boy. Just as one got close, Rapunzel swatted it away from him, "Oh no, you don't!"

Anna ran up to Sora, "A summon might be a good thing to happen right now."

Sora nodded as he closed his eyes and thought with an ally that could help. Just then, when another Nobody was about to jump in something or someone jumped out of the Keyblade and kicked it away. And landing on the ground, as he quipped, "Well... this another fine mess I fell in..."

Sora stared in awe as he beamed, "Spider-Man!"

Anna turned to Sora wondered, "You know this guy?!"

"Yeah! He's in my Avengers comic books! He's one of my favorites!" Sora beamed happily.

Elsa stared in confusion, comic books? Was this another concept he had on his islands. She did hear him use the term Avengers before. Guess, he must be what Sora thought a super hero was. Spider-Man then turned to the Organization member, "Let me guess. You guys must be the followers of Dormammu. Or lost Hydra agents? Assassin's Creed fans?"

"Oh! I got it! The boy's in the hood!" Spider-Man mimicked a deep voice for that last part. The Organization member's glared under his hood, he ordered the Nobodies to start attacking Spider-Man. But he easily dodged their attacks and punched them back, "They say every one thinks their the lovable hero in their own little complicated story, but lets be honest here, you are clearly an easy to hate bad guy."

Spider-Man continued to punch and web up all the Nobodies until only the Organization member remained, Spider-Man quipped as he stuck on to the wall, "So, what's with all the rosebuds and scythes? Are you like a fan of RWBY or something?"

The Organization member gave a soft chuckle, "Well... enough damage has been done. How does one react to one so different compared to everyone else. Only time will tell... I just sure you people will reconsider my offer now... or you'll feel the full wrath of the Organization."

"Hey, creepy!" Spider-Man shot a web line and through himself at the villain ready to finish the fight with a hit, "Think fast!"

Right as his fist made contact the villain vanished into rose petals, "Oh that's... okay? A mysterious black coat and he can turn into into flowers. And I thought Sandman was my weirdest villian."

Spider-Man looked around, "Well... no Spider-Sense... so I guess bad guy's gone for now." He then turned to everyone who stared at him awkwardly, "So... how's everyones evening... you know aside from the monsters and Mr. Rose guy back there."

"We're..." Elsa spoke as she was still shock at the thought of those with other powers besides her, "We're fine. Thank you."

Spider-Man then notices Sora's key, "I'm guessing your the reason I'm here." Sora nodded, Spider-Man quipped, "Quite a gift you got there. Maybe one day you'll be a great hero like me. Just remember these words from your Friendly Neighborhood me, 'With Great Power, Comes Great Responsibility!"

Sora gave a giggle as Spider-Man started to glow as that meant it's time to go.

"Whelp that's my cue to split! Bye guys! Maybe we can hang out longer. Start a bridge club or something!" Spider-Man quipped then gave Sora a thumbs up before he vanished.

Anna smiled, "I like him! I'm seeing why you like Super heroes spiky!"

Elsa then reminded, "Um... Anna... we've got another problem."

Anna looked to her confused before her eyes widened as she turned to see the reactions of Sora's magic, "Oooooh Yeeeeeeeaaaah! That might be a problem."

Eugene whispered to his wife, "And the kid can also do magic... what are the odds?"

Rapunzel then realized why that man was after Sora. He wanted him for his power, just like Gothel wanted her magic hair long ago. Sora then turned to the wounded guards and royals as he turned raised his Keyblade, "HEAL!"

Just then green magic was projected around the room as the Duke gasped, "What's this little monster doing to us?!"

When the spell was completed, Flynn eyes widened, "He... he... he..."

"Has healing magic." Rapunzel gasped before smiling. She walked up to him and ruffled his hair, "Guess we're not that all different, right, spiky?"

While, Sora had no idea what she was talking about, he giggled in response as everyone in the room began to thank Sora. Elsa sighed in relief, she guessed using his healing magic helped realize that Sora wasn't actually a threat. Plus, befriending nearly everyone in the party probably helped too. Hans turned to Anna, "Did you know about this?"

Anna reassured him, "I would have told you when it was less crowd. I wasn't sure how everyone else would react."

Hans just smiled, "Fair enough. It's a little hard to believe anyways."

"Is everyone just going to ignore what that man said about that thing?!" The Duke exclaimed getting everyone's attention, "He destroy everyone if we don't hand that child over to him."

The captain of the guard glared at the Duke, "You're not seriously still thinking of handing over a child to the enemy. Especially one that can control monsters?!"

The Duke angrily points a finger at Sora, "That thing is no child! He's a MONSTER too."

On pure instinct Elsa pulled Sora away from the Duke as Sora frowned at that. Anna smirked as she gestured, "Does this adorable face look like a monster you?"

"Plus, he's the only one who can stop the REAL monsters." The captain added.

"You must be joking?!" The Duke looked at everyone in confusion, "What if just a mole to kill us all while our backs our turned?"

Everyone gave the Duke glares as he continued, "I say we destroy him while we have the chance."

"NO!" Elsa glared as she held Sora protectively, "Sora's now apart of my family, the royal family, and he'll be protected as such!"

Rapunzel also glared at the Duke, "What on Earth is wrong with you?!"

"W-with me?!" The Duke exclaimed.

Sora's yawn caught Elsa's attention as she turned to him, "Tired?" He nodded as she smiled, "Then let's get you to bed."

Anna then wondered, "So... about the marriage..."

Elsa turned to Anna as her smile vanished from her face, "You've asked for my blessing and my answer is no. Now, excuses me."

Hans spoke up, "Your Majesty, if I may ease your..."

"No, you may not. And I... I think you should go." Elsa told him.

Elsa nodded before turning to captain of the guards, now fully recovered, "The party is over. Close the gates but be on guard should they come back."

The Captain bowed, "Yes, your Majesty."

"What? Elsa, no, no! Wait." Anna tried to stop her from going into her room again and shutting her out again but pulls her glove off instead. Elsa turned around placing Sora down as she receached out for her glove, "Give me my glove!"

Sora looked between the two looking extremely concerned. Anna shook her head as she pleaded, "No, Elsa, please, please. I can live like this anymore."

"Then leave." Elsa replied. Sora looked even more concerned. He may have been an only child but he knew siblings shouldn't act this way.

Anna stared in horror as she cried out, "What did I ever do to you?!"

"Enough Anna." Elsa told her.

"No. Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!" Anna asked.

"I said, Enough!" Elsa repeated as she waved he hand accidentally revealing her powers shocking everyone but Sora.

"I should have known her brat got his powers from someone." The Duke muttered to himself.

Eugene stated, "And of course. The Queen has ice magic. What next?"

Anna was just as shocked as everyone else, "Elsa."

Elsa, acting only on fear now, opened the door and ran out of the room...

* * *

Elsa ran outside the gates where she was greeted by her people who were relieved the the invasion had been repealed.

"There she is..." A woman called. Everyone smiled and clapped for her. She walked her way through the crowd, completely terrified. Everyone gave her complements as she ran by, one of the mothers noticed her scared expression on her face, "Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

The mother's baby laughed. She walked back slowing and accidentally placed her hand to the fountain causing the water to freeze. Making people back away in shock.

"There she is! Stop here!" The Duke called out with his bodyguards beside him.

"Please, just stay away from me. Just stay away!" She warned him but accidentally shot an icy blast at the ground cause him and his guards causing them to slip to the ground.

The Duke sat up, pointed at her and called her, "Monster! Monster!"

Everyone backed away in fear, while the baby in the area cried. Elsa was just terrified as they were. She just continuing running ignoring his sisters called as she, Hans, and Sora ran after her. They were catching up to her. She placed her foot on the what which instantly froze. She the ran across the new frozen ocean. Anna tried to follow her but Hans stopped her so she wouldn't get hurt. Sora tired to do the same but Anna stopped him from going too far. Elsa reaches the far shore. She doesn't look back. She just scrambles into the mountains. The Princess helpless called out her sister's name, "Elsa..."

Sora frowned, he had to do something, when Hans's eyes widened, "Look... The fjord."

Everything was freezing, entire ships were trapped in the ocean and it began to snow. Summer had just changed to winter in a matter of minutes...

* * *

**Yeah, sadly the whole getting engaged to someone Anna just met causing the events that lead to the eternal winter still happened. On, the bright side, we got to see Spider-Man in this story as a summon! However, what will these events mean for Sora? What will these events mean to Organization XIII? And when Anna goes after her sister alone, how will Sora get to Elsa on his own. Let's just say, all it will take is faith, trust, and just a little bit of pixie dust. ;D See what happens when Sora learns to fly and Elsa let's it go next time! ****Stay tuned! I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to leave a review. Also, if you haven't already, be sure to follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	10. Chapter X: You Can Fly And Let It Go

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, here's the next chapter everybody. Man, less than two weeks we'll be able to play KHIII: ReMind. At least for those of us that own a PS4. X-Box One users have to wait another month. Alright, before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**NaruSaku fan in Kentucky: Mostly because Sora thinks Kairi's too pretty to have cooties. LOL. Sorry, don't know too much about Darkwing Duck to make him a summon. **

**SORARULES23: Usually in the Disney Universe... unless it's a Kingdom Hearts game sadly... but hopefully the next game will have a happy ending until the next game. I get it, I think he also voiced Superman in the recent animated films. Kinda funny when you think about it.**

**M1nhTre37: I'm actually going with another idea. But thanks anyways!**

**slpytlak: You'll hate him even more in this chapter. Don't worry. It'll be a common gag for Disney characters to mess with him in this story. LOL!**

**B127Michael: Yeah, that guys a greedy coward! I loved doing that scene making everyone see it.**

**PirateLord93: Sadly that won't happen, like the dream of having to smack Hans with a giant key will never happen at this point. :( Sorry.**

**Tiger2014: Axel and Elsa will meet in the next chapter but you'll see what where Sora ends up in this chapter! :D**

**And with that out of the way, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter X: You Can Fly And Let It Go

"Great...Another eternal winter for us to deal with." Eugene hid his panic with a big smile and was about to walk away, "If anyone needs me I'll be signing my will. Frog, you don't get my lucky comb."

But Rapunzel stopped him and took her husband's hand.

"Relax Eugene. I don't think we have to deal with an evil sorcerer's old grudge this time." Rapunzel eased Eugene as they witnessed Anna carrying Sora as she and Hans made their way back to the castle. Everyone was shocked by the change of weather.

"Are you all right?" Hans asked Anna.

The Princess replied, "No."

"Did you know?" He asked.

Anna shook her head, "No. I honestly don't think anyone knew."

"I knew." Sora admitted.

Anna nodded, "Okay, Sora apparently knew..." She then stopped when she comprehend what just happened, "Wait, What?! You knew?!"

"Miss Elsa made me promise not to tell anyone." Sora frowned, "I hope you're not made at me."

Anna sighed giving Sora a reassuring smile. Guess that's one the reasons why Elsa came out of her shell. Sora was one of the few people who was actually like her. She told him, "Oooooh, it's alright. You did what Elsa told you to. Besides, I can't stay mad at that face."

She ruffled Sora's hair making him giggle, Hans then spoke up, "I don't think everyone sharing your point of view."

Right on que, the Duke stared panicking, "Oh, look, it's snowing! It's snowing! We anger the Queen and now she has cursed this land!"

"She must be stopped! You have to go after her." The Duke to told his bodyguards.

"Wait! No!" Anna exclaimed overhearing the Duke.

The Duke hid behind his guards, "You! You both let that abomination in. Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you are monster, too?"

"No, I'm completely ordinary." Anna stated.

Hans put a hand on her shoulder, "That's right. She is." Anna looked to her fiancé as he added, "In the best way."

Anna smiled then turned back to the Duke, "And neither Sora or my sister is not a monster."

"Your sister just tried to kill me." The Duke argued.

Hans just stared at him, "You slipped on ice."

"Her ice..." The Duke argued.

Anna replied, "It was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault, I pushed her and exposed her to you cause all this. So, I'm the one that needs to go after her."

This caused causing Hans to gasp, "What?"

"Yes. Good." The Duke's eyes narrowed.

Sora turned to Anna, "Can I come too?"

Anna turned to Sora gave him a sad smile, "Sora, it's too dangerous out there, the Organization is still after you. You're staying here where it's safe."

Sora pleaded, "But... but..."

Rapunzel reassured Anna, "We'll keep him safe until you return with your sister."

She then handed Sora over to Rapunzel, "Thank you."

Eugene walked over to his wife, "When did you tell her that you were related with her?"

Rapunzel admitted as she tired to keep Sora calm, "I didn't."

"So, she practically handed over a child to a complete stranger." He realized, "I question that girls judgement. At least you had some caution when we met."

"Bring me my horse, please." She called.

Hans went after her. "Anna, no. It's too dangerous."

"I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right." Anna reassured him.

Hans told her, "I'm coming with you too."

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle." Anna told him.

He saw the desperation in her eyes, "...On my honor."

"And she just handed over the Kingdom to a complete stranger and he doesn't even try to argue it." The former criminal stated, "Does anyone smell something fishy going on here?!"

Sora turned to him clearly confused, "I don't smell any fish."

He sighed, "It was an expression... I'll explain it to you later."

Anna throws on the cloak and hopped right onto the horse, coronation dress and all.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna declared.

Hans then turned to Anna, "Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt."

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me." Anna replied before she rode off to the unknown.

"There she goes..." Rapunzel sighed before turning to Sora, "Let's get you inside before you freeze."

"But... but... but..." Sora tired to argue...

* * *

Later, Rapunzel was told where Sora was staying and his bed in the Queen's quarters. Rapunzel told him, "You'll be safe in here. That mean old Duke or the bad men can't get you in here. Now, try to get some sleep, okay?"

"But Miss Elsa said I should stay by her." Sora stated, "And I really wanna help both her and Miss Anna."

"I know you do..." Rapunzel stated, "But it's dangerous outside right now. If Anna isn't back by tomorrow then Eugene and I will go look for them both. We're pretty good with dealing with magic."

Sora frowned as Rapunzel handed him his stuffed toy. He hugged it as she told him, "With any luck, all of this will seem like a bad dream."

The Princess of Corona then left the room and closed the door behind her. She then spotted the Duke and his guards marching up towards her or where she was. She stood in front of the door, "Can I help you something, Mr. Weaseltown?"

"Weselton!" He corrected, "It's Duke of Weselton! And I'm here to point out while the abomination is still breathing, the whole Kingdom, maybe the world is danger. One of them is bad enough, two is just plain horrifying, and three is an apocalypse! And I'm betting there's more out there! We need to take care of that thing before he grows and kills us all."

Rapunzel's glare grew, "You not seriously suggesting of killing a child! One that even saved all of our lives including yours!"

"Oh, please..." The Duke rolled his eyes, "I bet he was only protect that wicked Queen of his."

Eugene then walked in, "Dude, there's something wrong with you..."

"There's nothing wrong with me. Now, stand aside! We'll deal with the little mons..." The Duke started when a frying pan was aimed at his face making him stop.

The Princess threatened, "I will use this! Now back off!"

"Yeah! I'd listen to her if I were you! She's not bluffing!" Eugene stated.

"Now, now..." The Duke away behind his bodyguards, "Let's not do anything we'll regret."

The guards would have held their ground if it wasn't for Pascal's own glare. He then gestured that he'd be keeping his eyes on them. They slowly backed away as Rapunzel and Eugene advanced, "I don't want you anywhere near this part of the castle... or near the child... if you do anything to him, you'll be answering to me."

"Okay, okay! We're going!" The Duke agreed out of fear...

* * *

Meanwhile, Sora held on to Mr. Chirithy but couldn't fall asleep. He then held out to Mr. Chirithy as he asked, "Mr Chirithy. I can't help but feel like Miss Elsa shouldn't be alone. Someone needs to fix her bond between her and Miss Anna. What should we do?"

Sora got a silent response, as he stated, "I want to go out there after them... but those bad men and the monsters are out there... how can I..."

A moment of staring later before he nodded, "You're right, Mr Chirithy. We should never be afraid to do what's right. Besides, we need them to get Riku and Kairi back."

He then wondered, "But Miss Elsa and Miss Anna are long gone... how are we going to catch up to them?"

Shudden as he laid back on of his arms, the Keyblade appeared beside him. Sora turned to it before smiling, "Maybe a new friend can help me."

He then closed his eyes as light shined from the key, and leapt out came two figures. One boy who looked several years older than him and even Riku and small fairy. For some reason, Sora felt like he knew them, "Peter Pan? Tinker Bell?"

Peter and Tink turned to him as the former nodded, "Yeah, that's me. But... um... do I know you?"

Sora shook his head, "No... but I do need help."

Just then, Tink flew around Sora as she jingled something, to Peter, "Uh... Tink, you feeling alright. Ven looked way older than this kid."

She jingled again, "Maybe he's related to him somehow?" He stroked his chin, "I guess that's possible..."

Tink jingled again as Peter turned to Sora and smiled, "Well, Tink really wants to help you. Says she reminds her of an old friend of ours. So, how can we help."

"Well..." Sora began, "You see I was lost and alone when Miss Elsa saved me from the monsters. I think she needs help but she ran away. I need help catching up to her somehow."

Peter smiled, "I get it... I was lost too when Tink found me and brought me to Neverland. We'll help you get to Elsa."

"How?" Sora wondered.

Peter smiled, "We'll fly after her."

"Fly?" Sora's eyes widened in awe, "You can do that."

"Yeah, it's easy." Peter smiled, "All you need is faith, trust, and a little bit of pixie dust." He then turned to his best friend, "Tink if you would."

She saluted as she flew around Sora sprinkling pixie dust on him. Peter then instructed, "Now, think of happiest things. It's the same of having wings."

Sora then began think of said things, his best friends Riku and Kairi, all the new friends he made in this castle, the new family he got her. Miss Anna. And Miss Elsa. Peter cheered, "There now you've got it."

Sora looked down and beamed, he was really doing it, he grabbed Mr. Chirithy as he beamed, "We can fly!

"You can fly!" Peter cheered.

Sora beamed, "We can fly!"

Peter then opened a window, "Alright everybody! Here we goooooooo!" Peter Pan, Tinker Bell, and Sora flew out of the castle as a song began to play through their heads.

_"Think of a wonderful thought... Any merry little thought... Think of Christmas... think of snow... Think of sleigh bells off you go! Like a reindeer in the sky~ You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

The trio flew over the buildings of the kingdom below as they spotted everyone doing what they could to stay warm.

_"Think of the happiest things... It's the same as having wings... Take the path that moonbeams make... If the moon is still awake... You'll see him wink his eye~ You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

Tinker Bell then spotted the Duke of Weselton muttered to himself and decided to play a prank on him.

_"Up you go with a height and ho... To the stars beyond the blue... There's a Never Land waiting for you... Where all your happy dreams come true... Every dream that you dream will come true~"_

Tink sprinkled a bit of her pikie dust on his wig as it began to take off. He tired catching as it kept out of reach.

_"When there's a smile in your heart... There's no better time to start... Think of all the joy you'll find... When you leave the world behind... And bid your cares goodbye~ You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

Tinkerbell cracked herself up with a silent laugh before flying away as the Duke still tried to catch his head piece. The three then flew to the edge of the Kingdom as Peter told him, "Alright! We stick to the skies and we'll find this Elsa before we know it."

They then took of to the skies out of the Kingdom and towards the North Mountain as the song concluded, _"When there's a smile in your heart... There's no better time to start... Think of all the joy you'll find... When you leave the world behind... And bid your cares good-bye... You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly!"_

Sora, Peter Pan, and Tinkbell stuck with each other until the former spotted her. Peter and Tink returned to Neverland as Sora flew towards his destination...

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa made her way to the top of the North Mountain. She was completely alone. No sister, no heroes, no royals, no friends, no strangers. It was completely isolated, she began to sing to herself, _"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside!"_

_"Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!"_ Elsa hugged herself. She then remembered the words she was always told by her father, _"Don't let them in, don't let them see... Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know!"_ She looked to her remaining glove, and removed it, _"Well, now they know!"_

The new Queen watched as he glove fly off in the wind as she unleashed her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_ She then used he powers to recreate her childhood snowman, Olaf, before continuing to unleash her powers, _"Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door! I don't care what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on..."_

Elsa then released her cape into the wind,_ "...the cold never bothered me anyway!"_ Sora then spotted the cape flying past him as he then flew towards to where the Queen as going. She continued to make her way through the mountains, not noticing Sora, as she sang, _"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!"_

She then used her powers to create a snow stairs near the edge of the cliff, _"It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through!"_ Elsa ran up to her snow stairs, _"No right, no wrong, no rules for me..."_ Elsa placed her foot on the staircase and the snow solid into ice, _"I'm free~"_

_"Let it go, let it go!"_ She sang as she ran up her newly created ice stairs, as Sora flew in from behind, _"I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go!"_ Elsa had reached the top of the other mountain, _"You'll never see me cry!"_ She then ran to the center of the snowy mountains and created an ice floor that reached the stairs, _"Here I stand, and here I'll stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

Elsa then raised the floor to rise and started to create an ice castle, Sora looked around as he witnessed everything the Queen created around them as she danced, _"My power flurries through the air into the ground!"_ She then began to create the walls and roof of her newly made her home, _"My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around!"_

She then started to form an ice chandelier as a final decoration, _"And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast!"_ She then removed her crown and started at it, _"I'm never going back, the past is in the past!_" Elsa threw the crown aside changed the style of her hair as it went down on her right shoulder, _"Let it go, let it go!"_

_"And I'll rise like the break of dawn!"_ She sang as she created new ice dress and cape, _"Let it go, let it go! That perfect girl is gone!"_ She then walked her way to the sun light, _"Here I stand, in the light of day! Let the storm rage oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!"_

_"The cold never bothered me anywaaaaaaaaaaayssssssssssss!"_ Elsa finished her song as she turned to inside her ice castle and slammed the door shut. Suddenly she heard small clapping and a familiar giggle. She looked around before looking down. She gasped at the sight, "SORA?!"

"Hi, Miss Elsa!" Sora beamed, "That was a nice song!"

Elsa felt like her jaw was about to hit the floor, as she couldn't help but ask, "You... you... you... What are you doing here?! You're supposed to be in Arendelle!"

"You told me to stick by you." Sora stated, "No matter what happens."

Elsa blinked before wondering, "Did... did you follow me all the way up here? How on Earth did you managed to keep up?"

Sora beamed as he took off in the air, "I flew here!"

"Of coarse you did..." Elsa groaned as she face palmed herself. She was really wishing still had that book to understand Sora's powers better. She looked up to Sora told him, "You really shouldn't have followed me. You really were safer back in Arendelle. From the monsters. The Organization. And me..."

"Tell that to Miss Anna." Sora told her.

Elsa blinked before assuming, "She's also trying to follow me, isn't she?

Sora nodded as Elsa sighed, "Does she even know you left?"

Sora shook his head. Elsa felt very concerned for any children that Anna would eventually have. Elsa rubbed her eyes as she groaned, "Oh... Anna..." She then noticed Sora shivering, her eyes widened in horror, "Sweetie... you're gonna catch another cold dressed like that..."

"Sorry..." Sora apologized, "I'm not used to snow." He then sighed sadly, "It was always warm on the islands."

She sighed as she told him, "Hold on... let me try something." She then waved her arms as magic swirled around Sora as he was now dress in while winter clothes and a hat that Elsa had to adjust for the boy's hair. She then asked, "How does that feel? Warmer?"

Sora observed his new clothes before nodding. Elsa asked him, "You would tell me if you were still cold, right?"

Sora nodded again before nodding again. The Snow Queen then sighed in relief before Sora yawned. Elsa then looked concerned, "Honey? Did you sleep at all last night?"

Sora shook his head causing the Queen to sigh again, "Guess I'm still stuck with you." She then picked the boy up, "Fine... I guess I did adopt you. Hold on, I take you to my bed..." Her eyes widened as she realized, "I forgot to make a bed room, didn't I?"

"Miss Elsa?" Sora moaned.

"Yes, baby?" Elsa asked.

"I have to go again..." He replied.

Elsa also realized, "I forgot to add a bathroom too... I wasn't thinking clearly when making this ice palace..."

* * *

Meanwhile, on another part of the mountain, Marluxia removed his hood as he smirked. Things were going better than he hopped. Sure, Sora might have gain the support from most of the royals of the Kingdom but it did eventually scare the Queen enough to reveal her powers. She ran away from home and Sora being a naive child went on after her. All he needed to take over the Organization was now out and the open.

He had no doubt that his ally was currently tracking down them down. He turned to Larxene as he stated, "It would seem you idea went out better than excepted."

Larxene smirked, "Told ya! Axel, Vexen, Zexion, and Lexaeus are observing the storm as we speak. Xemnas gave us the okay to get both the kid and the Queen. And no one will suspect a thing until it's too late."

"Yes," Marluxia smirked, "Soon, the Keyblade's chosen and the Snow Queen will be ours."

"It's not going to work..."

The two Organization members turned around to see Axel leaning on a tree. They began to wonder how long he had been listening in. Larxene was about to attack when Marluxia stopped her, he then asked him, "How so?"

"Look... Snowflake... there's no way she'll willing trust you or the fallen Jedi..." Axel stated as he walked towards them, "She's never trust anyone in her life. Including herself. If you two or the old man try to convince her to join you... she'll fight back. And let's be honest, none of us have the heart to hold back. If you attack her, there'll be no way he'll listen to you. You'll lose both pieces before we even get the chance to control the both of them."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow before smirking, "We?"

Larxene eases up as she smirked, "You want on this too, don't you?"

Axel simply smirked in response, Marluxia added, "Very well, what would you suggest?"

"Let me talk to her. Convince her that all we want is to protect Sora from the bad guys..." Axel stated, "And price it by killing traitors to the Organization..."

They turned to each other before nodding to each other. Marluxia nodded, "Very well... convince her... prove to us you really want to do this."

Larxene smirked, "We should have known... you always been the rogue of the Organization..."

Axel saluted as he stated, "And the most lovable... she'll be ours before the week is done."

He then vanished through a Corridor of Darkness. Larxene then turned to Marluxia, "Now then, what to do now..."

The eleventh member of the Organization simply answered, "Watch him. See if he really has what it takes to help us overthrow Lord Xemnas..."

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! It actually got finished earlier than expected. I thought about waiting to post it tomorrow but I'm feeling generous today! Next time, as Anna makes her way up the mountain, they both must make new allies to move along their journey, but can they trust them. At least, Anna's isn't a member of the Organization! Stay tuned! I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter XI: The Flurry of Dancing Flames

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. And not long after the early tenth chapter, here's number 11. Now, before we continue with this epic journey, let's reply to some reviews...**

**KHfan: Yeah, they would. If only they knew he snuck out of the kingdom... LOL**

**ajjr12: Big Hero 6 aren't in this story. At this point of time, Hiro hasn't been born yet and his brother hasn't even thought of the idea of Baymax yet. Sorry.**

**Tiger2014: Yeah, and she only knows that Elsa there. She needs to work on being a better Aunt to Sora. **

**Mommy Elsa: Thank you! I'm actually saving the kiss for character development. Elsa will eventually do that to Sora.**

**SORARULES23: Thank you! Wow! Too bad the static came in, I couldn't hear how she done that. This version of Elsa... well... she gets food another way. You'll see.**

**slpytlak: Yeah, he even learned to fly early because of it! :D And you'll find out in this chapter.**

**And with that out of the way, here's chapter 11!**

* * *

Chapter XI: The Flurry of Dancing Flames

Early that day, Anna rode on her horse trying to follow her sister's trail. She called out for her sister, hoping she was close enough to hear here, "Elsa! Elsa! It's me, Anna, your sister who didn't make you freeze summer! I'm sorry. It's all my f-f-f-f-f-f-fault!" She then giggled to herself, "Of course, none of this would've happened if she'd just told me she had powers like Sora. Heh, she's a stinker…"

Just then, a howl could be heard which startled her horse making fall into the snow. Anna tired to get up as she watched helplessly as her horse ran away, "Oh no. No. No. No. Come back. No. No. No. No... Oooo-kay."

She tried to pick herself with a tree branch of a leaning conifer but the tree snapped upright and releases all its snow onto her. She groaned, "Really?"

Some time later, Anna muttered as she shivered, "Snow. It had to be snow. She couldn't have had tropical magic to cover the fjords with white s-sand and warm..."

All of a sudden, she spotted smoke up ahead, causing her to stop complaining as she beamed, "Fire!"

She alright pictured herself there, warming herself up. Maybe, they might some winter clothes and boots she could wear there. If she was lucky, someone could have spotted her sister. She decided to head there but the next she took, she slide down the hill, and fell into an ice cold stream making here wince at the ice cold water.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold…." She muttered as she climbed out of the freezing waters and made her way to the lodge. By the time she got there, her dress had iced over completely and she had to twist herself around just to get up the steps and onto the front porch. Anna reached up to the snow-covered sign and knocked off the snow. "Wandering Oaken's Trading Post." She read, and then a small patch of snow then revealed a smaller sign underneath. "Ooh, and sauna!"

Anna hurried inside the store and looked around, only to see summer items. She turned to see the man at the counter, which she assumed was Oaken, smiled at her, "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention, ya?!"

Anna smiled politely, "Oh, great. For now, how boots? Winter boots and dresses?"

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken told her, gesturing to the far end of the store. Anna turned and saw a nearly empty wall with a rope, a pick ax, two pairs of boots, and some small bundles of clothes.

Anna asked him as she went over to grab the clothes she needed, "So I was wondering, has another young woman, I don't know… the Queen perhaps, passed through here?"

"Only one crazy enough to be out in this storm is you two, milady," Oaken answered, then they heard the bell above his door ring again, signaling the entrance of another customer. The two turned to the door to see a man covered in snow from head to toe entering. Anna stared at him in a disturbed way, while Oaken just kept up his cheerful face. "You and this fellow. Yoo Hoo! Big summer blowout!"

The newcomer ignored him and walked up to the counter, standing directly before Anna. She stared at him awkwardly, before she heard the stranger speaks to her.

"Carrots." he grumbled from behind his scarf. The Princess stared at him in confusion. What was he talking about? "Behind you." he said in annoyance. The Princess turned around to see a bunch of carrots behind them under the counter.

"Oh, right. Excuse me." Anna apologized as she made way for him to grab the vegetables and place them on the counter.

"A real howler in July." Oaken said to him, "Where do you think it could have come from?"

"From the North Mountain." the man replied, as he picked up the ropes from the winter department.

This caught Anna's attention, "The North Mountain."

He then placed it on the counter as Okan told him, "That'll be forty."

"Forty?" The man asked in shock. "No! Ten!"

"Oh no, that won't do." Oaken replied. "You see, this is from my winter stock, when the supply and demand have a big problem."

"You want to talk about the supply and demand problem? I sell ice for a living." the conversation was interrupted by a chuckling Anna.

"Wow! That should be a difficult business to be in right now. I mean..." she cut herself off when she saw the stranger narrowing his eyes at her, making her feel awkward. "That's unfortunate."

"Still forty. But as a bonus you can use Oaken sauna." he turned around and waved into the direction of said sauna, which a family of five was currently using. "Woo Hoo! Hi family!"

The family waved back, "Woo Hoo!"

"Ten's all I got. Help me out." The ice man pleaded.

"Okay." Oaken pushed the carrots in front of him and pulled the rope and pickaxe away, "You can have this for ten, but no more."

"Ok. Tell me one thing." Anna chirped in suddenly, much to the stranger's annoyance. "What happened at the North Mountain... did it seem... magical?"

The man seemed to mind the coldness of his clothing slightly more than Anna's questioning, as he pulled the scarf out of his face, making his face visible for the first time, "Yes! Now back up, while I deal with this crook here!"

However, their attention soon turned to Oaken, as he slowly stood up from his chair, revealing his actually quite frightening size. Anna backed away, not wishing to be on the receiving end of his wrath, because he sure wasn't happy with the term the blond stranger used on him, "What did you call me?"

* * *

Kristoff was carried outside by Oaken and threw him into the snow, "Bye Bye!" Sven came up walking to Kristoff sniffing for carrots. Kristoff looked to his best friend, "No Sven, I didn't get the carrots." The reindeer frowned as Kristoff smiled as he gestured behind him, "But I did find us a place to stay for the night and it's free." Sven turn to the shack behind him...

* * *

Anna watched as Oaken returned to the counter, still a little shocked at what happened.

"I apologize for this atrocity." Oaken said as he sat back behind the counter. "So, just the boots, coats, pants and the dress, ja?"

Anna was about to reply, but then she thought. If the guy Oaken just threw out knew how to get to the North Mountain and/or Elsa, maybe she should help him out and then he would to the same in return. Then sooner she got to Elsa, the sooner they could bring back summer, check up on Sora, and marry Hans. She looked at the rope and the carrots that were still on the counter and with a sigh reached for her money...

* * *

Inside the old barn, Kristoff was lying down on a bale of hay and playing his lute while Sven rested right by him as he sang, _"Reindeers are better than people... Sven, don't you think that's true?"_

He then changed his voice as he sang for the reindeer as Sven nodded his part, _"Yeah, people will beat you and curse you and cheat you... Every one of them's bad, except you..."_

"Aw, thanks buddy," Kristoff chuckled and scratched Sven's head before once again singing, _"But people smell better than reindeers... Sven, don't you think I'm right?"_

Kristoff then changed his voice again as Sven nodded, _"That's once again true, for all except you."_

_"You got me," _Kristoff shrugged, _"Let's call it a night..."_

_"Goodnight~"_ Kristoff sang for Sven as they both prepared to rest as Kristoff went back to his normal voice, _"Don't let the frostbite bite..."_

Just when they were about to drift off into sleep, Anna opened the door to the barn, as she commented, "Nice duet."

Kristoff gasped in shock until he realized who it was. Anna was now in the winter clothes she bought and changed her hair so she could put on the hat. Kristoff sighed in relief, ""It's only you. What do you want?"

"I need you to take me to the North Mountain." Anna told him.

The man shook his head, "I don't take people places."

"Let me rephrase that..." A sack of supplies lands in Kristoff's lap. He sits up and looks in the bag to see all things he was planning to buy was in the sack as Anna told him, "Take me up the North Mountain... Please."

He stared at her. He clearly doesn't take orders. She added, "Look, I know how to stop this winter..." He considered it before lying back down, pulling his hat over his eyes. Kristoff smiled, "We leave at dawn... And you've forgot the carrots for Sven."

Suddenly a bag of carrots hit him in the face as the Princess quickly apologized, "Opps! Sorry! Sorry! I didn't mean..." She then stopped as she cleared her voice, "We leave now... right now..." Anna turned away as Kristoff shared a carrot with Sven. As she realized this was going to be a long journey, she hoped Sora was going okay...

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa finished remodeling the inside of the castle, she sighed in relief. Most of the castle was the same but now included two bathrooms with indoor pluming and heated water (which both relieved and shocked her that she could do that, two bedrooms, a living room, and a currently unstocked kitchen. She made the bathrooms first so Sora could use one. After he was done, she proceeded to finish her ice palace. Sometime, durning then, Sora was knocked out. She then carried Sora and placed him bed and place Mr. Chirithy beside him. She tuck him in relief that the ice bedding and the ice clothes kept him from freezing.

While, the cold didn't both her, Sora still wasn't used to it. Thankfully, it's also why she included a fire place in both the bedrooms and the living room. She kept Sora close by since as of now, this place wasn't protected from the Heartless. She was able got some twigs and fallen branches to start a fire. Although, it be a little difficult without matches. She tired rubbing two sticks together hoping to get something going.

She looked to Sora as she was concern about his future. She then thought back to sometime after she had left Arendelle...

* * *

_As she ran to the North Mountain, she spotted the man in the brown cloak from the Coronation Party, he spoke up, "Did things not go as planned? I warned you the Organization wouldn't give up so easily."_

_Elsa sighed as she tired to run off again, "Leave me alone."_

_"Leave you? Alone?" The man questioned, "Lost... and defenseless this deep into the mountains? At such a dangerous times? Never. You and that boy are far too important."_

_She turned to him, she wasn't in the mood for any games as she turned to him, "Okay, enough of this! Who are you? And how do you know so much about all of this?"_

_The old man stared at her as he removed his cloak revealing his combat pants and boots. His two sliver hilts hanging off his belt. He didn't wear a shirt revealing his well-built yet scared body. He introduced himself, "Talon Malicos. Former Jedi. And world traveller."_

_He walked up to her as she backed away, "We have much in common."_

_Elsa shook her head, "I really doubt that."_

_"Oh?" The man raised an eyebrow, "We both been casted out of our homes. Hated and feared by the people we sought to protect. For what we can do."_

_Elsa turned to him as he went on, "I was a war hero once. Just as the war end, my troops turned on me. I was forced to strike them down and I escaped. I ended up completely isolated from the rest of the worlds." He continued, "The darkness... it almost took me."_

_He then turned to Elsa with a smirk, "But I conquered it." Talon Malicos then snapped his fingers as the Heartless appeared, Elsa backed away as he told her, "No, no, no... it's alright. They won't harm you as long as I'm in control."_

_Elsa turned to him shocked as she realized, "You figure out how to control them."_

_Malicos nodded as he explained, "The Heartless ally with whoever is the strongest. And my power, the Force..." He gave chuckle, "...is a most powerful ally."_

_Elsa eyes widened in horror, "No... your using you power to size power. That's... that's everything my parents stood against."_

_"These are dark times!" The former Jedi told her, "The Organization would be the only ones after the Keyblade's Chosen, you know. The Empire. The Sith. The Organization's leader's other half! They'll all take interest into the boy. They'll want him for themselves. They'll take him and destroy us if we do not stand... with each other!"_

_Elsa shook her head, "I don't need your help." _

_She turned to leave as Malicos spoke up once again, "That glove tells a different tale." She turned to him as he told her, "You have no idea how to control it, do you? Something happened. Something terrible."_

_The Queen frowned and turned away as Malicos continued, "If you fear your own power, how can you possibly teach the boy? But I have allies. Powerful ones. Those who are willing to stand up to the Organization."_

_"Bring the boy. Join my family." Malicos told her as he offered her his hand, "And I can teach you how to control the power." _

_Elsa stared at him, almost considering it, but she knew it was wrong and wanted to tell to go away when a nose could be heard. Malicos put down his hand and turned to the source of the sound, "They have found us."_

_Just then, more Nobodies appeared ready for a fight. The Heartless engaged the Nobodies as Malicos went to join the fight but not before turning to the Snow Queen, "Run."_

_Elsa didn't need to be told twice as she ran away to the North Mountain..._

* * *

Elsa shook her head, she couldn't believe she actually considered joining Malicos. He control the Heartless, the monsters the Organization used to destroyed Sora's world. She refused to follow anyone that dark. She had no idea what a Jedi was, but she hoped others of his kind where better than that.

She turned to Sora, who was currently still sleeping peacefully. She sighed, she knew that she did need to teach him how to control his powers... including ice. It would be difficult, but she would do it. She'd find a way. Arendelle and all the worlds depended on in. She continued working on the fire for Sora, so far she wasn't having much luck when a new voice quipped, "Hey, I think I saw a spark."

Elsa's eyes widened as she slowly turned to see a Member of the Organization leaning on the door with a smirk on his face. She quickly dropped the sticks and turned around ready to freeze him on the spot. However, he quickly pulled out a white flag and started waving, "Whoa! Whoa! Easy! See? I'm waving the white flag!"

Elsa raised and eyebrow as she slowly move towards Sora. The spiky red head continued, "You know? The white flag? It means surrender?" He groaned, "Yeesh... I figured it would be easier to understand with you being Queen and all."

She sat by Sora's bed side preparing for any trouble that this man, no, not a man, all of mankind had hearts, this one lacked one, had to offer. She told him, "If you think for a second, I'm going to let you come anywhere near my kid..."

"Relax." He told her as he threw the flag aside, "I didn't come to take him from you or to start any fight."

"Who are you?" Elsa demanded without trying to wake Sora.

"Oh, my name is Axel." He smirked before tapping the side of his head, "Got it memorized?"

"Umm... sure?" Elsa replied before asking, "Say I believe you, why are you really here for?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?" Axel replied, "I'm here to help you."

Elsa draw a laugh, as she commented, "Yeah, right. Like I'd ever believe that."

"Believe it or not, the Organization doesn't actually want to harm Sora or his friends in the slightest." Axel commented.

The Queen snapped, "THAT IS BULL! YOU KIDNAPPED CHILDREN! TAKE THEM AWAY FROM THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE! AND CONTROL MONSTERS TO DESTROY THEIR WORLD!"

"We had nothing to do with the islands destruction!" Axel told her.

Elsa paused at that, "Wait, what?"

"That's right." Axel nodded, "Our hands our clean. You see, we were only suppose to watch them, not take them, not destroy their home and families. Simple to watch them. Watch as their powers grew..."

"Then what happened?" Elsa demanded.

Axel answered, "The Heartless happened."

"The monsters you control." Elsa pointed out.

Axel stated, "Yeah, but they went against our orders, they consumed their island behind our backs."

"What can you expect working with monsters..." Elsa glared at the Nobody.

He continued, "The Heartless obey whoever's strongest... you knew this by now, right?" He stated as he explained, "One of us, or quite possible more, betrayed us and ordered the Heartless to attack. Most likely to cover their tracks so no one would figure out that they wanted those children for themselves."

Elsa eased down at that as Axel admitted, "Yes, I did take Sora and his friends but not to harm them. To protect them. Got them to safety at our HQ. Or at least, that was the plan... spiky over there freaked out and used his powers against me. Can't say I blame him though."

The Queen wasn't sure if Axel was telling the truth or not but if he was, "Where are Riku and Kairi now?"

"Back at HQ. Under our protection." Axel answered, "I would offer the same to Sora even offer him our guidance to control his power..."

"You're not taking him." Elsa spoke clearly.

Axel nodded, "I get that. Like I said, that's not what I'm here for. I'm here to help you protect him."

"I'm fine protecting him on my own." Elsa told him, "So, thanks but no thanks."

Axel then asked, "So, how are you going to feed him?"

Elsa turned to him suddenly, "What?"

"How are you going to feed him?" He repeated, "People need to eat. Even humanlike Nobodies like myself needs food."

Elsa's eyes widened, she hadn't consider that. What on Earth was she and Sora going to eat all the way up here on the mountains? Axel smirked, "Lucky for you... dinners on me." He then leaned down behind him a picked up several boxes. He smirked, "Pizza delivery."

Elsa blinked, "What's pizza?"

"What's pi..." Axel repeated, before sighing, "Man, your world's missing out big time." He stared at her as he clarified, "Look! It's food! One of the best!"

Elsa crossed her arms, "How do I know you didn't put anything in there?"

Axel groaned as he stated, "I'm not getting paid enough for this." He stated, "We don't want to kill him! He's too important to us!" He sighed, "But if it means that much to you..."

He then open one of the boxes and took a slice out. He took a bite out of it and swallowed, "See? No poison! No sleeping potion! Nothing like that!"

Elsa raised an eyebrow, he sighed and placed the slice down and closed the box, "Look. Whatever you decide to eat this or not is your choice, okay. I'm just doing my job. It'd break our hearts if anything happened to the kid."

The Snow Queen stated, "You don't have any hearts."

Axel chuckled, "That's right... you're a quickly learner." He nodded, "True. We don't have hearts. However, we do need him alive and safe to complete our goals."

"You said you want to protect him." Elsa wondered, "Protect him from what?"

Axel answered, "The traitors to the Organization are still out there. And they won't rest till they have you and Sora under their control. They're searching the Mountains as we speak."

Elsa's eyes widened at that, she then recalled what Malicos could do. He also controlled the Heartless. What if he was working with the people who were after them. Axel continued, "Here's my offer. If you want to stay up here with him, that's fine. I'll get you food and whatever you need to keep him alive and well. Consider me your humble servant. Plus, I'll keep the both of you safe from the real bad guys and teach you to control your powers. And once they're gone, not only will we leave and take our monsters with us but I'll have the Organization bring Sora's dearest and best friends to you as well."

The Queen looked down as he told her, "Think about it. Call me when you made up your mind. But you better hurry. They will find him sooner or later. Got it memorized?"

He then snapped his fingers starting the fire she had been trying to work on. When she turned back to him, he vanished through a Corridor of Darkness. Just then, she heard moaning as she turned to the child, "Sora? Honey? You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah... much better..." He then looked behind her, "Hey! Cool! You brought Pizza!"

Elsa turned to the food before turning back to Sora...

* * *

Back with Anna, as soon as they were all hook up they moved out. She learned that the man was Kristoff and the reindeer was his best friend Sven.

"Hang on!" Kristoff yelled as he snapped the reins to make Sven go speed up while the reindeer pulled the sled through the forest, "We like to go fast!"

Anna casually leaned back and put her feet up on the front of the sled. "I like fast!"

When Kristoff noticed her feet on the sled, he jumped a little and pushed Anna's feet down. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, put your feet down! This is fresh lacquer! Seriously, were you raised in a barn?"

He spat on where Anna's feet were on the front of the sled to clean it, his spittle spraying Anna in the face in the process, making her gross out a bit, "No, I was raised in a castle."

Kristoff asked, "So tell me, what made the Queen go all ice crazy anyway?"

Anna sighed, "It was my fault really. I got engaged, but she freaked out because I'd only just met him, like, that day and she said she wouldn't bless the marriage..."

"Wait," Kristoff asked, "...you got engaged to someone you just met?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, anyway I got mad so then she got mad. Then she tried to walk away and I grabbed her glove..."

"Hang on!" Kristoff interrupted, completely shocked, "You mean to tell me you got engaged to someone you just met that day?!"

"Yes, pay attention," Anna said, dismissing Kristoff's outburst as he stared at her in shock, "The thing is she wore the gloves all the time. So I just thought maybe she has a thing with dirt."

"Didn't your parents ever warn you about strangers?" Kristoff asked.

Anna scooted away from him, "Yes... but Hans is not a stranger."

Kristoff looked at her and raised his eyebrows. "Oh yeah? What's his last name?"

"Of the Southern Isles." Anna slowly answered.

Kristoff then asked, "What's his favorite food?"

Anna answered, "Sandwiches."

"Best friend's name?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged, "Probably John."

Kristoff asked, "Eye color?"

Anna beamed, "Dreamy."

"Foot size?" Kristoff asked.

Anna shrugged, "Foot size doesn't matter..."

"But knowing a man before you marry him... kinda does." Kristoff told her.

Anna sang, _"You have opinions on my life and my relations... But let me tell you what..."_

"Okay. Enlighten me." Kristoff nodded.

Anna sang, _"Love is the one thing that has zero complications... And I can trust my gut..."_

"Okay. You frighten me." He stated.

Anna continued singing, _"Some people know their hearts... The minute true love starts..."_

_"Some people read a lot of books..."_ Kristoff sang.

Anna stated, "I like books!" She then continued singing, _"Some people simply know... When true love says 'Hello!'"_

_"Some folks are taken in by curly locks and princely looks!"_ Kristoff sang as he pointed out.

Anna beamed, "He does have princely looks. We agree on that one!"

Kristoff sighed as he sang, _"All I'm sayin' is when you go to climb a mountain... You don't just jump to the top.."_

"If it's true love you can!" Anna told him.

Kristoff continued singing, _"There's scalin' and scramblin'... And too many steps for countin'... And the work doesn't stop..."_

"Maybe for you." Anna smirked.

Kristoff sang as Sven turn back and nodded in agreement, _"Love's not an easy climb... You have to take your time!"_

_"We get a whole life, that's the plan..."_ Anna sang.

Kristoff frowned, "That's not a plan!" He continued singing, _"Love's not a thing you get... It's work and tears and sweat..." _

Anna pushed away as she took a good sniff at him, _"So says a sweaty, smelly mountain man!"_

_ "Oh, what do you know about love? What do you know about love?"_ Kristoff and Anna sang to each other, _"What do you know about love? What do you know about love?" _

_"Have you even kissed a girl?"_ Anna asked. Kristoff raised a finger before she asked, _"I mean, a human girl!"_

"Oh!" Kristoff lowered it. They then sang to each other, _"What do you know about... Anything, anything?"_

_"Anyone with half a brain... Would have worn some winter gear!"_ Kristoff argued.

Anna replied, "_Anyone with half a life... Would have one friend who's not a deer!"_

"I do!" Kristoff exclaimed before singing, _"Any fool who jumps headlong... Is gonna bang their head!"_

_"Any fool who doesn't jump right now... Is probably gonna end up dead!"_ Anna sang.

They stopped singing as Kristoff asked, "Have you even had a meal with him yet? What if you hate the way he eats? What if you hate the way he picks his nose?"

Anna's eyebrows shot up and her face wrinkled in disgust. "Picks his nose?"

"And eats it." Kristoff added.

"Excuse me sir," Anna was now glaring at him. "He is a prince."

Kristoff shrugged nonchalantly. "All men do it!"

"Ewww!" Anna yelped, she never could see little Sora doing it, when she got back she needed to make sure he never would. She then shook her head, "Look, it doesn't matter, it's true love."

"Doesn't sound like true love to me." Kristoff stated.

Anna raised an eyebrow, "Are you some sort of love expert?"

Kristoff paused for a moment. "No, but I have friends who are."

Just then, Kristoff heard something as his eyes suddenly widened and he pulled Sven to a slow halt, grabbing his lantern.

"You have friends who are love experts? I'm not buying it." Anna asked, not bothering to hide her sarcasm. Kristoff stood up as he began to scan the dark woods. Before he whispered "Anna, please be quiet."

"No, no, no. I'd like to meet these... " she stated with a grin, but Kristoff slapped a glove over her mouth.

"I mean it. Shhhh!" He whispered. Anna shoved his hand off her moth. For a moment they stood still as Kristoff looked around with Sven's ears swiveling in all directions. Narrowing his eyes, he spotted glowing eyes staring at them. Anna turned around, it was the Heartless. They were here!

"Sven!" Kristoff yelled at the reindeer. "Go!"

Sven ran off as Anna told him, "Listen! Those monsters attack the castle a few days ago! They're dangerous!" She then wondered, "What do we do?!"

"I've got this." Kristoff stated, before adding, "I think. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten."

"But I want to help!" Anna exclaimed, reaching for the back as well, but Kristoff pulled her back, "No!"

Anna pouted, "Why not?"

"Because I don't trust your judgment!" He answered as he knock down a monster away.

Anna stared at Kristoff clearly offended. "Excuse me?"

"Who marries a man she just met?" Kristoff asked as he knocked a few of the Heartless from getting on the sled.

He turned to Anna just as she pulled out his guitar from the supplies. She exclaimed, "It's true love!"

Kristoff yelped and ducked, making Anna hit a creature that was just about to pounce on him, "Whoa!"

They were doing well until one Heartless caught Kristoff off guard and grabbed a rope so he wouldn't lose the sled.

"Christopher!" Anna called out in worry.

"It's Kristoff!" He corrected her as he avoided swipes from the Heartless.

Anna grabbed the touch at lit some supplies on fire she then grabbed it and called out, "Duck!"

She threw it at the Heartless knocking them away from Kristoff. "You almost set me on fire!"

He complained. "But I didn't!"

Anna pointed out as she pulled Kristoff back on. Kristoff's eyes widened as he stated, "Uh-oh!" Everyone looked ahead to see a large cliff ahead.

"Get ready to jump Sven!" Anna told the reindeer.

"You don't tell him what to do," Kristoff shouted, handing Anna the bag of supplies then tossing her onto Sven's back, "I do!" He grabbed a small knife and cut the reins. "Jump Sven!"

Sven jump and got himself and Anna to the other side. Kristoff jumped to the other side while his sled was in mid air. He barley made it to the other side as his sled fell and crash landed below. The Heartless disappeared since they failed to get their target. He looked down and watched helplessly as it exploded, "But I just paid it off." He began to loses his grip on the ground and began to slid off, "No, no, no, no..." To make matters worse, an axe comes flying right at his face, "AH! NO, NO, NO!"

The axe slams into the snow, inches from his nose. Anna called out, "Grab on!" Kristoff grabs on to the axe, Anna then exclaimed, "Pull, Sven! Pull!" The axe was tied to a rope, then wrapped around Sven. Anna helped Sven pull Kristoff to safety. Kristoff rolls onto his back, exhausted. Anna looked down to see what happened to his sled, "Whoa..."

"I'll replace your sled and everything in it," Anna told him before sighing , "...and I understand if you don't want to help me anymore."

She then tired to move on her own, trying to figure out we're she should go from there. Kristoff got up and looked to Sven, "Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing has prevented me from helping anyone ever again."

"She'll die out on their own." said 'Sven.'

Kristoff looked to his best friend and replied, "I can live with that."

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead." 'Sven' pointed out.

Kristoff signed, "Sometimes, I really don't like you…"

He got himself up and went after Anna, "Wait up! We're coming with you!"

"You will?!" Anna exclaimed happily, but then kept her cool, "Sure, I'll let you tag along!"

Sven smiled and ran after her as Kristoff followed behind. Anna took a deep breath and sang, _"I'd like to point out that we've come a good long way here... And that you're... wow... really strong!"_

"I lift a lot of ice." Kristoff chuckled before singing, _"You saved my life just now... I guess I gotta say here... My first impression was wrong..."_

"And see? You're nice!" Anna smiled.

Kristoff admitted, _"That jump was really brave..."_

_"Your actions were quite a save..."_ Anna added.

Kristoff stated, _"You've got some guts!"_

_"You've got some brains!"_ Anna told him.

Kristoff nodded, "Thanks."

_"With miles and miles to go... I guess it's nice to know... That I can trust you... Though the question still remains... What do you know about love?"_ Anna and Kristoff sang together.

Kristoff told her, "Just... be careful."

_"What do you know about love?"_ They sang again.

Anna reassured him, "Have a little faith."

They then finished together, _"At least we know one thing... This trip should be interesting! What do you know about love? What do you know about love?"_

* * *

Back the ice place, Elsa and Sora were currently enjoying their supper. After a moment of hesitation, Elsa created plates for them to eat on. She consider creating silverware to go with them but as soon as that child got his first slice he started digging in.

She had no idea what Pizza was or how to eat it properly, however, Sora seem to be enjoying it, and had no problem using it without any silverware so she decided to give it a try. It was surprisingly really good and it seems like Axel kept his word saying it wasn't poisonous or anything.

If Axel said what was true, she might have a way to get Sora his friends back. However, the queen wasn't sure if Axel told her the full truth, or even if he would even keep his word.

She want to discuss it with her newly adopted son first before making any sudden decisions. She also wanted sometime to think on it.

Once finished eating, as Elsa create a ice napkin, and wiped Sora face of any sause. He gave a small giggle as she smiled sadly. Sora then looked concerned, "What's wrong?"

Elsa was silent for a few minutes before stating, "I... may have found a way to find your friends and keep you all safe and sound."

Sora brightened up at that, "Really?!"

She nodded as she warned, "But in order to do so we have to work with the man who took you all in the first place."

Sora frowned at that last bit, "Oh..."

"I'm not sure if we should trust him..." Elsa admitted, "But I wanted to hear your thoughts. What do you think we should?"

Sora crossed his arms and began to think. A few minutes later, he responded, "Let's give him a chance to prove himself..."

"How so?" Elsa wondered.

Sora answered, "You a Queen, right? That means he has to do anything you say, if he doesn't listen to you. We know we can't trust him and kick him butt!"

Elsa giggled at that, she had to admit, it wasn't a bad idea. She could have conditions and rules that Axel had to follow. Maybe even get some answers of what Organization XIII was really after. If he did anything behind their backs...

"I'll think about. I'll look for more options if there are any. And I promise, I will keep you safe." She reassured him. Sora smiled and nodded at that, she then told him, " I know you just got up that not that long ago, but I want to make sure that you're sleeping at the right times. So, in a few hours you're going to go back to bed. Until then, how about a game checkers?"

Sora nodded as she created a checker board and pieces from her ice magic and they started to play...

* * *

**And that will conclude today's chapter! Both Anna and Elsa have met their mean. The former even learned a bit more about Malicos. At least, Anna and Kristoff are learning to trust each other, Elsa and Axel still have a long ways to go. Next time, we'll see how day two is for everyone. Each group makes a new friend and has a good old time. We also find out what happens when Rapunzel and Eugene find out Sora's gone missing. How will this effect the story long afterwords? And who do Elsa and Sora meet on the mountains? Here's a hint, he won't be a summon and is from a Pixar movie. Stay tuned to know for sure. ****I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	12. Chapter XII: In Summer

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, now we meet three new character's in the story. Olaf is one as for the others... well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out. And to be honest, the last one wasn't originally planned but it just turned out that way thanks to a suggestion by SORARULES23. And it's up early so how do you like that? Now, before we begin: let's reply to some reviews...**

**SORARULES23: I thought I'd try something different this time. Looks like it's paying off. And one of your guesses is actually right. (You know which one.)**

**PirateLord93: You'll see how they will react in this chapter when Sora they realize he's not in his room. And it's not the ****Abominable Snowman from Monsters Inc. **

**Red Dragon 1995: Thank you! It's actually neither of your guesses. First neither is Pixar characters but I do have plan to have Stitch as a summon at some point in the story. Second, funny thing is, I actually not a fan of Kirby, and even if I was I wouldn't include him in here. Not actually a Disney Character in my book. Sorry. And yes, I have done a DC crossovers in the past but they still stuck on to Disney in the end of it other than them or the DLC in Injustice 2. Glad you enjoy this story all the same.**

**slpytlak: Fair enough, you'll see for sure in this chapter! :D**

**NaruSaku fan in Kentucky: Don't worry. I have plans for an Elsa vs Larxene in this story at this. And any Disney Princess or Queen in this case would fall in love with little Sora and try to raise him as their own. Except for Kairi. She just wanna marry him when their old enough! XD**

**And with that out of the way, here's the latest chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XII: In Summer

The next day, Anna, Kristoff, and Sven made their way up the North Mountain. On their way up, Anna caught sight of something far below. She gasped, "Arendelle."

Kristoff's eyes widened, "It's completely frozen."

"...But it'll be fine. Elsa will thaw it." Anna stated.

Kristoff asked, "Will she?"

She nodded but was uncertain herself, "...Yeah. Now come on."

"This way to the North Mountain?" She pointed straight ahead. Kristoff smirked as he point her finger up towards a perilously towards mighty mountain, "More like this way."

Anna gasped as they had a long way to go...

* * *

The hanging branches glisten like Christmas lights. Sven knocks them with his antlers. They tinkle like chimes. Sven beamed as he started playing with them. The other two gasped, "Whoa..."

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful." Anna gasped. Suddenly, a voice comes in from nowhere, "YEAH...It really is beautiful, isn't it? But it's so white. You know, how about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse..."

While this is going on, Anna, and Kristoff look around for the source of the rambling. They look at Sven. The reindeer looked back at them, his antlers tangled in branches, just as baffled as they are. In the meantime, a nose-less snowman wanders up behind them, "How bout yellow... no, not yellow. Yellow and snow? Brrrr...no go."

He stopped between Kristoff and Anna. Everyone looked down at him. How did he get there? He suddenly looks up at Anna, "Am I right?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Anna screamed. Reflexes take over and she kicks the snowman's head, sending it flying off his body and into Kristoff's arms. The head smiled, "Hi!"

"You're creepy." Kristoff stated as he passed it back to Anna.

"I don't want it!" Anna stated before tossing back to Kristoff.

"Backatcha!" Kristoff stated.

The head told them, "Please don't drop me."

"Don't!" Anna passed to Kristoff.

He told her, "Come on, it's just a head."

He then passed to Anna as the snowman's body turned her, his arms waving, "All right, we got off to a bad start."

"Ew, ew, the body!" She was grossed out and slams his head back on the body, upside down. The snowman smiled happily, then looks confused, "Wait, what am I looking at right now? Why are you hanging off the earth like a bat?"

Slowly, Anna calmed down and walked up to the snowman, "...Okay. Wait one second." Anna kneels in front of snowman and rights his head, "Oooh! Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Anna smiled. The snowman beamed, "Now I'm perfect." She looks over his innocent face, gets an idea, "Well, almost."

She dug into Kristoff's satchel, and pulled up a carrot and handed to Anna as the snowman turned to Kristoff, "It was like my whole world was turned upside down."

Just as he turns towards back to the princess, the carrot accidentally slams all the way through his head, "Woo! Head rush!"

"Oh! Too hard. I'm sorry! I... I... I was just... Are you okay?" Anna asked with concern. He saw a tiny piece of carrot sticking out between his eyes. He lights up, "Are you kidding me? I am wonderful! I've always wanted a nose." As Anna raised a hand behind the snowman's head, he going cross-eyed to look at his tiny nose, "So cute. It's like a little baby unicorn."

Anna reaches behind the snowman to the bulk of the carrot sticking out the back of his head, and pushes it forward, "What? Hey! Whoa." He then noticed it's full size, "Oh, I love it even more!"

The snowman smiled, "All right, let's start this thing over. Hi everyone. I'm Olaf. And I like warm hugs."

Olaf opens his arms wide to Anna. That triggers a memory. It takes her a moment to place it, but then she does, "Olaf?" She then recalled the name she and Elsa built as kids, "...That's right, Olaf."

Olaf asked, "...And you are?"

"Oh, um...I'm Anna... " Anna introduced herself.

Olaf then turned to Kristoff and Sven before whispering, "And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven." Anna answered.

Olaf nodded, "Uh-huh. And who's the reindeer?"

Anna paused as Kristoff frowned at that as the former answered, "...Sven."

Olaf looks from Kristoff to Sven, thinking they shared the same name, "Oh. They're... oh, okay... Makes things easier for me." Sven tries to bite Olaf's nose but he missed. Olaf laughed, "Ha. Aw, look at him tryin' to kiss my nose. I like you, too!"

Anna wondered, "Olaf, did Elsa build you?"

Olaf nodded, "Yeah. Why?"

Curious, Kristoff takes one of Olaf's twig arms off, studies it. It seems to be moving in sync with his other arm. Anna asked, "Do you know where she is?"

Kristoff muttered to himself as he studied the arm, "Fascinating..."

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf nodded.

Anna then proceeded to ask, "Do you think you could show us the way?"

"Yeah. Why?" Olaf nodded.

Kristoff bent his arm as he thought out loud, "How does this work?"

Olaf's dismembered arm slaps Kristoff across the face, "Stop it, Sven. Trying to focus here." He turned back to Anna, "Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer." Kristoff told him.

Olaf gasped, "Summer?" He then beams, "Oh, I don't know why but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot."

"Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat." Kristoff smirked.

Olaf shook his head, "Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'd be like when summer does come." The snowman then started daydreaming. He walked through a grassy meadow with the sun shining behind him,_ "Bees'll buzz... Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz... And I'll be doing whatever snow does... In summer..."_ He then held a cold beverage in his hand as he walked on the beach, _"A drink in my hand... My snow up against the burning sand... Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned... In summer..."_

Olaf sailed in a boat as he sang,_ "I'll finally see a summer breeze... Blow away a winter storm..."_ He then jumped in the water as all his pieces begin to separate, _"And find out what happens to solid water... When it gets warm..."_

Olaf tumbles on a sandy beach with sand-snowmen, _"And I can't... wait to see... What my buddies all think of me! Just imagine how much cooler I'll be... In summer!" _Olaf and the seagull break out into a tap-dance, _"Da da… Da doo A bah bah ba baba boo..."_

Olaf and another snowman held hot chocolate in a hot tub, _"The hot and the cold are both so intense... Put 'em together, it just makes sense!"_ Olaf then went back to tap dancing with a gaggle of seagulls, _"Rat dadat dadat dadat dadadadadoo..."_

Olaf bounds down a grassy hill, _"Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle... But put me in summer and I'll be a..."_ He stopped at a puddle, looked down at it before hopping over it, _"HAPPY SNOWMAN!"_

Olaf runs with a checkered blanket that he spreads out. He relaxes and stares at the blue sky,_ "When life gets rough I like to hold on to my dream... Of relaxing in the summer sun just lettin' off steam!"_ He sighed as he reached to the sky, _"Oh the sky will be blue..."_

_"And you guys'll be there too..."_ Olaf sang as he imaged a confused Anna and Kristoff there with a picnic as Sven just ate the pies. That's when he happily got up and sang, _"When I finally do what frozen things do... In summer!"_

"I'm wanna tell him." Kristoff smirked.

Anna glared at Kristoff, "Don't you dare."

Olaf finished, _"IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNN SSSSSUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!"_

He then straightens up and smiles, "So, come on! Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer!"

Olaf grabs Anna's hand and pulls her along up the mountain. The princess laughed, "I'm coming!"

Sven hops along, happily following them. Kristoff watches all of them like they're nuts, "Somebody's got to tell him."

As Anna walked beside the snowman as she wondering, "So where exactly was Elsa heading?"

Olaf smiled, "Oh, she singing and using her power happily as she walked up the North Mountain..." Anna smiled at that until she heard what the snowman said next, "...and there was a cute tiny spiky person flying behind her."

Anna stopped dead in her tracks as Kristoff and Sven turned to her slightly concerned, Olaf turned to her, "Do you know him?"

"Anna?" Kristoff asked the Princess in concern.

She knelt to Olaf's height, "Olaf? Was his spiky hair brown? Did he have blue eyes? And he's only slightly smaller than you?"

"Yes, yes, and yes." Olaf answered with a huge smile on his face, "He looked super friendly too."

Anna's eyes widened, "Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no..."

Kristoff crossed his arms, "What's wrong?"

Anna turned to him, "Well, long story. Elsa took this boy in. His name's Sora. He has magic powers too but he could other things too. He's also being hunted by a group of bad guys that destroyed his home using the monsters that were chasing us earlier."

Kristoff, Sven, and Olaf blinked at that as the only other human there asked, "Wait, what?!"

"I'll explain more later..." Anna told them, "We need to get to Elsa quickly!" She then prayed, "I just hope he got to Elsa alright without running into any trouble."

* * *

Meanwhile with Sora and Elsa, the moment the former got up, he pleaded Elsa if they could play in the snow. While, the Snow Queen was a little worried about that, she figured if should play it safe by doing everything the old fashion way, they should be fine. As long as they stayed away from the cliffs and went back inside in case any monsters showed up.

Elsa introduced Sora to the art of snow angels, sledding, ice skating inside the ice palace, and now she was about to show Sora had to build a snowman. The boy looked like he was having the time of his life as Elsa hummed to herself. She could have sworn she made another snowman a few nights again. She wondered were it was.

She simply shrugged and thought about start from scratch. She then heard Sora giggling, she smiled at him and tap his shoulder playfully, "What a you so happy about tough guy?"

Sora gestured to some of the snow hills, as Elsa sighed, she must have made them on the way up the North Mountain. Sora pointed to one, "That one looks like a bird!" He points to another one, "And that one looks like a turtle!"

He then pointed to one that dog shaped, "And that one looks like a puppy!"

All of sudden, that last "snow drift" walks over to them as Sora beamed, "It is a puppy!"

Elsa was generally shocked, "What?"

"I always wanted a puppy!" Sora smiled happily as he started to pet the dog.

Just in case, Elsa called out, "Is there anyone there? We have your dog?" She then tried to get a good look at his collar, "I wonder who he belongs to."

Sora told the dog, "Sit." The dog sat down in the snow, he turned to Elsa, "Look, Miss Elsa, he's trained!" Elsa gave Sora a smile as she tried to look around for the dogs owner.

"Shake." The dog placed his paw in Sora's hand as they shook in greeting. Sora giggled as he gave his next command, "Speak!"

_"Hi, there!"_

Sora and Elsa paused in shock. Elsa couldn't help but ask, "Did... Did that dog just say 'Hi, there'?

_"Oh, yes!"_

Elsa yelp back as the dog walked over to her and without moving his mouth said, _"My name is Dug. I just met you and I love you."_

Sora beamed happily as Elsa continued to stare in shock, _"My first master made me this collar. He was a smart master and he made me this collar so that I may talk."_ Just then, the dog was on alert, _"SQUIRREL!"_

A few minutes of awkward silence he turned back to Elsa panting happily, "Hi there! My new master is good and smart."

Elsa muttered, "This is not possible. And that's coming from me."

Sure, she had seen a lion talk but that was Sora magic of bringing one from another world. Dug replied, "_It is because my first master was smart."_

"Hey, cool!" Sora wondered as he played with the buttons on the dog's collar, "What do these do, boy?"

_"Would you cut..."_ Dug told him before speaking in another language before back to english but in another accent, _"I'd use that collar..."_ The switched to another language before going back, _"I would be happy if you stopped."_

"Sora," Elsa pulled the boy back gently, "Don't play with that. You don't know how that works." Elsa then turned to Dug, "So... Dug? Um..." She had no idea how to speak to a talking dog, "Where... exactly is your master?"

The dog frowned at that whining slightly,_ "Oh... I do not know... Last thing I remember was being attack by shadow things... and then waking up here..."_

Sora frowned as he scratched ears, "I've been there too, boy."

Elsa frowned, she guess his world had been destroyed too, before Sora lit up. He then turned to Elsa, "Can we keep him?"

"What?" Elsa was taken back by that.

Sora repeated, "Can we keep him please?"

Dug started panting happily as he joined in, _"Please, can I stay? Oh, I can be a big help. I am a great tracker. I am an great watcher for bad guys and monster. And I am a great tracker. Did I mention that?"_

Elsa was unsure how to answer that, she had no idea how to take care of a dog. She never had a pet before. Let alone a talking on. Still, if he could keep watch, she turned to Dug as she sighed, "Fine... but if you have to go... not inside the palace..."

Dug leaped on her and began licking her face as she turned away, _"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you..."_

"You're welcome! Just please stop!" Elsa pleaded as the Dog backed off and panted happily.

She wiped the her face off as Dug continued, _"I will protect this home and watch out for monsters. Like right now!"_ He growled, _"Shadow monsters! Behind you!"_

Elsa turned around and gasped, to see the Heartless. She picked up Sora as she blasted them away with her ice powers. She apologized, "Sorry, Sweetheart, but we'll have to build that Snowman another day!"

The three than ran back to the ice palace. She then placed Sora down inside as she told the dog, "Dug! Watch him!"

The dog nodded as he proceeded to protect the boy as Elsa went back outside. Her eyes narrowed at the Heartless as she then proceeded to destroy every Heartless in sight with her powers. She was doing very well blasting ice at the spawned heartless. Taking them down one by one. But when one of the Heartless tried to attack her from behind, a Chakram shot past her and destroyed the Heartless before turning to it's owner.

Elsa turned to see Axel with two Chakrams in his hand as he smirked, "You're welcome!"

"I didn't ask for you're help!" Elsa told him as she blasted another Heartless with ice magic.

Axel smirked as he stated, "Sorry. I have my orders and that means you getting it."

He then help proceeded to help Elsa fight off the remaining Heartless, once the last Heartless vanished into darkness, Elsa turned to him, "Couldn't you just order them off."

"Hey, just because most of the Organization uses them doesn't mean I can too." Axel admitted, "I'll stick to using lesser Nobodies."

He then wondered, "So, you thought about my offer..."

Elsa crossed her arms, as she stated, "Maybe... but I'm still not sure if I can trust you."

Axel nodded, "Fair enough..." He then told her, "Just let me know sooner than later. I don't want it to be last minute."

He then teleported away through a Corridor of Darkness. Elsa sighed as she went back inside. She went to check on Sora... and Dug too. She wondered, "Are You okay sweetie?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah! We're good!"

Elsa nodded, "Good... that's good... how about some lunch?"

_"LUNCH! LUNCH! LUNCH! LUNCH! LUNCH!"_ Dug cheered happily as Sora joined him...

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Arendelle, Rapunzel once again knocked on Sora's door, "Sora? You up Sweetie?"

Eugene walked up to his wife, "Hey, kid's been through a lot the past week. Losing his friends, family, home, has a group of bad guys that control monsters after him, his foster mom ran away and started an eternal winter, and to top it all his foster Aunt got engaged to a complete stranger and ran off after her leaving him alone."

"I know, Eugene..." Rapunzel sighed, "Which is why he shouldn't be alone. He hasn't eaten anything yesterday or today."

"Okay... that's a little strange..." Eugene admitted, "Maybe we should check up on the little guy."

Rapunzel opened the door, "It's okay, Sora... it's just..."

However, when she opened the door, she spotted an empty bed and an open window.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel gasped And began to. "He's gone! Ooooh my gosh! What if those evil men got him?! Or the monsters! Elsa and Anna are totally going to kill us!"

"Woah woah woah! Calm down Sunshine." Eugene eased and walked over to Sora's bathroom. "No need to panic he probably just went to use the restroom and left the window open... AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Eugene gave a high pitch squeal of fear. Like a one second girls scream.

"HE'S NOT IN THE BATHROOM! THE KID'S BEEN ABDUCTED!" Eugene started to panic, even worse, " We are the worst babysitters ever! Failed on the first day! Who are they going to hang first?! Me or you!?"

"Eugene!" Rapunzel stopped him.

"Yes?" Eugene answered with a calm fake smile. Hiding the panic.

"This is no time to panic! We gotta find him!" Rapunzel exclaimed.

Just then, they turned to Pascal, who stood by an old book before pushing it open and gestured to a certain page. Rapunzel quickly speed read it, "Pascal, you think he flew out of here?"

Pascal nodded proudly as this didn't make Eugene feel any better, "Great. So, he didn't get kidnapped. He just ran away." He then exclaimed, "HOW IS THAT ANY BETTER, FROG?!"

"If he's right, we still have a chance to finding him before anyone or anything else does." Rapunzel stated as she took the book.

Eugene read a few pages of the book with his wife and saw some things that sounded weird but intriguing.

"Light and Darkness?" Eugene read. And sighed."Again?"

To him, it sounds much to similar to the sun drop and moon stone from back during their adventures.

"Wait a second... Keyblade?" Rapunzel read in curiosity.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" Eugene wondered as he read as well with an eyebrow raised.

"Who's Master Yen Sid?" Rapunzel asked as she read a note from an old wizard at the top of a page.

"Okay... this is way to crazy to be a bed time story." Eugene commented.

Rapunzel shook her head, "I don't think it is. I think this is a book explaining about Sora's powers. And if everything in here is true. Then Sora's a lot more important than Elsa told us."

"So... how important we talking about here?" Eugene wondered as they continued skimming through the book.

"Like the fate of the entire world important." Rapunzel clarified in realization.

"Oh! So the usual day at the office for us." Eugene chuckled nervously. "You know I'm starting to miss the old days of when the widest thing magic ever gave was your hairstyle."

Rapunzel snickered and thought for a second."That guy who crashed the party, Elsa mentioned that his group kidnapped Sora's friends. I wonder. If there's a way to get to there lair."

"Well he was able to pop in and out of the ballroom and crash the party. Maybe he when he disappeared he reappeared back to his lair." Eugene guessed.

And then it hit Rapunzel. They find a Black Coat member. They find their ticket to their lair, and Sora's friends.

"Eugene! That's it! If we can get figure out how they teleport," Rapunzel stared, "We can sneak in their headquarters grab Sora's friends and any other children stuck in there, and get them out."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Eugene asked, "Even if we somehow get there's no telling how we're going to get everyone out. That and we don't have a key whatsit to fight off those monsters. Don't think the old frying pan's gonna work this time."

"We have to try!" Rapunzel replied before sighing, "Eugene, I have spent eighteen years locked up in the tower, so Gothal could use those powers for herself. If these men are anything like her... we can let that happen again. To any child."

"Well when you put it that way, it's sounds like a call to arms." Eugene joked and sighed while taking his wife's hand. "For the sake of those kids. Let's try."

Rapunzel beamed and kissed him for agreeing with her.

"But now that leaves only one thing. If I were a hooded cult guy with a pretentious way of explaining things. Where would I go next?" Eugene wondered.

"Well, we know who they're still after," Rapunzel stated, "And if he hasn't been caught, he'll like go after Elsa or Anna. I'm betting they won't be too far behind."

"So, we find the Queen and Princess, we find the kid," Eugene started to put two and two together, "We find the kid and we run into the bad guys."

"That summons it." Rapunzel nodded, "We'll have Maximus track them. If anyone can find them in this storm, it'll be him."

Eugene smiled before frowning, "Wait... we can't let the everyone know that Sora's gone missing, they'll freak out. Not to mention, the Duke of Weaseltown will try to kill Sora if he finds him first."

"Weselton." Rapunzel smirked, "Leave that to me. I've got a few ideas."

* * *

Shorty, and old and somewhat lost in the head friend of Rapunzel, tagged along for the coronation but got lost in the bar. But now Rapunzel is using him for help. Rapunzel dressed Shorty up in Sora's PJ, placed a spiky hair wig on his head, and sat him on the bed. Given his size, he can pose as Sora in bed.

"So let me get this..." Shorty hiccuped and slurred, "...straight. You want me to pretend to be a little guy in bed?"

"You are a little guy in bed." Eugene deadpanned.

"True... But I've never been a pretend one before." Shorty said like an idiot.

Eugene face palmed himself, "Oh, this is never gonna work..."

Rapunzel just smiled, "It'll be fine..." She then turned to Shorty, "All Shorty has to do is stay in bed until Sora comes back safe and sound. And we'll place two guard in the front that we can trust to not let anyone in to get a closer look."

"Done and done." He then laid back in the bed and fell asleep instantly.

Rapunzel turned to her husband, "See? Not a problem..."

"Well... just in case, let's duck tape him to the bed and gag his mouth." Eugene stated.

Pascal chirped angrily at him knowing that's cruel.

"What?! I'm joking, Frog!" Eugene held his hands up in defense.

"Come on, let's go find Max." Rapunzel says as they walked out and closed the door. Leaving Shorty to snore on the bed.

"I wanna ride the pony..." Shorty muttered in his sleep. "No mommy! Not the tiny pants!"

* * *

**Well, did you except Rapunzel and company to have a bigger role in this. Cause I sure didn't, but I'm glad it's turning out that way. Also, I hope you enjoyed Dug's appearance in this. Sadly his world was destroyed but does that mean ****Carl Fredricksen and Russel are gone too? Who knows? They might have survived. Only time will tell. Next time, while Rapunzel and the Tangled crew search for Sora and the others. Anna and her newly formed crew meet up with Elsa in the ice palace. Will things turn out exactly the same way as the film or while a short spiky hair child infer causing both sides to join forces? And what will Anna think of Axel? ****Stay tuned. I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


	13. Chapter XIII: The Icy Gathering

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Frozen. They each belong to Disney and Square Enix. Alright, everyone, here's a long chapter and a special shout out to SORARULES23 for helping me completing this chapter! :D Thanks again! Anyways before we begin, let's reply to some reviews...**

**SORARULES23: We all know how the Frozen plot goes but it has a KH twist to it! :D And yes, Kristof will be that crazy Uncle that Sora will love too!**

**Elsafan1: Thank you! SORARULES helped me out with that one. So, be sure to thank that author too! :D**

**keybladelight: Probably not. We might see them in the Foretellers in the Epilogue. Also, sticking to Disney characters in this fanfic. That doesn't include RWBY. Did leave a mention of it from Spidey earlier though. And their sticking to this world.**

**slpytlak: Who doesn't love that dog? :D**

**PirateLord93: Yeah, Up was a really good movie. Hoping to see a world based off it in the future KH series.**

**Anthony Ruiz: Yeah, he means Mr. Frederickson. **

**Hello 9903: Sora has a general idea what marriage is due to stories and his parents. Elsa won't really have to worry about that until he's older. Besides, Anna's gonna wanna try to set them up and get married. When they're older of course. **

**And with that out of the way, here's a really long chapter 13! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter XIII: The Icy Gathering

Max sniffed the ground as he began to track the royal sisters. Rapunzel, Eugene, and Pascal rode on his back as the horse sniffed out for anything that could lead to Anna or Elsa. Soon, Max found thing and gave a neigh. Rapunzel beamed, "You find something."

The Captain of the Corona guard nodded as he gestured to a nearby brach. The Princess walked up to it, "It's Anna's cloak. She was here."

"Well, at least we know we're going in the right direction... as if her horse that passed us wasn't enough of a clue." Eugene stated.

Rapunzel wondered, "But where could she have gone from here."

"Well..." Eugene turned her head slightly ahead, "...if I had to guess, I say it's where the fire is."

Rapunzel brighten as she saw the smoke ahead.

"Come on." Rapunzel was about to run ahead. But Eugene stopped her.

"Whoa there Ex-Blondie! Be careful. The snow out her is fragile and slippery." Eugene warned as he stepped ahead. "You never know if you might slip out- Whoa!"

Eugene slipped and slid down into the same stream of water Anna fell in. He then came out all wet and freezing, as he shivered, "Oh, why, why, why, why, why, why?"

Rapunzel will look worried for her husband while Max and Pascal are trying their best not to laugh, but failing badly...

* * *

Soon, Rapunzel and Eugene enter the cabin where they are greeted by Oaken, "Yoo hoo! Big summer blowout! Half off swimming suits, clogs, and a sum balm of my own invention, ya?!"

"Do you not see the sudden storm out..." Eugene stared at him before shaking his head, "You know, what? Never mind. You wouldn't by any chance got some spare winter coats and boots?"

"That would be in our winter department," Oaken told them, gesturing to the far end of the store. They turned to see very little items there. The problem is nothing to wear. It's as if someone got the last of it.

"Oh yeah. It's obvious that the universe hates me so much right now, that it couldn't have made this way wonder 'I should be prepared to stock in case it's starts to snow in summer!' Ugh." Eugene groans and shivers.

"We also have a working sauna." Oaken offered.

On that note, Eugene immediately slammed some coins on the counter with a frown on his face and says. "Hit me."

The steam and heat is all he needed.

"Right over there." Oaken gesture with his still friendly smile. And looked at the family still inside. "Yoo hoo! Make way family."

Eugene didn't bother grabbing a towel. He just walked right in with his wet cold cloths on. He was too much of a hurry to get warm.

"Yoo hoo!" The family inside greeted him as he closed the door while still frowning.

"Yeah hi. If you folks value your lives. You won't step out of this room until someone outside says wonderful weather we're having." Eugene warned them as he took a seat.

Rapunzel shook her head at her husband's antics then came over to the counter.

"Listen sir, we we're just passing by and. We we're wondering, and anyone else came in and stopped by earlier?" Rapunzel asked Oaken.

Oaken thought before brighting, "OH! The only two people crazy enough to travel in this weather other than you and your husband was our Princess, who bought up most of our winter stock..."

"OF COURSE, SHE DID!" Eugene complained from the sauna.

"...and some ice man who called me a crook." He frowned at that last bit.

Rapunzel eyes widened as she leaned in, "Do you know where the Princess went?"

"Oh ya! I heard them mentioned something about the north mountain. They could be heading there." Oaken answered.

"Then that's we're Elsa and Sora are as well." Rapunzel whispered to herself and said to Oaken. "Thank you sir."

"Please, Oaken is fine dear." Oaken beamed.

"Thank you, Oaken." Rapunzel smiled. Then called her husband. "Eugene, it's time to head out!"

Eugene came right out sighing happily. Warm and dry...And mildly tanned. But no longer drenched and extremely cold.

"Ah...One crisis averted. One big one to go." Eugene exhaled in relief. And addressed Rapunzel. "So sunshine, what's our next stop?"

"Cause, now, I feel like I'm ready for anything!"

Eugene forced a smile, "The North Mountain? You mean the one that was already cover in snow... and is problem full of monsters trying to find Sora for the bad guys. And is likely to be even colder there? That North Mountain?"

"Yep! That's the one!" Rapunzel beamed.

Eugene frowned, "You know, why are these things always so far away when the World is in crisis?"

"C'mon!" Rapunzel smiled, "We'll catch up to them before we know it!"

They went out side and hopped aboard Maximus.

"Alright Max. To the North Mountain!" Rapunzel directed.

The horse acknowledged and took up with them aboard. But then they traveled further into the deep woods. Max could've warn he heard a wolf's howl. He did!

Max stopped on his tracks when he heard the danger coming.

"Max? What is it boy?" Rapunzel asked out of concern.

Just then, they saw the Heartless rising behind them. Rapunzel drew out her frying pan as Flynn told the horse, "Max, RUN!"

Max continued making his way to the North Mountain as the others did their best to keep the Heartless at bay. Pascal looked ahead as his eyes widened in horror. He then got their attention, Rapunzel wondered, "Pascal? What's wrong?"

The chameleon then pointed a head to spot the large gap up ahead, Flynn's eyes widened, "Oh, no... We're not gonna make it!"

Rapunzel stated as Max started going fast, "We're gonna make it."

"We're not gonna make it!"

"We're gonna make it!"

"We're not gonna make it!"

"WE"RE GONNA MAKE IT!"

Max then jumps over the gasp as Eugene screamed evening seeing the remains of a destroyed sled. And yet Max's strength, speed and adrenaline. Was able to see them through as he landed safely on the other side of the cliff. Losing the heartless. Rapunzel and Eugene cheered along with Pascal'

"YES! HAHA! I TOLD YOU WE'D MAKE IT!" Eugene lied cheerfully.

But Rapunzel was too thrilled with him to care.

"North Mountain! Here we come!" Rapunzel cheered as Max rode ahead towards the mountain. Hoping you'll find their friends along the way...

* * *

Meanwhile, Anna and the gang were getting closer to the top of the mountain. Kristoff decided to ask, "So, how exactly are you planning to stop this weather?"

"Oh, I am gonna talk to my sister." Anna replied.

Kristoff just stared at her, "That's your plan? My ice business is riding on you talking to your sister?"

Anna nodded, "Yup."

He distracted by Anna's reply suddenly Kristoff nearly walks into the end of an icicle which hits his nose, he carefully moves around the spike, "So you're not at all afraid of her?"

"Why would I be?" Anna asked.

Olaf just agreed with Anna, "Yeah. I bet she's the nicest, gentlest, warmest person ever." Olaf turns to look at them as he carries on walking and suddenly he walks right onto an icicle and it runs through his torso and dismembers his upper body from his lower body, he looks down and laughs, "Oh, look at that. I've been impaled."

So..." Kristoff asked he removed Olaf from the icicle as he put himself back together, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"About what?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff wondered, "You know the kid with magical powers that your sister adopted... you said you'd explain that to us..."

"Well. It's kind of a long story. A week before Elsa's coronation, I think she got scared and tried to run away. But then she was attacked by the heartless, those monsters I mentioned. She then defeated the monsters and then she found this boy out in the cold." Anna started explaining.

"Okay?" Kristoff nodded.

Anna then continued, "I'm not sure if she knew he had powers then or not. Either way she brought him to the doctors. That's when we learned that his was kidnapped by these creepy guys in black coats."

"Black coats? You mean like some kind of cult?" Kristoff asked.

"I think so." Anna shrugged, "Anyways, Elsa took him into the castle and helped heal him back to health. She even actually asked me for help for once."

"Even before his adoption, Elsa was already playing the role of protective mother and I was being the playful aunt that causes mischief every once and awhile." Anna complemented herself.

Olaf was listening to Anna as well. Intrigued by this sweet story.

"They say a little mischief is the solution of testing out limits. But... i don't know who's 'they'. "Olaf commented out loud pondering, then the snowman asked. "So what happened next? Did Elsa find any of his friends or family?"

"Uh... One night after taking him the restroom," Anna frowned, "Three of the men broke into the castle and tried to kidnap Sora again, the guards tried fighting them off but they were too powerful. They even controlled the Heartless. And fulling admitting saying they had his friends and destroyed everything else on the island. Including his family."

Olaf gasped. "That's horrible!"

"I know." Anna nodded sadly.

"Darn... I can't imagine how hard the kid took it." Kristoff shook his head sympathetically.

"Sora took very hard actually. But he handled it the best he could, especially with me and Elsa there for him." Anna admitted.

"Well, I'm sure he's a pretty tough kid." Kristoff commented.

"Yeah he is." Anna gave a small smile.

"So what happened to those black hooded guys? Did Elsa stop them and threw them in jail?" Olaf looked up asking like a child listening to a heroic tale.

"Believe or not. Sora summoned a taking lion to defeat the monsters and sent the black hooded guys packing..." Anna stated.

Kristoff stared at her in disbelief. Anna added, "Yeah, we had a hard time believing it too. Elsa apparently knew a guy that knew a lot about Sora's powers..."

"Who was that?" Kristoff asked.

" I'm not sure, Elsa never said. But she learned not only who the men in black coats were. But also she was told about the Heartless and this weapon Sora wields called a Keyblade. And this unseen power called Kingdom hearts." Anna explained and went on. "But here's the real shocker. We also learner that Sora, Olaf give me a drum roll."

Olaf started tapping his wooden arms on a rock like he's doing a drum roll.

"Sora is actually from another world." Anna revealed.

A moment of silence, Kristoff shrugged, "Okay..."

Anna blinked, "Okay?"

"I've seen a lot of strange things in my life." Kristoff admitted, "Heck, even was taught about some strange things in my life. Compare to that, other worlds are not that big of a deal."

"Huh?" Anna stated, "Neat."

"Whaaaaat?! That is so cool! Sora is an otherworldly kid?!" Olaf asked sounding amazed. "How much knowledge and technology has he shared to the world?!"

No one knows what's up in the mind of a naive innocent snowman who turns on his thinking power every now and then.

"Now that was the response I was looking for. Sort of." Anna snickered and smiled before answering the Snowman, "Olaf, he's only four. He doesn't really have that big extension of knowledge. And as far as we gather from the stuff scattered from his home, not really any mind blowing technology. None, we've seen yet anyways."

"Okay, you said you knew who the men in the black coats are?" Kristoff nodded.

Anna nodded, "Yeah, they call themselves Organization XIII. It's a group made up of Nobodies."

Olaf frowned, "Well, that's not a very nice thing to say. They maybe be evil but they're clearly somebodies."

Anna rolled her eyes and and giggled. "No Olaf. Nobody is created after a person becomes a heartless. With the heart lost to darkness the empty empty shell or body left behind without a heart It becomes a Nobody." She explained to the Snowman, "They might seem to have emotions but that's a lie. They can only pretend to have hearts."

Kristoff nodded, "Okay then, what do they want from Sora?"

"We think they want to use Sora's power for themselves. By turning him into a Nobody." Anna explained worrying for the child.

"Well, if that's true. Wouldn't they have to get passed Elsa first?" Kristoff asked, "Sounds like she could freeze anyones guts off if they try to touch him."

"Well..." Anna smiled sheepishly, "I think she was going too but Sora was able to hold them off a second time, but..."

Kristoff frowned, "That's when you scared her off and started this whole mess."

"Yeah..." Anna sheepishly nodded.

"Well then by all means. Let's right your wrong." Kristoff teased.

"Gee thanks. Your are sooo great with words." Anna said sarcastically.

"Well i am raised by love exports." Kristoff smirked.

Just then, Anna, Sven, and Kristoff hit what looks like a dead end. The face of the mountain goes straight up.

"What now?" Anna wondered.

Kristoff looks up at the wall before saying, "Mmmm... It's too steep. I've only got one rope, and you don't know how to climb mountains."

"Says who?" Anna replied as Kristoff is busy getting the rope out Sven nudge him and he looks up to see Anna trying to climb the steep mountain wall.

Kristoff wondered, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to see my sister!" Anna answered.

Kristoff stated, "You're gonna kill yourself."

Kristoff and Sven watched her searching for footholds and handholds. Kristoff stated, "I wouldn't put my foot there."

Anna nearly slipped as she told him, "You're distracting me."

She nearly slips again as Kristoff stated, "Or there. How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?"

"I'm just blocking you out cause I gotta concentrate here." Anna told them. Kristoff replied, "You know, most people who disappear into the mountains want to be alone."

"Nobody wants to be alone." Anna argued, "Except maybe you..."

Kristfoff shook his head, "I'm not alone... I have friends, remember?"

Anna kicks a foot above her head to catch a foothold, "You mean the love experts?"

Kristoff nodded, "Yes, the love experts."

Anna stopped to ask, "Please tell me I'm almost there." She's only managed to climb about six feet up the mountain, "Does the air seems a bit thin to you up here?"

Kristoff sighed as he walked over, "Hang on."

Just then, Olaf the called out to them, "Hey, Sven? Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads exactly where you want it to go."

Anna beamed, "Ha-ha. Thank goodness! Catch! " She drops off and lands into Kristoff's arms, "Thanks! That was like a crazy trust exercise." She hops off his arms as he smiles as they goes over to join Olaf.

Anna, Kristoff, and Olaf approach Elsa's elegant ice palace as they stared in awe. Anna gasped in awe, "Whoa..."

Kristoff's jaw dropped, "Now that's ice. I might cry."

"Go ahead. We won't judge." Anna replied as she walked up the ice steps.

Sven tries to follow Olaf but his hooves slip out. He scrambles but can't get traction. Kristoff runs to his side, "All right, take it easy. I gotcha." Kristoff settles Sven back down the stairs and pats him, "You stay right here, buddy. Sven obediently plops his reindeer butt down and wags his tail. Kristoff climbs the stairs, admiring the ice details, "...Flawless."

Olaf, Kristoff, and Anna all stood by the front door. Anna walked at the door and was about to knock but she hesitates. Olaf encouraged her, "...Knock..." She does nothing as Olaf told her, "Just knock..." She still stood there as Olaf turned to the men, "Why isn't she knocking...? Do you think she knows how to knock?"

After a few more seconds she finally knocked, a few seconds later, the ice doors slide open. Anna was shocked, "Ha. It opened. That's a first."

Anna goes to step in. Kristoff follows. She gets a thought, stops him, "You should probably wait out here." Kristoff turned her in shock, "What?"

"Last time I introduced her to a guy, she froze everything." Anna told him.

"But... it's a palace made of ice. Ice is my life." Kristoff complained. Olaf waved to Kristoff, "Bye, Sven." Olaf starts to head inside but Anna stops him, "You too, Olaf."

"Me?" Olaf wondered.

She told Olaf and Kristoff, "Just give me a minute."

"Okay." Olaf nodded as Anna walked inside, Olaf starts counting, "One...two..."

Kristoff sat beside him and joined in, "Three...four..."

* * *

If it was possible, the inside of the magnificent building was even more astonishing then it's outside. Anna walked into what hey thought is supposed to be the hall of the palace. It was tall and spacious, with two ice staircases on either side leading upwards and joining together at a small balcony with a door that lead further into the palace. This ice castle seemed to be completely flawless. Anna snapped out of it when she remembered why she was here. Anna called, "Elsa? It's me... Anna?!"

Anna nearly slipped but she was able to catch herself when she heard Elsa's voice, "Anna..."

She heard the all too familiar voice coming from upstairs and she froze in their place and this time not because of the cold. Anna looked up to see something that their mortal comprehensions were not yet ready to take in. Slowly emerging from the shadows was none other than Elsa herself, but the differences could only be unnoticed by a blind man. Instead of the royal attire she wore when they last saw her, she was now wearing something that only could be described as an 'ice dress'.

"Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing." Anna spoke up with a little smirk.

Elsa smiled, "Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of."

Anna starts to climb the stairs, "...I'm so sorry about what happened. If I'd known..."

Elsa backs up, away from Anna. She told her, "No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here." Anna pointed out.

Anna... You belong in Arendelle." Elsa stated. Anna pointed out as she tried to get closer, "So do you."

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody." Elsa told them as she backed away.

Anna then gave her sister an awkward look as she tired to explain what happened since she left, ""...Actually, about that..."

"...58...59...60." Olaf voice exclaimed.

Elsa wondered, "Wait. What is that?"

Olaf comes running in the front door. He waved to her, "Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Elsa looked completely shocked, "Olaf?"

Olaf stopped beside Anna. He looked up at Elsa smiling, "You built me. You remember that?"

Elsa was amazed, "And you're alive?"

"Um...I think so?" Olaf shrugged.

Anna knelt down beside Olaf, "He's just like the one we built as kids..." Elsa smiled at that as Anna continued, "We were so close. We can be like that again."

Just then an old memory returns to her...

* * *

_"Catch me!" Young Anna said cheerfully. Young Elsa told her as she was having a harder time keeping up with her, "Slow down!" In her attempt to catch her she struck her in the head instead, "Anna!"_

* * *

"No, we can't." Elsa turns and heads up the second story steps, as she sang, _"Standing frozen in this life I've chosen... Please don't find me... The past is on behind me... Leave me in the snow~ Let me go..."_

"I don't wanna let you go." Anna called out as she tired to go after her sister, "Elsa, wait!"

"I'm just trying to protect you." Elsa told her.

Anna then called out as she chased after her as Peter quickly followed making sure she wouldn't slip on the ice as she began to sing, "You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid!_ Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door. You don't have to keep your distance anymore." _

_"'Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand. For the first time in forever, we can fix this hand in hand. We can head down this mountain together. You don't have to live in fear. 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here."_ Anna sang as they entered Elsa's up to her living quarters.

Elsa turns to her and starts singing, "Anna, _please go back home. Your life awaits. Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates."_

"Yeah, but..." Anna tired to explain.

Elsa cut her off as she nodded, _"I know! You both mean well, but leave me be." _Elsa turns and walks out onto the balcony with Anna following her,_ "Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free. Just stay away and you'll be safe from me."_

Elsa walks back inside as Anna then decided just to go for it,_ "Actually, we're not."_

Elsa wondered with concern, _"What do you mean you're not?"_

_"I get the feeling you don't know?_" Anna sang.

Elsa asked, _"What do I not know?"_

_"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow~"_ Anna sang as Elsa was shocked and they stop singing.

The Queen asked, "What?"

"You kinda set off an enteral winter... everywhere..." She told her sister.

Elsa's eyes widened, "Everywhere?!"

She looked horrified, "Everywhere?" Anna quickly added, "But, it's okay. You can just unfreeze it."

"No, I can't. I...I don't know how!" Elsa shook her head as it suddenly it starts to snow in the palace. Anna smiled with confidence, "Sure you can. I know you can! '_Cause for the first time in forever..."_

_"Oh, I'm such a fool! I can't be free!"_ Elsa frowned as she sang.

Anna continued, _"You don't have to be afraid..."_

_"No escape from the storm inside of me!"_ Elsa sang.

Anna tried to reassure her, _"We can work this out together."_

Elsa sang, _"I can't control the curse!"_

Anna was having hard time moving as a storm started inside the palace as she sang, "We'll reverse the storm you've made."

_"Oh, Anna, please. You'll only make it worse!"_ Elsa panicked.

Anna replied, _"Don't panic."_

_"There's so much fear!"_ Elsa sang.

Anna sang,_ "We'll make the sun shine bright..."_

_"You're not safe here!"_ Elsa warned her.

Anna continued, _"We can face this thing together... We can change this winter weather... And everything will be alright..."_

Elsa sang, _"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH...IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII CAN'T!"_ Elsa gets more agitated she sucks the blizzard back into herself and then it bursts out.

However, right as the ice was about to strike Anna's heart, a little ball of energy tackled Anna to the ground. The ice completely missed her as flew out the door harmlessly. Anna looked up to see the excited child, now in a ice coat and hat, "MISS ANNA, YOU MADE IT!"

"SORA!" Anna beamed as she pulled the child into a hug, "You're safe! I was so worried when I learned you left!"

Elsa calmed down as she turned around to see Sora there, Anna was okay. If Sora hadn't been there, she could have struck her again. Sora turned to Elsa, "Miss Elsa! Look! Miss Anna's here!"

Elsa realized what almost just happened. While she was still in shock and fear in finding out what's happening in Arendelle. She was more then relieved that Sora just saved Anna... from her.

"Yeah. I know sweetie." Elsa took a deep breath and sported a small smile for the boy. "We were just talking."

"Anna?!" Kristoff ran up into the room. He must've heard the commotion and got worried, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." Anna reassured him before turning to Elsa, "I'm fine."

"Who's this?" Elsa wondered.

Sora turned to Anna, "Miss Anna? Did you agree to marry another man you just met?"

"NO!" Anna gasped, as Kristoff tired to hide a blush, before telling the child, "Um... no, Kristoff's just a friend."

Sora looked to him before back to Anna as she tired to change the subject, "So, how'd you get here so quickly?"

"I flew here!" Sora smiled as he began floating in mid air. Anna stared in shock as he started flying circles around them.

"Let me guess! Peter Pan?!" Kristoff asked Sora who was still flying in loops

"How did you know?!" Sora asked from in the air.

"I met him once as a kid. He offered me a place e in Neverland. The problem was he hated puberty and I was looking forward to it due to my size." Kristoff explained without thinking.

Sora landed in front of Anna. He asked curiously, "Miss Anna? What's puberty?"

Elsa and Anna's eyes widened in horror as Kristoff opened his mouth to answer, "It's..."

Anna slapped a hand over Kristoff's mouth before he could explain something inappropriate to the four year old boy. Anna smiled at Sora before she gave Kristoff a warning glare, "We'll tell you when your older. Right?"

She pulled her hand away so he could speak.

"Right. Sorry, like I said. I'm not that experienced when it comes to kids, I'm more of a reindeer person, believe it or not." Kristof pointed out.

"Mr Kristof's got a pet reindeer?" Sora tilted his head.

"More like friend really." Kristof admitted.

Sora beamed, "That's cool! I just got a dog! Come here, boy!"

Just then, Dug ran into the room. Anna turned to her sister, "You got him a dog?"

"Well..." Elsa shrugged as she waited for her sister to her the unexpected.

Sora beamed as he told Dug, "Say hi, boy!"

_"Hi there!"_

Both adults froze at that. They did not see that one coming.

"Wha?" Kristoff's jaw dropped.

"Did... He... Just... Talk?" Anna looked shocked.

_"Oh yes!"_

Both of their jaws dropped as the dog continued, _"My name is Dug. I just met you and I love you."_

"How is this even possible?" Anna stated, "You're mouth isn't even moving?!"

_"Oh, my first master made me this collar. He was a smart master and he made me this collar so that I may talk."_ Just then, the dog was on alert, _"SQUIRREL!"_

Everyone in the room blinked at the sudden of awkward silence before turned back to Anna panting happily, _"Hi there!"_

Anna and Kristof turned to the Queen as she admitted, "Yeah... it's still taking time to get used to."

"Isn't he just the coolest?!" Sora beamed as he began to scratch him behind the ears.

"You should see who's been traveling with us." Kristoff rubbed the back of his head.

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Hey guys. Did you know this place has six different bedrooms? What's a bedroom?" Olaf came toddling in.

Much to Sora's surprise, he saw a snowman talk. Olaf turned to Sora, "You must be Sora! Anna told me so much about you! Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Sora beamed, "A walking talking Snowman! This is just too cool!" He went on, "How are you moving like that?"

"Um..." Olaf smiled, "My feet, I guess?"

_"Oh boy! Oh boy! A stick! A stick!"_ Dug panted happily as he started at Olaf's arms.

"Hey there! Boy, Whoa there!" Olaf tried to pet him, but Dug took one of his arms. Thinking the snowman was playing fetch. "Oh, I didn't know you like eating wood. Are you getting enough fiber in your diet? Hehehe!"

"Sora, why don't you and Olaf go play with Dug downstairs..." Elsa told the boy before turning to Anna, "I need to talk to my sister alone."

Sora nodded as he and Olaf chasing after Dug, as the dog stated, _"First you will throw this stick, and then, I will bring it back!"_

Once out of the room, Elsa's smile faded before turning to her sister, "Just... you have to go."

Anna called out as she and Kristoff held Peter up as he tired to do it own his own, "No, I know we can figure this out together...

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?" Elsa wondered with tears in her eyes.

Kristoff tried to pull Anna away as the icy shadows gets worse around the palace walls. Kristoff told her, "Anna, I think we should go..."

"No. I'm not leaving without you or Sora, Elsa." Anna told her.

Elsa replied, "Yes, you are."

She waves her hands and with her power builds a giant snowman, it then picked them up and carried them out. Anna struggled to get free, 'Stop! Put us down!"

However the snowman told them, "Go away."

The snowman tosses the humans down the icy steps and they slide down going past Sven, who currently has his tongue stuck to the ice. He turned away as it went back inside. Kristoff groaned, "Well... that went well..."

Meanwhile, back inside, Elsa paces, distraught. She talks to herself, "Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

She hears ice cracking. She stopped and looked around. She's left a sharp wake of ice spikes behind her on the floor. They grow up the wall, taking over the castle. Axel calmly leaned on the wall, "Well... that went well..."

Elsa turned to him, "Did you know about this?"

"Hey, my mission was to keep an eye on the kid," Axel stated, "Not the weather..."

Elsa groaned with frustration...

Meanwhile, back outside, Kristoff helped Anna to her feet, ""...So... Now what?"

Anna turned to Kristoff with shyness, "Now what?"

Her eyes widened as she just remembered what happened, "Now what?! Oh! What am I gonna do? She threw us out. I can't go back to Arendelle with the weather like this. And then there's your ice business and..."

While, they knew it or not, both sister came to exact realization, as their eyes widened. The men wondered, "What is it?"

Both sisters answered as the gasped in horror, "Sora's still in/down there with the snow monster!"

Without a moments hesitation they both head back to the first room of the castle as they gasped, "WAIT! DON'T!"

What they saw next, caught them completely by surprised. Everyone, including Dug and Olaf stared as the giant snowman was on his back laughing as Sora sat on his tummy as he rubbed his stomach, as he told him, "Oh, who's a good boy?! You are! Yes, you are!"

"Hahahaha!" The Giant snowman laughed.

"Um..." Anna looked up to her sister, "You're seeing this too, right?"

Elsa nodded, still completely shock, as she asked, "Olaf? Dug? What happened?"

"Oh, your new snowman was about to kick us out when Sora made friends with him." Olaf smiled as Dug wagged his tail as Olaf's arm was still in his mouth.

Sora looked up to Elsa, " He's so cute! I shall name him Marshmallow!"

_"Oh! I get it!"_ Dug spoke up, _"It is because he looks like a giant marshmallow! I like that name!"_

"Uh..." Axel rubbed the back of his head, "I did not see that one coming!"

Anna then finally noticed Axel as she gasped in shock, "ELSA, LOOK OUT! BAD GUY BEHIND YOU!"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! It's okay, Anna. He's not going to hurt us." Elsa eased her.

"How do you know that?" Anna inquired back at her.

"Cause my mission was never to harm the kid," Axel stated as he gestured to Sora. Anna quickly took him from Marshmallow as he continued, "I was protecting from the Heartless."

"Ha ha ha! Oh, yeah. Nice try, Mr. Cult Member!" Anna replied with a smirk on her face.

"Okay, first. The Organization isn't a cult. Second," Axel teleported through a corridor of darkness to appear next to her, "You call me a lair?"

Anna face turned pale, "I didn't say that."

"But you were thinking it..." Axel replied with a smirk.

Anna turned to the others and whispered to them, "I don't like this guy. He reads minds."

"I don't know, guys. I may not know that much about the Organization. But for some reason he's not attacking us. Shouldn't we be sure if he's a threat first before we pound him?" Kristof suggested.

Axel then teleported to Elsa with his arms crossed, "I admit I'm the one who took Sora and his friends from his home..."

"AHA!" Anna pointed an accusing finger at the pyro.

Axel finished, "But if I didn't he would have been lost to the darkness when the Heartless took his world against our orders."

"Wait, what?" Anna paused at that, "Don't those monsters follow your orders?"

"Hey, I just order some of the Nobodies around..." Axel admitted, "And sure, the other members may control them but we never order them to attack the islands. Someone ordered the attack behind our backs..."

Elsa nodded, "He claims that one member or others betrayed the Organization just so they can claim Sora for their own purposes."

"We only took Sora and the others for their own safety." Axel admitted, "By the way, name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Anna stared at him before turning to Elsa, still not fully trusting him, "How do we know he's telling the truth?"

"I ran into the old man from the castle again," Elsa admitted, "He called himself Malicos and he had control over the Heartless and he had allies. They did seem have great interest in both Sora and myself."

Anna wasn't sure what to think. On the one hand, she couldn't believe she trusted an member of Organization XIII, a group of people with no hearts, more than her own fiancé, Prince Hans. On the other hand, it could be their only chance of keeping Sora safe and get his best friends back. Anna sighed before asking her sister, "Are you sure this is our best option?"

"Right now, it's seems to be our only option," Elsa admitted, Axel smirked, all was going according to plan when Elsa spoke again, "But there will be three conditions."

Axel frowned as he should have seen this coming, "Name them..."

"One: no monsters," Elsa counted, "Heartless, Nobodies, or other wise."

Axel nodded as Elsa went on, "Two: We're not leaving you with Sora under any circumstances!"

Axel paused before nodding again. Elsa conclused, "Three you are to be kept in our sights the whole to solve this crisis that includes helping us end the enteral winter!"

Axel counted down when he realized, "Wait, that was more than three conditions!"

"My last one was a two parter." Elsa stated.

Axel sighed and shrugged, "Fair enough. So when do we start?"

Anna turned to her sister as she set Sora down, "Probably trying to figure out how to end this winter for one."

"I told you," Elsa frowned, "I don't know how."

As Sora run up to Elsa as Marshmallow follow him, the Snow Queen turned to Axel, "Wait, you can control fire. Couldn't yours undo all of this?"

Placing his hands on his hips, he replied, "Well, I could set everything on fire to melt the snow. But then the Kingdom and everything around it would be nothing more than a humongous pile of ash and the snowstorm would still be running amuck up there." He stabbed a finger into the air, indicating the angry clouds.

"But sure, Snowflake, let's give your bright idea a go," he quipped.

"Please don't call me that." Elsa frowned.

Axel smirked, "Wasn't in the conditions so it's fair game."

Elsa sighed when suddenly she felt something wrapping around her leg. She looked down to see Sora hugging her. She gave him a sad smile before picking up returning the hug. Then the spikes on the walls seemed to slowly but surely vanish. Everyone took notice of this as Anna's eyes widened, "Elsa! Look!"

The Queen looked around her to see that palaces spikes were gone, Olaf looked outside and beamed, "The storm looks like it's calming down too."

"Maybe, you can't bring back summer," Anna stated, "On your own but we have Sora now. If you two can work together, maybe you both can bring back summer."

Elsa and Sora stared at each other, before the former turned to Axel, "Is it possible?"

"Maybe..." Axel admitted, "I'm no expert except when it comes to fire but I suppose it would be possible."

Great!" Anna beamed, "Now all we need to do is to teach Sora a bit more how to use his powers... and we'll bring back summer in no time!"

"Did you bring the book?" Elsa asked her .

Anna paused at that, "Uh..."

"Can't we just go back and get this book?" Kristof wondered.

Anna shook her head, "We can't return to Arendelle with the weather like this... plus I don't think Elsa or Sora should be around Weaseltown."

"Wait, there's a place called Weaseltown?" Axel smirked with humor... or the closest thing to humor for a Nobody anyways.

"Weselton." Elsa corrected.

Kristoff thought before he thought, "I might know some people in the woods. They might know how to help."

Anna turned to him, "The love experts?" Olaf, Elsa, Sora, Dug, and Axel wondered, "Love experts?!"

"Yes." Kristoff nodded, "If anyone knows about how to solve this. It would be them."

"How do you know?" Anna asked.

Kristoff turned at her. "Because I've seen them do it before."

"I like to consider myself a love expert." Olaf turned to Dug as he took back his arm.

Elsa smiled at that before wondering, "But we would need to get there and that means..."

Axel nodded, "That's right. The traitors will be coming for you and Sora. As well as this Malicos guy you mentioned. Which is why you two need to learn how to defend yourselves so when we run into them, I don't have to take them on my own. For the kids own safety."

"Great..." Anna frowned as she leaned on the wall, "Without that book, the least Sora can do is summon someone to assist us to help us... and something tells me we have a long way to go to get there."

"And I wanna keep Sora out of fighting if possible," Elsa stated, "How are we going to train him magic on the way? I mean... I can teach him some ice..."

"And I'm a master of fire," Axel boldly stated, everyone turned to him, as he raised his hands in defense, "In case you guys are interested."

Dug beamed, _"Ooooooh... maybe Sora can summon someone to teach Elsa and himself more about magic and then we can play more fetch along the way."_

Everyone blinked at that as Elsa admitted, "Actually... that's not a bad idea... the first one anyways..."

"I mean... if he got someone to teach how to fly..." Anna added.

Elsa turned to Sora, who was still in her arms, "You up to it, honey?"

Sora thought about it for a moment, "I'll try it!"

Sora summoned his Key as he closed his eyes, and all of a sudden, light shined from his Keyblade. This was followed by blue smoke and fireworks light as everyone stared in awe. Just then, a blue man appeared through the smoke, "Aaaaahhhhh! OY! One thousand YEARS will give ya such a crick in the neck!"

Everyone stared in shock as Genie told them, "One sec everyone!" Then he pulls his head off and spun it around, yelling as he does so, "Whoa! Ah! Does it feel good to be outta there!"

The blue man uses the his tail end of himself as a microphone, "Nice to be back, ladies and gentlemen. Hi, where ya from?" As he sticks the mic in Sora's face, "What's your name?"

Sora looked to Elsa, who looked just as stunned as everyone else, then back to the blue man, "Uh... Sora..."

The blue man then said his name as if he's discovered something major, "Sora!" A neon sign lights up with Sora's name on it, circled by chase lights. The a sign changes to reflect the the blue man, "Hello, Sora. Nice to have you on the show."

"Could we call you Sor or prince since your mommy's a queen? Or how Spike?!" Genie shifted and mimicked Scottish man. "Sounds like here Spike! Come here boy!" He Whistled and came back as a blue dog.

_"Ooooh. Hi neighbor!"_ Dug smiled widely wagged his tail happily seeing big Genie dog.

"Yep. It's official. Nothing makes sense anymore." Kristoff muttered in shock of everything happened.

"Do you smoke. Mind if I do?" Genie dog asked before puffing back into regular Genie laughing.

He then looked to Sora, "Say, you're a lot smaller than my last master." He then lifts his beer-gut, "Either that or I'm gettin' bigger. Look at me from the side... do I look different to you?"

Anna leaned to the others, "Um... anyone else seeing this?"

"You mean the very strange man in the room with us?" Axel nodded, "Uh... yeah! Kinda hard to miss."

The man then appear beside Axel with a poof of smoke, "Please, Reno, I prefer periwinkle."

He then poof next to Sora and Elsa, "So, kid, you wanna be great and mighty Keyblade Master. To do that you need learn the basic of magic and your in luck because I'm the right Genie for the job."

He turned to the screen, "The Robin Williams version for those of you out there wondering."

"Uh... I'm sorry... but who exactly are you?" Elsa wondered.

"Who am I? Who am I?" The man gasped before he then appeared as Arnold Schwarzenegger, "...the ever impressive..."

He then appeared inside a cube, "...the long contained..."

He then appeared a ventriloquist with a dummy of himself, "...often imitated..."

He then tosses the dummy aside, "...but never duplicated..."

He multiplies into multiple versions of himself who surround them, "...Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated..." as he finally introduced himself, "Genie! Of! The Lamp!"

The other Genies cheered for him as he transformed into Ed Sullivan, "Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment summon wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!"

"Wait, lamp?! I thought it was a Key?" Olaf stated.

Genie turned himself into a nerd to explain, "For any Keyblade wielders convenience, the lamp is connected to said key as long as it has a Wi-Magic connection!"

"Woah woah woah! Wish fulfillment?" Kristoff inquired.

Genie answered by transforming into Eddie Murphy and snapping at Kristoff. "Hey Yo Mountain Dew?! I'm talking to the kid here. Sit yo tail down.!"

Then Genie turned back to normal and held up three fingers. "Three wishes to be exact. And ixnay on the wishing for more wishes.

He turns into a slot machine, arm pulls down and three Genies appear in the windows, "That's it...three." Three Genie caballeros come out of the slot, "Uno, dos, tres." He then changes into Groucho Marx, "No substitutions, exchanges or refunds."

A duck drops with the secret word "Refunds.'

"Pinch me cause i must be dreaming." Kristoff muttered to himself and felt a pinch. "Ow!"

"If you need anything else Sven, just ask." Olaf smiled being the one that pinched them.

"MASTER! Sparky? Burnout? Chocoleta?" Genie revered to Sora, Dug, Axel, Anna. Anna giggled at Axel's nickname while he frowned.

"Mountain Dew, Frosty, Comet, Frozen Hulk, and Snow Queen? Mind if i call you Queeny?" Genie inquired humorously.

"You may." Elsa lightly chuckled.

"I don't think you folks quite realize what you got here. So why don't all just ruminate. whilst illuminated the possibilities... WE'RE DOING THIS BROADWAY STYLE FOLKS!"

_"Skee wa wa wa wa... Be skee be dee doo... Bada daba wada wap wap... Ba skee debe wap wap wade a dah..."_ Genie sang into the microphone as he gestured to Sora, _"Can you give me a, 'Ba di ya da da da!'"_

_"Ba di ya da da da!"_ Sora beamed as he sang. Music started playing as Genie pointed to Elsa, _"Good! Ska de wah!"_

Elsa shrugged as she decided to go with it, _"Ska de wah!"_

"Everybody!" Genie exclaimed,_ "Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"_

_**"Bibbidi bobbidi boo!"**_ All the readers of this story sang.

Genie danced as he sang,_ "Whompa whompa whompa whompa whomp..." _He then tore off his clothes and appeared in fashionable white clothes and top hat as he exclaimed,_ "Hit it! __Wanwa! Oh my! Wanwa! Oh no! Wanwa! Nah nah nah!__"_

Genie then grew as he turned to Sora as he lights up like a fluorescent light as he began singing, "_Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves... Scheherazadie had a thousand tales..."_ Genie produces 40 thieves who surround the group with swords. Elsa held Sora defensively when Genie then appears in Sora's coat, _"But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeve...You got a brand of magic never fails!"_

He then sticks his arms out and boxes the thieves into submission. Boxing ring appears, Sora in the corner, being massaged by Genie, _"You got some power in your corner now... Some heavy ammunition in your camp..."_ Then Genie turns into a pile of fireworks and explodes. Then Genie appears inside lamp and grabs Sora's hand and rubs the Keyblade with it, "_You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how... See all you gotta do is rub that Key... And I'll say..."_

_"Mister Sora sir... What will your pleasure be?"_ Genie appeared as a waiter as he produces a table and chairs for everyone, then writes down things on a note pad, _"Let me take your order, jot it down... You ain't never had a friend like me... Oh no no!"_

_"Life is your restaurant..."_ They got a good looking turkey was inside and then turned into Genie's head, _"And I'm your maitre d'..."_ Genie's ear grew large as he told the boy, _"C'mon whisper what it is you want, you ain't never had a friend like me..."_

_"Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service."_ Several Genie were cleaning Sora up and shaving up his non-existent bread as the boy and the others giggled in amusement. Then Sora appeared on a throne, in Kuzo's crown and clothes, _"You're the boss, the king, the shah! Say what you wish! It's yours! True dish! How about a little more Baklava?"_

Everyone watched then on top a huge column of superhero comic shaped in the letter A and a bunch of keychains to form the letter B, _"Have some of column 'A,' Try all of column 'B!'"_ Genie beamed as he told him, _"I'm in the mood to help you dude, you ain't never had a friend like me."_

Genie walked down his own tongue like stairs and danced with huge versions of his hands, _"Wanwa! Oh my! Wanwa! Oh no! Wanwa! Nah nah nah! Zebebababa! Can your friends do this?"_ Genie began juggling multiple versions of his had before passing them to Anna,_ "Can your friends do that?"_ She tired to keep up with juggling Genie's heads, before passing them back to Genie, _"Can your friends pull this... out their little hat?"_ Genie proceeds to try and pull himself out of a hat at his base. He spirals around and around until he turns into a white rabbit. The rabbit transforms into a purple dragon before he breathes fire, _"Can your friends go, poof?"_

The flames turned into three older versions of Kairi (From KH1, KH2 and KH3) as the began dancing around Sora, _"Well, lookie here!"_

Sora blushed at that as Elsa wondered, "What is it?"

"They all look like grown up version of Kairi." Sora whispered.

Elsa nodded in understanding as Anna smirked when she overheard that. _"Can your friends go Abracadabra, let 'er rip... And then make the sucker disappear?"_

The Kairi's vanished as mini Genie appeared before Sora,_ "So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed. I'm here to answer all your midday prayers."_ Genie the jumped in a pool of "water" then reappeared as a contract,_ "You got me bona fide, certified, you got a genie for your chare d'affaires."_

"I got a powerful urge to help you out, so what-cha wish? I really wanna know!" Genie put his hand next to his ear. He pulled a long piece of paper from his ear, _"You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt! Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh..."_

Many Genies appeared before Sora as they sang, _"Mister Sora, sir, have a wish or two or three! I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend liiiiiiike me!"_

The Genies started dancing around the ice palace as Genie sang, _"Can your friends do this?"_ Suddenly, many older versions of Kairi wearing various Disney Princess outfits as Genie as the young child, "No really, can they? You're welcome!"

One the older version of Kairi was in was Elsa's Ice Dress, which Elsa comments, "Is that my dress?"

All the Genies and Kairis danced around the palace as Kristoff stated, "I have seen a lot of interesting things lately but this... this takes the cake."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Axel admitted, "No arguments here." Not long after, Genie stated, "Or maybe, our lucky contestant Would like to wish for a talent or fame? Welcome to, Dancing With The Cemataurs!"

"Is there a gas leak out here?" Axel's wondering quietly as the song goes on.

Suddenly, centaurs versions of various famous actors and performers appeared and started dancing with each other. Olaf beamed as he started joining in the dancing just then Genie snapped his fingers as Sora, Marshmallow, and Sven sat beside Genie as Kristof and Anna, Elsa and Axel, Olaf and Dug as they rodeo danced as Genie sang, _"Grab your partner by the hand! Swing them 'round 'til they can't stand! Chicken in the baskets! Barrel in a tree! Never had a friend like me!"_

Suddenly things began to calm down as the human dance partners back away from each other slightly embarrassed as Sora, Marshmallow, Sven, Dug, and Olaf laughed in amusement. Genie told them, "I'd like to bring the house down a little bit. Sing a few old classics. Couple of favorites of mine. I'll get back to you in a second! Thank you!"

Suddenly, the Ice Palace turned into a familiar looking ball room, as Genie sang, _"Tale as old as time..."_

Some cheers from Genie clones could be heard as he told them, "Thank you! Thank you very much!" He then continued singing, _"True as it can be... Barely even friends... Beauty and the..."_

They then appeared underwater in scuba diving gear including the animals as Genie turned into a red head mermaid, _"Look at this stuff! Isn't it neat?! Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?! Wouldn't you think I'm the Genie who has everything?!"_

He then briefly turned in a crab that play a beat called, "Under the Sea," before going to land on a field as Genie was now Pocahontas, _"And you'll never hear the wolf cry... To the blue corn moon... For whether we are white or copper skinned..."_

Genie then turned into a girl in a blue and white dress, _"I want adventure in the great wide..."_

They then appeared back in the ball room as jazz music of the first song played, _"Ever just the same... Ever a surprise... Though he's sitting here... Watch Spiky disappear... Right before your eyes, oh! Yes!"_

Everything turned into one live stage performance as suddenly a large crowd of Genies and readers were watching them in the audience.

"What is happening?!" Elsa asked amusingly while clapping.

"I don't know but I don't care!" Anna cheered while clapping and even whistling.

_"Can you friends do this? Can you friends do that? Can you friends do TAP?!"_ Genie sang as a bunch of Genies appear tap dancing. The main Genie then danced on over the group as he asked Sora, "Hey, kid? And others? Can you tap dance?"

"I'm only four." Sora shook his head. Elsa and the others shook their heads as well.

"Well... you can now!" Genie beamed as he blast the group in magic. Everyone even the snowmen and animals began tap dance. Sora, Olaf, Dug, and Sven were having a great time...

...everyone else was just confused. Elsa stated dumbfounded, "None of us are even wearing tap shoes!"

"This is nuts!" Kristoff stated.

Anna smiled, "Let's just go with it!" She laughed while dancing.

Everyone began enjoying their tap dancing moment as Axel and Kristoff still looked so confused. Then Genie dresses like PT Barnum and dances with a hat and cane.

_"CAN YOUR FRIENDS DO THIS!?"_ Genie sang as he presents The Avengers all in blue skins posing like a poster.

"WOOO!" Sora Yelled and cheered being a fan.

_"CAN YOUR FRIENDS DO THAT!?"_ Genie presented the Star Wars Generation 1 cast in blue skin posing like a poster.

"I don't know who they are but YEAH!" Olaf cheered as well just following the audience.

_"CAN YOUR FRIENDS GO ABRACADABRA?! LET HER RIP!"_ Genie sang as Sora found himself once again in Elsa's arms as Genie declared, "THIS ONE'S FOR YOU, ROBIN!"

Suddenly the three older versions of Kairi appeared dancing behind the Queen and Sora as Genie sang, _"Mister Sora, sir! Have a wish, or two, or three~"_

The oldest version leaned in and pecked Sora on the check making Sora blush and Anna squeal in enjoyment as Genie then took her places as he sang, _"I'm on the job! You big nabob!"_

_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ He used his finger at one of the cannons as it not only charged but also had several dancing elephants appeared.

_"You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend..."_ Genie the used his other finger to change the other as and dancing camels appeared, _"You ain't never..."_

_"NEVER!"_ The Genies sang as the first Genie sang, _"had a..."_

_"HAD A!"_ The other Genies sang as the all sang together as the light shaped in the form of Disney Castle with fireworks going off, _"FRIEND...LIKE... MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_

_"YA HA HA!"_ Genie danced as Elephants lifted Sora in the air to his amusement as Everyone was dancing to Genie's song except Kristoff and Axel, _"WA HA HA!"_ Sven was eating the loads of carrots that were raining from the stage, but then Genie wraps everything up in a cyclone, "_You ain't never had a friend like me, ha!"_

They're all back in the ice palace. Genie has a neon "APPLAUSE" sign on his back as Sora and Olaf clapped happily, Olaf and Sven panted happily, Elsa and Anna gave slow and confused claps, while Axel and Kristof just continued to stare confused at what happened. Kristoff turned to Axel, "Did any of that just happen?"

Axel shrugged as Genie asked Sora, "So what'll it be, master?"

"You're gonna grant me any three wishes I want?" Sora asked in excitement.

Anna beamed, "Guys! This is prefect! We can just wish to bring back summer!"

"Wish for my friends were here!" Sora continued.

"And wish that none of the people or Monsters after Sora can even touch this world." Elsa finished.

However, that's when Genie appeared as William F. Buckley, "Ah, almost. There are a few provisos, a couple of quid pro quos."

"Huh?" Sora asked looking up at Elsa.

"It means Limits." Elsa answered the child.

"Oh." Sora nodded understanding. "What kind of limits?"

Genie appeared by Elsa and Sora, "Rule Number 1: I can't kill anyone..." He slices his head off with his finger making the everyone wince but not before Elsa and Anna covered Sora's eyes, "So don't ask."

"Rule Number 2: I can't make anyone fall in love with anyone else." Genie's head turns into a big pair of lips which kiss little Sora, "You little punim, there."

"Rule Number 3!" Genie then flat, then gets up and transforms into a zombie making Elsa and Anna want to vomit as they once again covered Sora's eyes, "I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture... " He grabs Elsa and shakes her, "I DON'T LIKE DOING IT!

"Rule Number 4: I can't undo others people magic, only the one who did the magic can undo it." Then Genie glared at the camera and muttered. " Are you taking notes Warner Bros?"

Anna snapped her fingers, "Dang it."

"Oh, and Rule Number 5. Since this is only due to the summoning I can't solve all you problems like swooping into the dark realm to save your friends or kick all the bad guys and monsters out." Genie told him before turning to the camera again, "Can't make this story too easy, huh?"

Sora thought about that as before turning to Elsa for advice, as Elsa shrugged, "Well, we can always use guidance to learn our magic better."

The boy smiled and nodded, "Okay!" Sora turned to Genie, "I wish for me and Miss Elsa to learn how to control our magic better!"

"Oooh. Reading the last pages first our we?" Genie joked and shouted while pointing his finger. "YOU GOT IT!"

Geine turned into Merlin as he wave a magic wand as a bookshelf, "We'll have to go back to the very beginning."

He then pick a Dr. Strange comic as the Ancient One, "To the first fiction story with magic..."

They all either sat and stood to pay attention for what's next. Genie then appeared as Dumbledore, "To more modern day stories."

"Um... I hate to rush this but can we do this on the go." Kristoff stated, "Preferable before the bad guys and monsters find us?

"Ditto!" Axel nodded in agreement.

Well excuuuuse ME! Princess escorts!" Genie said as Link.

Then Genie transformed into a car dealer. "So, what Vehicle do you prefer to use Sir?" He asked Sora.

"Vehicle?" Elsa asked.

"I think he means a car." Sora explained to her.

"What's a car?" Everyone asked except Genie and Dug... And Axel.

"Jeez, you people are outdated." Axel muttered and facepalmed himself.

Sora thought for a moment before answering, "Um... a school bus?"

Just then everyone appeared inside a Genie themed School bus as they were outside the ice palace as Genie appeared as Miss Frizzle, as he stated, "Seat beats everybody! Because it's time to take chances, make mistakes, and get GENIE!"

Genie floors it as they go down the mountain as Kristoff stated, "They're in the other way!"

"And we forgot Mr. Chirithy!" Sora added.

Genie turned the bus around, "I knew that!"

Then the bus when back the other way. While Genie stuck his arm out, stretching it up toward the ice palace and grabbed Sora's stuffed toy. Sora hugged his toy close, "I'm good now."

"Hey Elsa? Are you sure we have everybody?" Anna asked her sister.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Elsa nodded.

Actually, they forgot Marshmallow as he ran after them, "Wait for me!"

* * *

**And that will conclude todays chapter. Bet you didn't except things to go that way. Everyone's join forces to fight of the Organization and bring back summer! Plus, we got to see the Genie of the Lamp! :D And a bit of the Tangled gang but when are they going to meet up with the others. You'll have to stick around and find out! Next time, as Sora and Elsa take their next steps into learning magic, Marluxia organized their first member they have to face. Vexen. It's Ice magic vs Ice Magic. And Fire. And summons. And whatever else Sora can do. And however the others can help too. Can they survive their first encounter? Stay tuned! ****I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! Be sure to leave a review. Also if you haven't already be sure to leave a follow and fav. as well. See you next time!**


End file.
